The Mates
by TotallyInspired
Summary: What if all vampires had mates? What if the Originals did? Their mates were captured when they were human, and are now avoiding the Originals at all costs. Takes place during The Vampire Diaries after the first couple of chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is my first fan fiction, but it was just an idea that I had so I decided to write it down. No hate please. Also, in this version Klaus doesn't have the daggers, but the siblings still fight constantly. I don't own anything except my OC's.**

* * *

 **800 years ago**

-3rd person POV-

The first brought to the house, that is invisible to the outside world, was an 18 year old named James. He was tall, had brown hair and brown eyes. He was brought in shouting. It was rather obvious he had just been kidnapped. Clothes were torn and he was sporting a rather large bruise on his left cheek. The guards dumped him in a room and left. The room was bare, with the exception of five beds and a rather run down bathroom behind a curtain. After an hour of banging on the door, it became rather obvious that nobody was coming to get him. He sat down staring at the wall. Over the next three months, a routine had started. Get up, eat the bland food pushed through a slot in the door, exercise, plan an escape, and stare at the wall. He was starting to forget what human contact was like. Three months later he remembered.

* * *

She was a fiery red head and had the most vibrant green eyes anyone had ever seen. She was 17. Her temper matched her hair, for she was kicking and screaming at anything close to her. Like James, she was dumped into the room and was left alone. She pounded on the door for a good four hours before she fell to ground sobbing. A few minutes passed until a scratchy very unused voice hit her ears.

"Hey, what's your name?" He sounded so tired and defeated that she couldn't help but answer.

"Allison." He smiled at the sound of her voice. It had been so long since he had talked to somebody.

"My name is James by the way." They sat in silence, neither sure what to do. Allison decided to speak up.

"James, do you know what they require from us?" James looked at his shoe, "No idea, they've left me on my own since I came here."

"Oh, and how long have you been here." James stilled at that before sighing.

"I don't know a couple of month's maybe." Allison's face went blank. She took it in stride before standing up and sitting next to James leaning on his shoulder with tears running down her face.

* * *

It was a year before they were joined by another. During this time, James' routine continued but with two instead of one. He thought it made things easier having another person around. It also helped that he rather enjoyed Allison's company. They had become brother and sister by circumstance. They cared for each other greatly. They shared life stories. James was an only child with loving parents and while they were not extremely wealthy, they had enough to live.

Allison on the other hand was from a big family, but was the least favorite. Her parents despised her because she was forced upon them by a distant family member who couldn't care for her. Her siblings did love her, and she them. They were the only thing that kept her from running away. The one thing James and Allison shared was that neither had fallen in love.

They were asking each other random questions when the door was flung open. And, true to the now forming pattern the guards were carrying a girl around Allison's age, she was thrown to the floor and the door was shut once more. She was very pale but other than that looked very similar to James. Long brown hair that went to her waist. Her eyes were a deep chocolate. She stood only an inch taller than Allison's 5 foot 5 inches. She didn't hit the door demanding to be let out, only started trembling in fear.

"So who're you?" Came a very curious sounding Allison.

James elbowed her and walked over. "Hey sweetheart, we won't hurt you. Can you tell us your name?" It was his kind smile that made her answer.

"Julianna" she said in a very shaky voice.

"Well Julianna, my name is James and over there is Allison. Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

They learned that Julianna was very shy, but she was also extremely kind and intelligent. The three quickly became close, and life continued.

* * *

Elsewhere 5 siblings were being told of the ones who could make them happy.

* * *

James' POV

It wasn't long after Julianna joined us that the door was opened once more. I immediately grabbed Allison's hand. I love Julianna like a sister as well, but Allison and I are closer. It might have to do with the fact that we met when I was in dire need of another human, or maybe our personalities work well with each other, but I will always love her just a little more than anyone. We understand one another.

The new abductee was another girl. Although I do love both of my "sisters" I wouldn't mind having another guy join us. That is if we can't escape, although that isn't from lack of trying. There is literally nothing we can do.

This girl was different though, and I'm not entirely sure it's in a good way. She was wearing trousers, which is practically unheard of. And I could definitely smell ale. She had to be carried in and it was probably because she couldn't walk straight. Her hair was blonde and only reached her shoulders. Her eyes were sky blue. The guards dropped her off and left. She tried to stand and collapsed. When she tried to speak her words were slurred.

"Who're ya?" I walked over and introduced ourselves.

"And might I inquire your name?"

Her eyes danced with uncertainty before replying with "Rosaline, bu never call me Rose." That was all she said before she promptly passed out.

If earlier evidence was not enough, it soon became clear that Rosaline was not a proper lady. She was wild. She was kicking and cursing the door as soon as she woke up, and didn't stop all day. After she calmed down though she was a pleasant enough person to converse with. She told us she was 17 and that she liked to party and sing. She was quite good at both.

Perhaps only a week later, the guards came in another time. This girl had black hair that almost touched the floor. Her eyes were just as dark, and she was tanned. She made no fuss, but I could see the anger in her eyes. I immediately stepped in front of my family in case she blamed us for our misfortune. She looked over and her eyes softened.

"Do not worry for I know it is not your fault. My name is Elise, and you are? After all if we are to be stuck together might as well know each other."

I once again introduced ourselves. I wonder when I became our spokesperson. She told us she was 20 years and that she came from a rather mundane life. We were in each other's company for a month before our routine changed. A woman that must've been at least twice my age came in and introduced herself as Jess. Then she asked us the question that changed our lives forever.

"Tell me, have you heard of the Originals?"

* * *

Allison's POV

It was after Jess came in and explained some things that I knew we were dead. She was absolutely insane. She was telling us a grand story about vampires and other supernatural creatures, especially about a certain vampire family, and that part was funny enough, but then she told us another story.

"Every vampire has a mate. It is not somebody that you immediately fall in love with, but the attraction is there. The mate of a vampire is the only one that the vampire can ever truly love and be happy with. Even the originals have mates, but these mates are special. A witch from many years ago told of five people born in the same century that would be the mates of the Originals. These five would be bring peace to the family, and together all ten would rule the supernatural world. It is also said these five would have special abilities. I have reason to believe you five are the mates."

That was when I burst out laughing. It was just too much. Then, Jess glared at me and I dropped to floor writhing in pain. After what felt like years the pain stopped. I glared at her and it made her shiver. In a cold voice I asked "What are you going to do now."

She laughed and said "Nothing now, but soon we are going to have some fun." With that she walked out. I was still glaring as she went. I am so going to kill her.

* * *

Julianna's POV

I'll admit that I was crying, when the woman left the room I ran into Elise's arms as she comforted me. We became very close since she came here. She was the older sister I always tried to be to my younger siblings. I missed them terribly, and briefly wondered if I would see them again. None of us really believed her story about vampires but we were still trapped. I do not know what we are going to do.

Rosaline's POV

I really stopped listening when the word vampire was mentioned. The woman was crazy, and there was no use paying attention to crazy people. I started listening again when Alison fell to the ground screaming. I was really starting to hate Jess. So, she finished her explanation and walked out while I helped Allison up. The lady was still crazy, but as long as she could do this to us, we had to listen.

Elise POV

As I comforted Julianna I looked over at Allison and I grimaced. Her eyes were dark and stormy. She looked truly menacing. I could tell that James saw the same thing. I had no doubts that Allison would kill Jess with no remorse if given the chance. That thought scared me. We needed to escape before that became an option. I cared for the girl and I would not lose her to darkness.

* * *

-Elsewhere-

They were arguing, again. "I know what the witches said Rebekah, but they are not here!"

She replied just as loudly, "Nik we can't just not find them." He just clenched his fists,

"And how do we know the witches weren't lying, they hate us!"

She growled, "I refuse to give up on love."

Kol sighed and got up. They were always arguing ever since the witch told them about mates. Rebekah was looking for hers non-stop. The rest of them were excited as well, but they weren't actively looking. If their mates were found that's great, but they had all agreed that the witches probably weren't telling the truth. The arguing had gotten so bad that Finn had left them without a trace. Kol was thinking about doing the same. It was annoying, let Elijah deal with those two.

* * *

3rd person POV

Jess was grinning so wide, it looked like her face would break. She had captured one, her very own vampire. Her plan could begin now. She'd have the Originals under her control so very soon. What her prisoners didn't know is that you can't recognize someone as your mate unless you are both vampires. Otherwise they are just seen as a regular person. She was rather glad for this because Finn had a glance at his mate before she could capture the girl. Anyways, that problem would be taken care of soon enough.

Each of the five prisoners were tied up and blindfolded, and led to separate rooms. They didn't go without a fight, especially the red-head, but the goal was accomplished. Jess froze them in place and untied them. Then, she did the same to the vampire and increased all the senses of everybody. The vampire also was put under a spell that would make it turn the five into vampires before it ran outside into the sunlight. She left the place and unfroze them all. She laughed as screaming was heard in the distance.

* * *

Allison's POV

I was wrong. The story was real. Vampires are real, and my siblings and I are being chased by one. Elise was screaming and I so wanted to help her, but I couldn't find her. This place was a maze. I ran looking for an exit or one of my siblings. One by one I heard all my siblings scream and then stop. First was Elise, then Rosaline, James was next, and finally poor Julianna. I was crying and running, but it wasn't fast enough. I was shoved into a wall and the vampire drank my blood. Next, he made me drink his. All I saw was him grinning before he grabbed my head and the world went dark.

James' POV

When I woke up, I was disoriented. Immediately I remembered what had happened, and got up quickly. My head hurt and my throat was scratchy. I knew we were vampires, Jess explained how you got changed into one, and this was it. I registered sounds, and I listened closely. Elise and Rosaline were screaming our names. I got up and ran to go find them. I quickly did and we hugged, but we went to go find the other two. Julianna was found huddled into a corner. We left and went to find Allison but when we did, if our hearts were still beating, they would have stopped. She was laying there not moving. I know that she was a vampire now too, but why had she not woken up. Had it not worked for her? We ran over, all of us were crying and hoping she was alright. And finally, after the longest hour ever, she gasped and sat up.

"Oh thank god!" I breathed.

She looked at us and everything clicked. Her eyes darkened and she got up to go find the person responsible for this, when she stopped and gasped. I looked at her questioningly, and then I smelt it. Human blood. Nothing else mattered anymore, I had to find the blood. We all ran to the smell and found a group of ten very frightened humans, and we drank. They were all dead. I started to feel remorse but then I froze. I couldn't move. Jess came sauntering into the room, smirking. She looked at each of us before twisting her hand and our necks snapped. That was it, we are vampires.

* * *

-Elsewhere-

Five siblings all stopped what they were doing as they felt a rise of emotion and shuddered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I decided to post chapter 2 today because it's a three day weekend and also this is more of a filler chapter than anything. I hope you liked my OC's and the parallels I'm drawing between them and the Originals. I don't own anything except my OC's. Warning: mentions of torture, but nothing graphic.**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **person POV**

Vampirism changes people. You are, for all intents and purposes, the same. You look the same and act almost exactly how you did as a human. The big difference is one trait. You have one trait that was prominent when you were human, but now it's multiplied itself by one hundred. The mates were no exception. James became a complete hopeless romantic. He believed in true love before, but now he wants to find it more than anything. He loves his family but wants something more. He doesn't enjoy killing, and only does it for necessity.

Julianna had always been kind. When she was turned, this was intensified. She couldn't bear the thought of hurting anyone or anything. When she killed during her transition, she was heartbroken. The others consoled her for days before she was okay again. Rosaline on the other hand, became even more of a spit fire. The others didn't even think that was possible. Her wild nature was still there, as was her love of partying. The way she saw it, people were meant to die and she was just speeding up the process a little.

Elise's sense of morals were raised. She had a strong sense of right and wrong. There are no gray areas in her mind. Killing is wrong, but feeding on humans is okay in her mind. Allison on the other hand, became a truly frightening vampire. Her anger took the front seat. She had no qualms over killing. If you made her mad, you died, simple as that. But, if you made her truly angry, the mind games would begin. She could make you see things in the shadows, and eventually she would drive you insane.

* * *

 **750 years ago**

They had been stuck in the invisible house for 50 years. Jess' plan for using the five as leverage completely and utterly failed. You can't make a deal with people that you can't find. She had tried to contact Klaus for five years with no success. A few weeks later, she got close and was able to send a messenger to Klaus, but her messenger had never come back. She had realized that this was a possibility, and she had a backup plan just in case. She could try to harness the powers of the mates and use them to kill the Originals. There was only one way to do that.

 **Rosaline POV**

50 years ago, we became vampires. At first, nothing changed and the same routine continued, we were left alone. Five years after that, everything changed. Jess liked to call it re-purposing, I called it torture. She would try and get us to use our "powers" by any means necessary. The guards would always come and take one or two of us away for a few hours and then return us worse for wear. During our times with Jess, she would try to "convince us that we should hate the originals." Honestly, the lady was pretty stupid. I mean they are our mates for a reason. It is physically impossible for us to hate them.

Three of us had managed to use and perfect our abilities. James, who could make anybody fall in love with him. And I mean anybody. It was creepy to watch these extremely large guys take one look at James and turn around with glazed over eyes, and ask him out. The first time it happened, Allison and I burst out laughing. It doesn't work on Jess unfortunately. We aren't entirely sure why. My theory is that she doesn't have a heart.

The next one was Julianna. You couldn't hurt her without being hurt yourself. If you were to give her a cut, it would feel like you got the same cut. There wouldn't actually be anything on your arm, but it would feel like it. Pretty awesome if I do say so myself. We don't know what would happen if you tried to kill her, and none of us are too keen to figure it out.

Elise is the other who figured her power out. She can change focus, which sounded pretty terrible when she told us. But, then she showed us what it could do, and boy was I wrong. If somebody were intent on killing her, she could randomly make you think about dogs and only dogs. You would completely forget about killing her.

The only ones who haven't figured out their powers are me and Allison. Honestly, with our luck we probably don't have any. At least we could fight though. Once or twice a week the guards teach us combat, and we are all pretty good at it. We tried to use this to escape but, the guards wear stuff called vervain, and it really hurts when you touch it. Even if we could get past them, we can't go into the sunlight or we will burn. We're stuck.

* * *

 **-Elsewhere-**

Klaus was having a bad day. Mikael had almost caught up to them today, and Kol had left. To top it off he had been feeling a phantom pain for years now, and today it was getting bad. He was too stressed, and he couldn't take it. He threw his glass of alcohol into the wall of the house he was staying in.

"Brother, I don't think we should take out our frustrations on the wall." Came a voice.

"Hello Elijah." Klaus got up and faced his brother.

"And what seems to be the problem this time." Said Elijah.

"What happened to always and forever Elijah? First Finn and now Kol. They are all betraying me, are you and Rebekah next?" He was now ranting and breathing heavily.

"You should know Niklaus that I keep my promises. Our brothers needed time away from all the fighting. They will return home soon enough. Maybe they were looking for their mates." Elijah replied.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever you say, but we both know that the whole thing is probably just a hoax."

Elijah shrugged non-committedly. He rather liked the idea, and hoped it was true. "So what are we going to do now?"

Klaus smirked, "I think it's time to start breaking my curse."

* * *

 **725 years ago**

 **James POV**

We were waiting for Allison to be brought back. She's the last one left to control the ability she was given. We were concerned, this is the longest she's ever been gone. Rosaline only mastered her ability last week. The only reason it had taken so long to discover it was because, oddly enough, she had never thought to sing while she was tortured. She's a siren. Her song makes everybody immediately go to her and do whatever she says.

The door flew open and the guards were carrying an unconscious Allison. They dropped her off and quickly left before Rosaline could act on the thoughts her eyes were portraying. We all rushed over to her and she groaned.

"Hey guys, I mastered my power." She half smiled before groaning again.

I checked her over for injuries but I didn't see anything. "Hey sis what hurts?" I said in as calm of a voice as my panicked state would allow.

I got a grunt that sounded like she said back. We turned her over and all gasped in horror and disgust. There was a cut from the top of her right shoulder to her left hip. It was ginormous. It was closing as we spoke, but to my added shock there was a scar in its place. That shouldn't be possible.

When it had finished healing, we asked her what had happened but her face became blank and she wouldn't answer us. Allison did tell us her power was to control the temperature of a person. She can make them feel as hot or as cold as she wants without physically harming them. She sets people on fire without the fire. I was so angry and frustrated at everything that had happened, I stood up and punched the wall. We can't keep doing this. We need to escape.

* * *

 **-Elsewhere-**

Klaus' back was killing him. There was no logical reason for it to hurt as bad as it did. He had asked Rebekah if there was anything there, but there wasn't. After four hours it just stopped. He was extremely confused, but shrugged it off. There were more important things to do.

* * *

 **700 years ago**

 **Julianna's POV**

Tonight was the night. We are going to escape. We planned for every possibility and scenario. It was time. I curled up on the ground and was as still as I could be.

"Julianna come on wake up! HELP! We need help down here!" Shouted Elise.

We waited with baited breath. Finally, the door opened, and we attacked. The vervain burned but we ignored it and continued to knock them out or kill them. Allison made the rest of the guards feel like they were on fire, and we ran. The place was still a maze but with our heightened senses we avoided all the guards. We had decided to avoid Jess at all costs because we couldn't kill her as she was. We found the door and ran outside into the daylight. We had escaped during the day because there are always less guards. The many years of planning were the only reason the escape went this smoothly.

We took refuge in the shade of the forest while we healed from the burns. We camped out until night, with Allison killing all the guards that came looking. Once nightfall hit we ran and never looked back.

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Allison POV**

We ran that night and started a new life. We always stuck together. We never portrayed ourselves as rich, always middle class. We were careful to not draw to much attention to us. We met a witch that made us daylight rings, and allowed us to keep a tab on the Mikaelsons.

We tried to avoid them as much as possible. Any meeting we had would feel like it was set up. Also, they might feel we were using them if we arranged a meeting.

There was also the last hint of bitterness. We recognize that being captured wasn't the Mikaelson's fault, but at the same time we were captured because of them. Mikael is also a problem, we had no hope of killing him and we weren't risking it. Even if we could love the Originals, that doesn't mean we do right now.

So we sat by and spent our time avoiding Mikael and Jess, who was still looking for us. James flirted with every girl and went on so many dates. Julianna learned anything she could. She's a genius, and she also lost a lot of the shyness she had.

Rosaline was partying and hooking up with whatever walked. Elise went to public events for charities and foundations. And me, well I became a recluse. I still went out and found a passion for writing and eventually photography when it was invented. I was the most messed up out of all of us. I know my siblings are concerned, but I really am fine. I may be cold towards anyone who isn't family, but I'll be okay.

We were in California when the call came. A witch we had keeping tabs on our mates had a vision of what was to happen. Many of them were shocking, and horrifying. Not a lot of them were good. Kol and Finn would die, and overall the family would be torn apart. There weren't many details about when, or in what order these things would happen, but there was a place where it would all start. I sighed and turned around.

"Guys we need to go to Mystic Falls."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but it needed to happen. I don't really like using flashbacks too much, and these chapters allow for me to continue the story without too many flashbacks. I also said what their powers can do so they can be used more later on. From now on the story is in TVD era, so it should be better and I can show a lot more character development and traits of my OC's. So hold on, the more interesting stuff is coming. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Brave New World

**A/N: Hey here's the next chapter, and it finally takes place during TVD. I started during season 2 because that's when the originals start to make their appearance. I changed some major points during this episode. I hope you like it. I do not own anything except for my OC's.**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **person POV**

Bored. They were all utterly bored. Sure, driving for 14 hours straight in the car sounded fun at first, but now they were all regretting not taking a flight. "Are we there yet?" A very high pitched whine came out. That comment was followed immediately by a collective groan. "No Rosaline, just like when you asked 20 minutes ago, we are not there." They were in a black car just big enough for all of them. Allison was driving with James in the passenger seat. The two had become near inseparable over the years. Rarely would you find one without the other. The middle row was occupied by a sleeping Julianna, and a jealous Elise. She could never seem to be able to sleep in cars. They moved around too much for comfort. Unlike Allison and James, Elise and Julianna did not grow closer, rather the opposite. When Julianna finally started gaining some confidence, she no longer relied on Elise for everything. Sure they would always be close, but never as close as they once were. And finally, Rosaline, in all her self-proclaimed glory was stretching out in the backseat, which honestly looked more like a nest to the rest of them. Her complaints started about four hours ago and had not stopped, nor did they show signs of slowing down. James was seriously contemplating how much trouble he would get in for murder if the victim is already dead.

When the witches had told them about the future, it was kind of a no-brainer about what to do next. And here they were not even twenty-four hours later. They would've left immediately but they needed a car that wouldn't draw unwanted attention, like any one of their cars would've done. After that they had packed up their necessities and were on the road. They weren't planning on drawing attention to themselves at first, no they were just there to observe. After a quick search on the internet, it was pretty obvious something was going on in Mystic Falls, but they knew for a fact that all of the Originals were in Europe at the moment. Finn and Kol had made their reappearance a few centuries back and the siblings always stayed on the same continent, if not the same country. The comfortable silence was interrupted by a loud "Are we there yet?" They all groaned in unison, she had only made it ten minutes this time.

Three hours later, the welcome to Mystic Falls sign was met with a giant sigh of relief. They drove to the outskirts of town until they found a fair sized house and compelled the owners to invite them in and take an extended vacation to Canada. They settled in and walked around town to get a feel of things.

* * *

They discovered two vampires named Damon and Stefan. Allison almost puked when she realized that there was another doppelgänger running around. She never liked Katherine, and the games she played on the Mikaelson brothers. "Another one! Great, just what we need, another Katherine. Let's hope that they don't act the same." After another week of watching, Allison decided that the two didn't act the same. This one was worse. Sure, she acted all nice and generous but she was just manipulating everybody to do whatever she wanted. It was obvious to nobody but her and James. Julianna was convinced she was paranoid, and that Elena was a nice girl who has unfortunate circumstances.

Three weeks after their arrival they decided to enroll Rosaline and Julianna in school. They needed somebody on the inside, and since those two were polar opposites, one of them was bound to get the information needed. Besides, Elise looked too old, James was too flirty, and Allison was too cold towards others. Surprisingly, both girls made fast friends with Elena and her lackeys. Though, they were never introduced to the Salvatore's, and rarely met outside of school.

The siblings continued to watch as a girl named Vicki was used by Damon, and was later changed into a vampire. They saw Damon kill a vampire named Lexi, this upset James because he rather liked Lexi. All of them thought the brothers fighting was ridiculous, but that was just their opinion. It was kind of funny watching Damon try to open the tomb, since they all knew Katherine wasn't in it. They saw another Bennett witch get brought into the mess. The teacher, Alaric, moved to town. Then there was the whole mess with Logan, which Allison thought lacked action. Anna was also trying to open the tomb, and she was doing pretty well. Jeremy was a cry-baby who was rather annoying. Stefan started drinking human blood again, like any self-respecting vampire would. John and Isobel showed up, and wasn't that a right mess. And then Katherine shows up. They watched all of this without interfering. After all, know thy enemy. They were starting to get bored with all the drama. They decided that maybe it was time to interfere when Katherine killed the girl named Caroline. Things were about to get interesting.

 **Hospital**

Caroline saw a nurse as she walked around the hospital, "Excuse me? Where is everyone?"

"It's the middle of the night honey."

Caroline look surprised by this, "It is? Oh uh….have you seen my mom?"

"She left after dinner with your boyfriend and then your friend Elena stopped by." The nurse looked pretty exasperated at this point.

"She did?" She paused at this trying to remember, "Yeah, she did but she said her name was Katherine. Can I just get something to eat?"

"Breakfast comes around seven."

"But I'm hungry." Was the retort.

"You should go back to sleep."

Caroline was walking back to her room, but she stopped when she smelled something. She was going to turn around and ask when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into her room. "Hello Caroline."

Caroline gasped at the woman in front of her. She had long black hair that was tied up in a high ponytail. She was wearing jeans and a plain black T-shirt. "Who're you?"

She smiled a little, "My name is Elise, do you know what happened to you?"

Caroline thought about it. She was in an accident, and then she was at the hospital. Her mom visited, and so did Elena…Elena! She tried to kill her. But that smell, what was it? "Elena tried to kill me! But why, she would never do that. But I'm sure it was her. And what is that smell!" She panicked.

"Relax, I'll explain. That wasn't Elena, it just looked like her. It was actually a vampire named Katherine, and well….she changed you into a vampire. Right now you're in transition. And as for the smell, it's blood." Elise said all this in a calm manner. She had hoped Caroline wouldn't ask too many questions, but her luck was never that good. For the next hour she answered every skeptical question that came her way, and she could tell that she had swayed the girl's beliefs a little. She just needed to do one more thing. She took a blood bag she had brought with her and tore it open. Almost immediately Caroline's fangs came out and she grabbed the bag and drank.

When the bag had emptied Caroline looked up, only to discover that Elise was gone. She walked back to her bed in a daze.

 **Mystic Falls High School**

"Katherine looked just like you, it was freakish." Bonnie and Elena had to set up the school carnival today. They were standing outside and Elena was marking off a clipboard.

"She is my ancestor. Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria."

"Your vampire ancestor, and she didn't just resemble you like a family member would. She was you."

Elena turned around to the nearest booth still marking off the clipboard. "I don't know, I can't explain it. It's creepy, that's all I got." She started walking to the next booth.

"How do know she's not still out there pretending to be you?"

"I don't but I could sit here and be tortured by the not-knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss." She really wanted the topic to be closed.

Bonnie decided to ask one more thing before she would stop, "Have you talked to Damon since he killed Jeremy, or tried to kill Jeremy?"

Elena turned around and sighed, "No Bonnie, I haven't and I won't and I don't want to talk about Damon or anything else that's vampire related okay?" She pushed the bag of prizes at Bonnie. "I'm human. And I have to do human stuff. Otherwise, I'm going to go crazy." Bonnie looked around the bag and smiled.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll focus. We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how she does all of this." Elena turned around and smirked.

"Well because she's not human, obviously."

"Obviously." They laughed.

"Oh you have no idea." Whispered a voice behind them. Neither girl noticed. The voice turned around, and with a last laugh disappeared.

 **The Hallway**

"It's the same as the bracelet Elena gave you." Stefan said pushing a vial of clear liquid at an interested Jeremy.

"It protects me from compulsion." Jeremy stated while leaning against his locker.

Stefan nodded, "Vervain is toxic to vampires."

"Like poison?"

Another nod, "Yeah it's very poisonous. It keeps them out of your head.

Jeremy nodded in understanding, "But why vervain?"

"Don't know, certain natural herbs and roots and other elements are just harmful to vampires."

"Like a stake to the heart?" Jeremy inquired.

"Right but it has to be wood."

Jeremy eyed him, "You're pretty confident in yourself telling me all the different ways I could kill you."

Stefan glared playfully, "Jeremy, if I thought you wanted to kill me we would be having a much different conversation."

"Yeah Damon is the one that deserves it." He said bitterly. He was thinking back on the night that Damon had killed him. The guy is a menace, and doesn't deserve to live in Jeremy's opinion.

Stefan, seeming to know where the train of thought was heading said, "I want you to forget about Damon, all right?" The last thing he needed was a vengeful Jeremy, going and getting himself killed. "He's hundreds of times stronger than you and right now he's not stable. You got to move forward."

Jeremy looked exasperated by this, "I was killed by a vampire and brought back by a magic ring. How do you move forward from that?" He was pretty sure if there was a way, he hadn't found it yet.

Stefan grimaced, "Right. Well, today we have a nice little distraction courtesy of the slave driver Elena." Just as he said that Elena walked in. "Hello Elena."

"Hey," she turned to Jeremy. "did you…"

"Yeah, yeah. I set up the gold fish toss with all three hundred goldfish. It's gonna be epic!" He rolled his eyes and left.

Stefan was about to say something, when Julianna walked up. Elena shot him a look before turning around, "Hey Julianna, what's up?"

"Well the guy that's running the ferris wheel just left without setting it up, and I was wondering what you wanted me to do."

Elena didn't say anything and just ran off to go fix the problem. Julianna turned to Stefan, "You better be careful."

Stefan raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah and why is that."

"You never know what an unhinged brother is capable of." And with that she walked off. Stefan stared at her in shock. How much did she know?

 **Mate's House**

They were all just sitting around the living room waiting for Julianna to get back. When she walked in Allison got up. "Alright, how did it go?" She had become the unofficial leader of the group.

"I gave him the warning, and then left just like you said. But why did I have to do that?" It confused her, why make the group suspicious of them?

"Well, we need them to take more interest in us, otherwise we can't join their little gang. If we don't join the gang, we won't know what they're planning, and if we don't know that we can't make our own plans." They all nodded, that made sense.

"Well it went fine for me at the hospital, I got her to question herself and drink the blood."

"Good, now we have a trust going on there, and what about you Rosaline?"

"They still don't know about Caroline. Some friends they are." Honestly, she was turned hours ago, and they haven't checked up on her at least once.

Allison grinned, this was going to work out beautifully.

 **Lockwood Mansion**

Carol was at her limit. All of this stress was getting to her. Thank god for Damon, otherwise the vampire problem would be out of control. "So I understand John Gilbert has left town. Have they found the vampire that attacked him?"

Damon inwardly smirked, this woman was eating out of the palm of his hand, "Well, the sheriff has asked me to take the lead on that and I promise you, I will get to the bottom of it."

That was a relief, "Which brings me to my next subject. With Richard gone, I'll be acting as intern mayor until the elections and I'm going to need someone to spearhead the council. I'd like that person to be you."

"Whatever you need Carol." In truth he wasn't really paying attention. Mason Lockwood had just returned. He needed to keep an eye on that one.

 **Hospital**

Caroline had locked her door, she was a vampire. That lady was right, but what do about it. She hadn't let Matt in when he came. She could hurt him. She needed to get out and find Elise.

 **Salvatore House**

Damon was drinking blood when Stefan came in with a contemplative look on his face, "Care for one?" He asked holding up the glass.

Stefan just waved his hand. "No thank you. I'm not hungry, just ate."

"Are you worried that one day, all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk."

Stefan looked at him, choosing his next words carefully. "I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner."

Damon rolled his eyes, "I like this. You, walking on egg shells around me because you think I'm gonna explode. Very suspenseful. Is Elena worried too? I bet I'm your every conversation."

"Nope, have other things on my mind. Have you heard from Katherine?"

"What other things, brother?" He sighed when Stefan didn't answer. "I think the Lockwoods have a family secret."

"Is this you're new obsession?" Ever since Katherine, he's been avoiding talking about her and throwing himself into things. It was very concerning.

"You'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant upon our town. Fine, I'll drop it."

"We haven't seen the last of Katherine, in fact I think she might've done something today."

Damon sighed. He probably saw someone with brown hair, and immediately thought about _her._ That's what he does, worries too much about things. "She came back to profess her undying eternal love for you, so I'm gonna let you deal with her because I have more important things to do like explode." He raised his glass, "Cheers!"

 **Hospital**

Caroline threw her necklace away, it must have vervain in it, but Elena gave it to her. So, that means Elena knows about vampires. "Why didn't she say anything." She muttered to herself. She pulled out a blood bag and started drinking it. That was when the nurse walked in. Caroline panicked and shoved her against a wall. What to do? Then, she remembered what Elise had told her about compulsion. So, she tried it she looked the frightened nurse in the eye and said "Calm Down!" The nurse did not calm down and instead started freaking out even more. 'Okay, let's try that again.' "Stop Fighting!" she ordered. This time the nurse went limp but was still scared. "It worked!" Caroline cheered to herself.

"What are you?" asked a very shaken nurse.

"I'm a vampire, now don't scream." And Caroline moved forward and bit her.

 **The Carnival**

Bonnie spotted Elena and walked up to her. "The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and team Jacob T's."

"Okay, I can grab some from the science club. Also we lost a speaker in the karaoke booth."

"I can go get those." Came a voice from behind them. They turned and saw Julianna walking up to them with a smile.

"Elena stay away from her, she's a vampire." Called Stefan. Elena turned around and stared at him, but did what he asked. Then asked "How do you know?"

Stefan turned and glared at Julianna, "No heartbeat, I didn't even think of listening for it earlier but after her comment I checked. What do you want with her?"

Julianna was acting completely shocked, "I don't mean any harm. I just moved here with my family. This seemed like a good town to settle down in."

"Liar." He called and rushed up to her and choked her, but the more pressure he put into it, the more he couldn't breathe. He let go, and he was fine again. He stared, "What was that?"

She had a pleading look in her eyes, "Please, I'll explain when there are less people around but now why don't I go get those prizes." He nodded and she smiled gratefully and left.

"Maybe she's telling the truth."

"I don't know Elena, but I will find out."

 **Lockwood Mansion**

"And this is my dad's….. Uncle Mason, what are you doing?" Tyler walked in with James and saw Mason rummaging through the office as if his life depended on it.

"Oh hey Tyler, just waiting on you. Who's your friend?" Tyler just looked at him with a look that said 'I know you're lying we'll talk later,' but he answered anyways.

"This is James, he just moved here. I met him at The Grill and he was lost trying to go to the carnival. We hit it off and I offered him a ride."

"Yeah that's fine, but Tyler can I talk to you for a minute alone?"

Tyler looked at James, who nodded and said "I'll just be waiting out front." He left but turned up his hearing so he could listen to what was going on.

"Tyler I'm looking for an old family heirloom, do you know where I could find it?"

"What's it look like?"

"It's a moon stone; it's about the size of a hockey puck. Old, ugly, minimal monetary value."

Tyler looked at him as if he was crazy, thinking what on Earth could he want that for. "Hey man, whatever. Ask my mom I guess."

"Yeah, cool. I'll do that. You're ready?"

"Yeah."

Before they walked out, James smirked. "The moonstone? He must be with Katherine. Now does that make him a werewolf or vampire?"

 **Carnival**

Damon sauntered around until he found baby Gilbert. "Jeremy, it's so good to see you alive."

Jeremy clenched his fists, "Aren't you a little old for a high school carnival?"

"A hundred and fifty years to old."

Jeremy had had enough. So, naturally he threatened to expose Damon, and maybe it wasn't a good idea. Damon threatened him right back but a hundred times better, stole his ring, threw it at him, and stalked off.

 **Hospital**

Caroline was pacing her room with the nurse on her bed and a bandage around her neck. "Ok now what's the story?"

"My husband likes to get kinky."

"Yes, good. Okay, so I'm gonna take off. Got to find Elise, but first it wouldn't hurt to check on the carnival. I'm the committee chair for it, and I need to know if Elena did it right." With that she left, leaving a very confused nurse behind.

 **Carnival**

Stefan had just been beat at arm wrestling by Mason Lockwood. "I actually put effort into that, how did he beat me?" They walked out into the hall.

"Is he….?" Asked Damon.

"No, no. It wasn't that kind of strength but it was more than human, if that makes sense." Damon nodded his head, so where did that leave them?

"Werewolves." Stated someone behind them. It was a girl with bright red hair. She was walking up to them as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Yeah good guess, but we all know they don't exist." Damon figured she must have been a vampire if she snuck up on them like that.

"Believe me, don't believe me. I don't really care, but it's the truth." She blurred out of the hallway to get lost in the crowd.

"Do you believe her?" asked Stefan. Damon shook his head, he didn't even know her.

"No, but we'll figure out for ourselves." He walked towards a worker and stared at him. "I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood."

"Damon stop. Do you realize that someone is going to get hurt?" Called Stefan.

Damon ignored him "That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes, maybe it's the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle." Stefan rolled his eyes and left Damon alone to wander the halls. When a certain blonde called out from behind him.

"I remember"

"What do you remember?"

"I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me. She said this would happen, that once I turned I would remember." Damon was shocked blondie was a vampire, but how! "Oh and Katherine says game on, now if you'll excuse me." Soon only Damon was in the hall.

 **The Parking Lot**

Tyler and the worker were fighting just how Damon had planned, until Mason arrived. Mason was trying to put a stop to it, until he was punched into the face and his eyes glowed yellow. Tyler stared at him.

"Your eyes." Mason and Tyler left in a hurry after that and Stefan went out to help.

 **Carnival**

Matt looked in surprise at Caroline, "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged, "They discharged me, all better." Matt moved to give her a hug and she happily returned it, but her eyes were drawn to his neck. "Oh no! Listen Matt, I got to go." He went to follow her but she yelled at him and he stopped with hurt in his eyes.

* * *

Elena, Stefan, and Damon were talking in hushed whispers. "But how is she a vampire!"

"Well I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals…"

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her."

Damon smirked, "Oh brother, I think she does. She said that she was turned. Somebody told her something."

"We have to find her." Stefan said with a hint of urgency.

"Yep, and kill her."

"We are not killing Caroline!"

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her."

"It's not an option Damon." Elena all but yelled before she stormed off with Stefan in tow.

"Whatever, but it's on you!" He yelled after her.

 **Behind the School**

Caroline was getting ready to go find Elise when she found a bleeding worker sitting down. She looked at him. "I'm so sorry." And bit him.

She barely heard the "Caroline that's enough." That came from Elise. But she did hear the "Caroline, do you see that rock?" Suddenly that rock was the most interesting rock in all the world. Caroline let go of the worker and stared at the rock. Elise healed the guy, and compelled him to forget. Then she looked at Caroline and returned her to her senses.

"Oh my god, I was going to kill him. Thank you!" She hugged Elise, truly grateful that she was stopped.

"You're welcome, why don't we get you cleaned up"

Stefan was looking for Caroline with Elena and Damon when he stopped. "Blood. I can smell blood." They started running, dreading what might've happened.

All three arrived to the source of the smell to find no body and Caroline standing there talking to a girl none of them had ever met.

"What happened here?" Damon called.

Caroline looked up, "I was gonna kill that guy, but Elise stopped me."

"And who is Elise?"

"That would be me hello! I believe you've met my siblings, and they offered to explain anything you wish to know."

"You're Julianna's sister?"

"Yep, why don't we all meet at the boarding house in an hour? Got to go, bye!"

 **Lockwood Mansion**

Tyler was upset with Mason. When they got home he tried to ask about the yellow eyes, but Mason avoided every question. Mason went to talk with his mom, so he ran into the office and pulled up the rug. In a box there was the moonstone. If Mason wanted to keep things, so could Tyler.

 **Boarding House**

Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, and the five siblings were sitting around the fire. They had all been introduced, and told about that night's events. After that, Allison stood up and explained their story.

"My siblings and I are not related by blood, but by circumstance. Eight hundred years ago, when we were human, we were captured. We never figured out why it was us that were taken specifically, but that is not important. Our kidnappers locked us in the basement and tortured us. After a while we were turned into vampires. It turns out that we had special powers as vampires due to the torture, but we had not unlocked them yet. Our torture continued, until one day all of us had an ability. Another fifty years passed until we had an opportunity to escape. We ran at night and hid in an abandoned house. We worked to hide ourselves, but it was never enough. Our kidnappers are still after us, because one of them was a witch who has turned herself immortal. We were on the run and we found this town, and it seemed like a good place to settle down. We blended in as best as we could. It wasn't until a while later that we discovered vampires lived here. We didn't know how to introduce ourselves, so we continued on with our lives. Tonight we saw that you guys were in trouble and helped as best we could. Any questions?"

Caroline spoke up, "Why did you help me when I turned?" Elise turned to her.

"I was going to the hospital for blood when I saw you, I figured I should help because you looked so lost, and I'm really glad I decided to help you." Caroline beamed at that.

Elena stared them down, "Do you eat people." Rosaline answered, "Not really, I mean usually we use blood bags, but we don't eat animals."

Elena stared again, "Can I trust you."

Allison stared in the eyes and without hesitation said, "Yes."'

Elena nodded at the others and there were no more questions. They all agreed to continue on as normal and help each other when needed. The siblings left when Damon spoke up "Do we trust them"

Stefan looked thoughtful, "They haven't given us a reason not to, but we need to watch them to know for sure."

 **The Mate's House**

As soon as they walked in the door James started laughing. "We got them, may I say that that was a brilliant backstory."

Allison smirked, "The best lies always have pieces of the truth. Now we can continue on making plans, they may not trust us yet but they will. We've got a foot in every major party in this town, now all we have to do is wait.


	4. Bad Moon Rising

**A/N: Hey guys, first I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, follows, favorites, and just reading this story. It means a lot.**

 **As for updating, with school starting, I don't have much time for writing. But I try to post one chapter every weekend, or on very rare occasions I might post two chapters in a week.**

 **The looks of the characters: I can't draw and I haven't found people that look enough like my OC's yet, except for two. James, I imagine as Justin Gaston. And Rosaline as Elisha Cuthbert. Both obviously a bit younger. I'm still working on the others.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything but my OC's.**

 **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

If one were to look in the forest, you would find two people holding hands. At first glance it would be assumed that the two were a couple, but if you look a little closer you could find that this was not the case. They loved each other, that much was obvious. However, it wasn't the kind of love that had a man look at a woman, when he thought nobody was watching, with complete love and adoration. No, instead he looked at her with a fondness and protectiveness, it was a look that she returned. These two were clearly siblings. They were walking around holding an obviously important discussion.

"So Alli-bug, what's next in our grand master plan with an undetermined goal." Allison glared at her brother.

"I told you to stop calling me that Jamesy. And for your information our 'grand master plan' does have a goal, just not a very clear one. Anyway, Elise is hanging out with a hero worshipping Caroline today. Rosaline is accompanying some of the gang to go to a college and determine what the Lockwood's are."

James nodded, "Why would they take one of us, they don't trust us yet, and why Rosaline?"

"They are taking one of us because they don't trust us, they are doing an abysmal job at trying to keep an eye on us discretely. I told them what the Lockwood's are, but I'm not to be trusted so they need to find the answers for themselves. As for taking Rosaline, I'm not sure why, but it was their request."

"Huh, what about Julianna?"

"She is making friends with the council members today, we can't rely on Damon to be our only connection."

"And us? I never saw you as one to take a back seat."

"We have the most important job, but we need to work in the shadows. We are playing the puppet masters." With that, the two laughed and left the forest.

 **Salvatore House**

A knock on the door alerted them of Alaric's presence. Stefan opened it, "Thanks for coming, Ric."

Damon looked up from the couch where he was laying and grinned. "Can I get you a drink? Coffee, Bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?"

Alaric looked rather annoyed at Damon. "Elena mentioned you needed my help."

Stefan spoke up. It would be bad if he allowed Damon to chase off the person that could help them. "Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family."

"Now why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?"

"Well you wouldn't. But your dead not dead vampire wife might." Damon replied. He was not one to be left out of a conversation.

Elena decided to pipe up next. "Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together."

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction."

Damon smirked. "Like that amazing vampire story."

"Aside from vampires, what else?"

"The lycanthrope."

That peeked everyone's interest. "What like werewolves?"

"No way, impossible. Way too Lon Chaney." This came from an obviously perturbed Damon.

"Whatever, why do you suspect the Lockwood's?"

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler."

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is."

"Well her things are still at Duke."

"Can we get access?"

Alaric rubbed a hand through his hair before he nodded. He turned to leave when Stefan called to him. "Wait, there was something else we need to talk about." He sat back down and they told him what they had learned about the new group of vampires in town. Stefan looked at him, "So you see Ric, we need to know if we can trust them. One of them should go with you to Duke so you can find if they truly have good intentions, or if they are trying to play us."

Ric was shocked. Two vampires had been in his class and he hadn't even noticed. He thought they were genuinely nice girls, even if Rosaline was a little loud. He shook his head and muttered an "Okay." He stood up and this time he did get up and leave. He needed time to think about things, but unfortunately time was something he didn't have. So lost in his thoughts, he didn't see the two people sitting on the Salvatore roof holding hands, vanish with a grin.

 **Caroline's house**

Matt was knocking. He'd been doing so for the last five minutes. And Caroline, curse her luck, couldn't answer because of the sunlight in the way. She was just thinking about trying it anyways when Elise came through the back. She had been invited in the last time that she came over. She motioned for Caroline to follow her to the other room. When they got there Matt's knocking stopped, as he left.

Caroline let out a frustrated cry. "Why can't you make me a daylight ring?"

"Well, I could but it would take longer for me to get to my witch and back, than it would to have your friends do it. Also, I know for a fact that they are planning on doing that for you soon."

"Oh, okay." Caroline could never find it in her to snap at Elise. She had kept her from killing someone and was just a fun person to be around.

"Now what do you think about ice cream and a movie?"

Caroline smiled and nodded and went to go find one to watch as a car drove off from its spot behind the house.

 **Gilbert House**

Stefan was sitting at the end of Elena's bed, watching her pack. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Elena paused and looked up from her bag and smiled. It was cute to watch Stefan be concerned. Then she remembered what she was packing for and stopped smiling. "Which part? Digging through my birth mother's life work or going to Duke with Damon?"

Stefan shrugged, "Either, both."

"Well, I'm sure about the first part, and Ric and Rosaline will be good buffers. I wish you were coming though."

"Me too, but somebody needs to keep an eye on Caroline, and not to mention the siblings not going to Duke. Speaking of which, why did you pick Rosaline?"

"She is the best choice for keeping Damon at bay, or at least that's what I'm counting on."

He laughed, "I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Outside**

"Elena, are you coming?" yelled an impatient Jenna. She did not want to have an awkward conversation with Ric.

"Yeah, I'm here." And sure enough she was at the bottom of the stairs with Stefan right behind her. They walked out to the waiting car, and the waiting Damon.

"Sorry you can't come too, Stef." Said Damon with a smirk on his face. In all honesty he was scared. He knew that Elena was mad at him, and he probably deserved a lot of the hate. Today, though he would figure out just how mad Elena was. The fear was quickly replaced with jealousy when Elena started kissing Stefan. He was going to speak up when a sarcastic drawl interrupted him.

"Okay you two, let's tone it down. There could be spying neighborhood children around, and we don't want to scar them for life." Rosaline sauntered up to them looking as though she was dressed for the runway, as usual. The two kissing people pulled apart looking mildly embarrassed, but Rosaline just laughed. They all got into the car and pulled off. The bushes rustled, and Stefan flushed thinking it was actually children before he turned towards his own car. Behind the bushes sat a brunette and a red head who high fived.

 **Lockwood Mansion**

Tyler needed information, but he would have to get it subtly. He was growing even more suspicious of his uncle. He had followed the man to the old Lockwood ruins, but for the reason he was there, Tyler didn't know, hence the need for information. He decided that his mom was the best place to start. "Have you ever been down to those old ruins in the woods?"

Carol looked up a little surprised. "The old Lockwood estate?"

"Yeah, what's the deal with the freaky underground cellar?"

"We don't talk about those kind of rooms." She said with a disapproving look on her face.

"Why not?"

"Well, this is the South, honey, but no one likes to reminisce about the old slave days."

Tyler was going to ask another question when Mason walked in. "Hey. What you guys talking about?"

"We were just talking about the old Lockwood property. Taking some friends over the swim hole." Tyler replied hurriedly before leaving the room. His mom would be of no more help, and he couldn't talk about Mason with Mason. He would have to find out later. Right now, he needed to organize a party, and then meet up with James as decided earlier.

 **Mystic Grill**

Stefan and Bonnie were sitting at a table in the Mystic Grill. Neither noticed the two people holding hands walk past the window smirking. Bonnie was getting annoyed at Stefan. "I don't know how to make a day-walking ring!"

"Emily made mine, she made Damon's too. The instructions must be in the Grimoire."

"That doesn't mean I can cast the spell."

"Bonnie, you know how to drop vampires with a single look. I think you can figure it out."

Bonnie had no doubt that she could make the ring, but she wasn't sure she wanted to. "Caroline could've killed someone, Stefan. She would've if she wasn't stopped. I can't make it easier for her to try again."

"No, we're not making it easier for her. Being cut off from her old life will make it that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity."

He could see the indecisiveness in her eyes. "And how do you know she won't hurt anyone else?"

"I don't but if we don't do everything we can to help her or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together, we might as well just stake her right now."

"I don't know if I can trust her, not with this."

"Then trust me."'

 **Alaric's Car**

They had been riding for a while with Alaric and Damon in the front, and Rosaline and Elena in the back. Damon looked back at Elena, missing Rosaline entirely. "How are you doing back there? You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly."

Alaric sighed at Damon. "I don't think she's pretending. You did kill her brother."

Rosaline perked up in interest, pretending this was new information. "You did? Tell me the details." She was promptly ignored.

"There is a huge asterisk next to the statement: he came back to life."

Rosaline spoke up again. "Well if he did, I don't see much of a problem here." Elena glared at her, "He didn't know that he would come back." A fake understanding came across Rosaline's face. It wouldn't do to have Elena mad at her.

Damon scoffed. "Why are you so sure I didn't know?"

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"You're lying." Rosaline tuned them out with a sigh. If this was going to continue, the trip was going to take forever.

 **Caroline's House**

Caroline sat in her bed, as she watched Bonnie read her grimoire and holding a ring. Stefan was in the chair next to her, and Elise was leaning on the wall. A thought suddenly came to her. "I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear the rest of my life?"

"Hey, if you don't want it…"

"No, no, she wants it." This came from Elise and Stefan. The latter turned to her.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

It was Caroline that came to her defense. "She's my friend, and if she wants to be here, she can." She turned to Bonnie. "Now what?"

"Now is the part where I explain the rules. You're a vampire, that means the urge to kill is part of who you are. The minute you let it take over, I will stop you."

"Bonnie…." Caroline started, but was stopped by Elise.

"Caroline stop. It is her spell we're using, so it's her rules you must follow. If she says no killing, then it's no killing." Elise turned to Bonnie who nodded her thanks and spelled the ring. She closed the grimoire and turned to Stefan.

"She's all yours." Was all she said before she left.

 **Duke**

They arrived at Duke and were introduced to a girl named Vanessa, who was one of Isobel's students. She led them to Isobel's office before exchanging pleasantries with Alaric, and left. They got to work looking through books, with random exclamations of boredom from Rosaline. Vanessa walked back into the room with a crossbow, and pointing it at Elena. Rosaline saw it first, and thought 'I'm gonna regret this' before running in the way and taking the arrow to the spine. Alaric ran over and pinned Vanessa to the wall. Elena helped Rosaline stand who growled out.

"Take it out, I can't reach it." She saw Elena hesitate, so she bit out. "Damon come over and rip it out."

He did, and Rosaline's eyes darkened. "I'm going to kill her." Damon nodded his agreement since the arrow was meant for Elena. Said girl stared at the both of them.

"You two are not going to kill her." Rosaline looked at her. There was only so much pretending to like and listen to Elena that someone could take.

"Just watch me."

"Do it and I'll never speak to either of you again."

That pulled a snort from Rosaline and an argument from the other two. The argument ended in a staring contest before Elena walked away from the two of them. She went over to Alaric who was interrogating Vanessa. Vanessa was swearing up and down that Elena was actually Katherine.

"I'm Elena Gibert, Isobel's daughter and descendant of Katherine Pierce. This is Damon and the one you shot is named Rosaline." She was glowering at Venessa.

"Look we need your help okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls."

 **The Wood's**

Stefan was walking with Caroline and Elise trying to teach the former about hunting animals. Elise thought this was ridiculous and it wouldn't work for Caroline. "Caroline doesn't need to know this. Animals will not sustain a vampire like her and you know it. Bonnie never said she couldn't feed on humans, just not kill them. I can teach her that."

"Yeah that sounds better. Why can't I do that? If she can teach me, I can go see Matt."

"It's Caroline's choice." He said before adding. "Caroline I know this might be confusing but your emotions are…."

"Heightened, I know. Elise explained it."

"Okay how about we go to the swimming hole after we hunt." Caroline was ready to agree but Elise was hesitant, tonight was the full moon, and Caroline had no control around humans yet.

"Are we sure that's a good idea?" But the two were already off leaving a sighing Elise to follow them.

Two siblings sat in a tree watching the events unfold below them.

 **Duke**

Vanessa sat a box in front of Elena. "This box checks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864."

"Is that all there is about her?"

"All that I'm aware of." Elena looked in the box and saw vervain in it. She looked up at Damon and Rosaline before handing some to Vanessa.

"Here take this." Vanessa looked down at it.

"Does vervain really work?" Rosaline rolled her eyes while Damon answered. The thought of vervain working on her anymore was almost funny. Sure it stung a little but nothing serious. Vanessa put the vervain in her pocket, and continued to look through the book.

 **Swimming Hole**

Tyler was talking with Matt, when Mason showed up looking around nervously. He warned Tyler about leaving before night and drove off. Stefan, Elise, and Caroline arrived soon after. Tyler walked by and Stefan was staring at him. "Why are you looking at him with your serious vampire look? Which really isn't too different from your normal look."

"My what? You think I'm too serious?"

"Well I wasn't gonna say it like that, but…" Elise rolled her eyes, 'children' she thought.

Caroline suddenly saw Matt with another girl, and went to go talk to him. She saw that it was Amy and looked to her. "Go find somebody single to stalk, Amy." The girls eyes glazed over and she walked away. Matt turned to Caroline.

"Seriously?"

"She was flirting with you."

He was exasperated. "She's harmless; you don't have to be rude." He left, he couldn't deal with her right now.

Elise walked up to her, "Real smooth, you compelled her."

"Yeah, she deserved it."

"Caroline, you're letting your jealously take control. We both know she didn't deserve it."

Caroline sighed, Elise was right as always. "My personality is killing me." Elise smiled at the irony in that. "Oh shut up."

Two people smirked behind their cups as they took a drink.

 **Duke**

They were still looking for information. Damon walked over to Elena. "Any luck?"

"There's nothing in here about Katherine that we don't already know."

"Ah, man, you know it's a bummer we're not friends anymore because I could tell you what I know."

"You're manipulating me."

"Oh my god. Did I secretly end up in a soap opera, I mean seriously you two." This came from Rosaline much to the amusement of Alaric. Personally he agreed.

"Hey guys check this out."

Vanessa pulled out a book that was full of Aztec drawings. It explained of something called the 'curse of the sun and the moon.' It told a story of vampires and werewolves that terrorized the Aztecs, until they were cursed. It made the vampires slaves to the sun, and werewolves servants of the moon. Werewolves would change into wolves every full moon. It took everything Rosaline had to not burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the story. The Originals obviously made this one up, but she would keep quiet until she asked Allison about it.

"Can they control the transformation?" Asked Damon.

Vanessa explained, "If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse. They hunt their prey of choice: vampires. But there probably aren't very many left if they do exist. Vampires would have hunted them almost to extinction because legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires."

 **Swimming Hole**

Stefan, Elise, and Caroline were looking around. It was night and everybody was leaving on the orders of Tyler. Matt was standing alone. Caroline looked over in sadness. "He's mad at me."

Stefan nudged her, "Go talk to him. We'll wait." She walked off when Stefan's phone rang. "Hey Elena." She filled him in on what Vanessa had told him while Caroline was making up, and out, with Matt.

"There's one more thing Stefan."

"What is it?"

"According to the legend, a werewolf bite can kill a vampire." Stefan looked around in panic, Matt and Caroline must have wandered off. He looked over at Elise, who nodded before running after them. He turned back to his phone.

"Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you when you get home, okay?"

"Okay." He hung up and followed Elise.

 ***Meanwhile*** In the Lockwood cellar, Mason was chaining himself up, but he heard Tyler coming, and he had to leave. He found a tree and tried to chain himself there but he looked at the moon and began to scream. He ran into his car and closed his door. He kept screaming until the screaming turned into growling.

A while later Stefan had caught up to Elise and they continued looking for Caroline. They came across Mason's car and they walked towards it. They saw yellow eyes and stiffened. A wolf jumped out, landing on them, and ran off.

 **Duke**

Elena walked back to the car with Rosaline, only to find it locked. Damon came up behind them, "Here, allow me. You're not going to be able to hate me forever." Rosaline groaned and hopped in the car.

"When you two are done making me want to puke, go tell Alaric to hurry up over there."

Damon handed her a book with the word Petrova on it. Elena read it, "I saw this on the shelf."

"Katherine originally came from Europe. Petrova was her real name. Katerina Petrova, to be exact."

She took a long look in his eyes, and she could tell this was his way of apologizing. "Thanks for the book Damon." She got into the car without another word.

 **The Woods**

Matt and Caroline were making out, when Caroline pushed him against a tree. Matt hissed in pain as he cut himself on a branch. Caroline stopped. "What happened?"

"I'm a klutz." She looked down and started breathing heavily. "What's the matter?"

She didn't answer but started drinking his blood. "Caroline? What are you doing?" She stopped and looked up at him with her face all vampired out. "Caroline, your face!" She bit him in the neck, and drank his blood until Elise and Stefan came. And just like last time Caroline's focus was drawn to a leaf. Nothing but the leaf mattered. She felt herself being pulled away, but she didn't care. She came back to her senses to find Elise holding her, and Matt passed out.

Elise looked at her and started talking before she freaked out. "Caroline, we need to go. We have to run. Something's after us. We need to lead it away from Matt. Okay? Go!"

And she ran. She wasn't sure from what, but Elise's voice left no room for arguments. She was frightened nevertheless. She would've stopped, but Elise's look kept her running. When they were back in town. Caroline spun towards Elise, "What was that?"

"Werewolf. Mason Lockwood to be exact." She gave a pointed look at Stefan. "Just like Allison said."

"Come on Caroline we have to go."

"What about Matt?"

"Already taken care of. Stefan compelled him while I had you."

 **With Tyler**

Tyler was still shaken. He had been walking back to his car when a wolf jumped out at him growling. Its eyes were like Masons had been….Mason! That had to have been Mason. The wolf had attacked him, or it tried but two people jumped down out of a tree. The girl, who had the reddest hair he had ever seen, glared at the wolf and it cringed in pain. She lessened the glare just enough for it to run away. The boy she had been with looked at him before he nodded, and they took off.

He was still walking when he came across Mason's car. He approached it carefully, as he was now wary of his uncle. The inside of the car was a complete disaster, except for a pair of shorts in the trunk. He picked them up, when a voice behind him said "Wanna toss me those?"

Tyler jumped and turned around. "It was you!" he accused. Mason nodded.

 **Mystic Grill**

Caroline walked over to Elise with tears in her eyes. Elise pulled her into a hug. "He broke up with me." She croaked out. Elise only nodded and consoled the girl in her arms.

 **Gilbert House**

Rosaline walked up to the Gilbert house to find not only Alaric and Jenna kissing, but Elena and Damon arguing again. She heard the words "You have lost me forever." And stopped. Too much drama.

"Well I'm going home. If anybody cares." She called out before doing just that.

 **Caroline's House**

Caroline woke up only to find, "Elena?"

"Nope guess again, but don't be frightened. We are going to have so much fun together."

 **The Woods**

Two siblings walked through the forest hand in hand feeling content with life. "You're right sis, I rather like playing puppet master."

She smirked, "I knew you would." The plan had been simple really, watch events unfold and make sure they were going to plan. If not, well subtle suggestion goes a long way. A few words here or there to Tyler makes him curious of Mason. Or having Julianna mention how dangerous old properties could be to Carol, and in turn, she mentions it to Tyler. Making him want to be there and defy his mother, no matter how subconsciously. Maybe even compelling Amy to play her role as the girl in love with Matt so everything would happen as planned.

"Of course having Mason Lockwood owe us a favor doesn't hurt that much." Which was true, they had stopped Mason from killing Tyler. He'd remember that. He owed them now. All was right with their world,

"So, what's next sister dear?"

"That's the best part brother mine, I have no idea."

* * *

 **A/N: So that's chapter 4, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Rose

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. In this one I skipped a few episodes because they were all just Katherine drama, and I didn't really think that would be very interesting. The Mates would basically be standing around doing nothing. I also skipped them because I just couldn't wait to introduce some of the Originals, so this episode finally has Elijah! I really liked this episode in the show, so I'm excited to do it. Enjoy!**

 **In this chapter and the two after it, I'll be revealing who one of the OC's look like. For this one since I've already done James and Rosaline, I'm gonna do Julianna. She looks like: Gemma Arterton. I hope you like my choice there.**

 **I don't own anything except for my OC's.**

* * *

 **The Mate's House**

Two weeks. They had been gone for two weeks. In that time alone, the Mystic Falls gang had managed to ruin everything. They had thought that leaving for a while to go and talk with the witches would be fine. But apparently not. They walked in the door, and one of the vampires that they had spying on the group came back to report what had happened.

"One Katherine Pierce came into town," This caused a groan from the five siblings. "She used a Caroline Forbes to spy on Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore. She tried to force them to break up, and the two staged a fake one. Damon made an enemy with Mason Lockwood after trying to stab him with silver."

Allison ran a hand through her hair. This was not how this was supposed to happen. "Go on."

"There was a community picnic where Mason informed Liz Forbes that Stefan and Damon were vampires. They were about to be killed, when her daughter saved the two, showing Liz that she was a vampire." This brought on another groan, and Elise sighed. She'd have to talk to Caroline. "Liz rejected her daughter, and Caroline made up with Elena and Stefan. Tyler almost killed someone, so he gave the moonstone to Mason, who gave it to Katherine."

It was at this point that Allison punched a hole in the wall. The vampire looked scared, but continued on anyways. "Caroline compelled her mom to forget about her being a vampire. Damon tortured Mason to death, and the gang retrieved the moonstone. Katherine compelled Elena's aunt to stab herself, so Elena and Stefan broke up for real. The Lockwood's hosted a masquerade, where Tyler killed somebody and became a werewolf. The gang also attempted to kill Katherine, but it didn't work so the put her in the tomb under the church." He hesitated.

Allison glared, "Is that all."

"Ummm…no Elena might've also been kidnapped." He looked down.

Allison screamed in rage and ran her hand through the vampire, killing him. She then sped her way upstairs and slammed her door to go work on the plans that had been ruined. James sighed, "Honestly, it's a miracle they can even manage to breathe without us." And he ran upstairs to go help his sister.

Rosaline stood up, "I'm going to go do something illegal. Preferably two states away." And with that, she ran out the door.

Elise put her head in her hands, "Considering the two upstairs won't be coming out for at least another day, I'll just go make myself useful and talk to Caroline."

The only one left was Julianna, and she had no idea what to do, until she looked down at the dead body. "Well he can no longer do his job, I guess I could do it for him." Then she too left through the front door.

 **Caroline's House**

Caroline was in her room talking to Elise about what had happened. Elise was there to comfort her. Damon showed up about 20 minutes later.

"So Sarah attacks Tyler and he pushed her away, and she tripped and she fell and hit her head." Caroline explained. Damon walked in at that point.

"Does Matt remember anything?"

"He thinks he blacked out but I think they were both compelled by Katherine. That's why I covered for Tyler and said it was an accident." She replied.

"Yeah, I don't understand that. That guy is a tool."

Elise cut in, "Isn't it obvious, if Tyler is blamed, he'll be asked questions that he can't answer. And he can't really tell his mom he's a werewolf. If she finds out what he is, she'll be close to figuring out about vampires. So, I say good job to Caroline." Caroline beamed at the praise.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Where is your mom?"

"Leading the search party for Aimee Bradley. They haven't found her body yet."

"Oh teens today and their underage drinking. Tragic." Elise snorted at the sarcasm.

"Can Tyler turn into a wolf now?" Caroline questioned.

Damon replied, "Only on a full moon but now he has increased strength and who knows what else. I wonder how much Mason told him. Does he know about us?"

Elise could've answered all of these questions, but figured that what they don't know won't hurt them. Caroline made to leave after not answering Damon's question. He stopped her. "He cannot know about us. A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire so don't be his friend! Do you understand me?"

Elise shook her head, "Oh lighten up Damon, Tyler's only dangerous one day of the month. She can be friends with him if she wants." This got her another smile from Caroline and a scowl from Damon.

"Whatever." He said as he stormed out.

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Stefan was closing his locker when Jeremy walked up to him. "Hey Jeremy."

Jeremy looked annoyed "Look, Elena's got to let me know if I'm supposed to cover for her. Jenna's cool with the two of you but you guys are pushing it."

Stefan was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You and Elena. Look I'm glad you guys are back together but if she's gonna sleep over…"

"Wait, wait….hold on a minute. We're not back together." Julianna walked up to them 'coincidentally' at that moment.

"Hey guys what's up."

"Oh hey Julianna. Have you seen Elena?"

"No, sorry. My family just got back. Is something wrong?"

"We just don't know where she's at."

"I'm sure that she's fine but let me help you look anyways." They took off, neither boy saw the smirk on Julianna's face."

-M-

Later Damon met up with Stefan and Julianna in the parking lot. The first thing Stefan said was, "This has Katherine written all over it."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Katherine's in the tomb. Trust me; I'm the one that shut her in."

"Did you?"

Julianna raised her hand, "I fail to see how the blame game is going to help us find Elena."

Stefan glared, "How do we know you didn't do it?"

"Because I'm helping you find her, or maybe because I've been across the country for the last two weeks. Or even because if I did do it, you don't want to make me an enemy so you'll accept my word and my help."

Stefan nodded, "Sounds Good." He turned towards his car.

"Where are you going?"

"To ask Katherine." The others sighed and followed him.

 **A House**

Elena woke up to hear a conversation going on upstairs. She couldn't remember how she got here, only that she never made it home from the masquerade party. She also remembered being awake for a little bit, but nothing after that. She got up to hear the argument. "How's the girl."

The guy answered her, "Still passed out."

"You didn't touch her, did you?"

"Give me some credit. So, you called him?"

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works."

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?"

"They said he got it."

"Wonderful!"

Elena walked up the stairs, only to step on a creaky floorboard. The girl ran up to her, "You! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?"

Elena gulped, "Who's Elijah?"

"He's your worst nightmare."

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Bonnie was getting really frustrated, "I can't undo the tomb spell Stefan. Even if I wanted to. It took both me and my Grams to undo it the first time."

Julianna wanted to stop the argument before it started, "What if there was another way to find Elena?"

-M-

"How does this work?" asked Jeremy.

Bonnie looked over at Julianna, who nodded, before saying "I'll use your blood to draw energy for the tracking spell. You're blood related; it'll make the connection stronger." Just then Stefan walked in.

"Alright, Alaric said we've got to clear out in 10 minutes. I've got weapons, he stocked me up."

Bonnie nodded at Jeremy, "Are you ready?" He nodded and she cut his hand, letting the blood fall on a map. She started chanting a spell and the blood moved toward a location. "There, she's there."

They all looked at it. "That's 300 miles away." Said Jeremy.

"No, Bonnie. We need a more exact location than that."

Julianna stared at the map, "That's as close as the spell will get, Stefan. We can have Jeremy text us what's in that area on the road. And no Jeremy, you don't get to go. You'll hurt us more than help us."

Damon walked in, "What makes you think you're coming?"

"Because you can't stop me. Let's go." She headed towards the parking lot, leaving the two brothers to follow.

-M-

Elise was walking outside with Caroline, when she saw Tyler staring at them. "Caroline, did you talk to Tyler?"

"Yeah."

"Did you talk about what happened that night?"

"Yeah, you said I could."

"I know I did. But for right now you should avoid him for a while. He's getting suspicious."

She glanced at him nervously, "Alright."

 **Damon's Car**

While the two brothers were having a pointless conversation, Julianna was thinking about something of consequence. Her real motives for helping Elena. They found out that Elijah was coming to the U.S. last week. And Julianna would bet anything that Elena's going missing had something to do with him. Now she wasn't stupid, and had a pretty good suspicion that Elijah was her mate. So, if he was going to be there, Julianna wanted to meet him.

 **A House**

Elena was left alone with the vampire she found out was named Rose. "Why am I here?"

"You keep asking these questions like I'm gonna answer them."

"Why won't you?"

"That's another one."

"You got me okay? It's not like I can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me."

"I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service."

Elena remembered what they were talking about earlier, "Delivery to who, Elijah?"

"Two points to the eavesdropper." Said Rose with heavy sarcasm in her voice. The conversation continued like that for a while, with Elena asking questions and Rose not answering them, until one certain topic came up.

"Why me?"

"You're a Petrova doppelganger. You're the key to breaking the sun and the moon curse. In order to break the curse, you're the one that has to die."

-M-

They did end up explaining what Originals were to Elena and why they were after Trevor. "The Originals are the first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off." Rose cleared her throat and Trevor looked sheepish, "Correction, I pissed them off."

"What did you do?"

Rose glared at him, "He made the same mistake countless others did; he trusted Katerina Petrova." She turned to Elena, "We're not gonna make the same mistake again."

 **Caroline's House**

Tyler showed up at Caroline's house later that day. He ran in and shoved Caroline into the wall, "You're a werewolf, say it." Caroline started laughing, which made Tyler mad, and his grip tightened. Caroline was about to say something when Elise ran in, pushing Tyler into the wall with her face vamped out.

"She's not a werewolf, okay?"

 **Damon's Car**

"Honestly you two, fights over blood turns into a fight about Elena?" Julianna was usually considered the best Mate to deal with for many reasons. Mostly because she's not insane and she doesn't immediately want to kill people when they annoyed her. That being said, it was considered a real feat that in the span of 290 miles she wanted to kill the Salvatores. It was all Elena this, and Elena that between them. Everything was a fight about Elena. Now Julianna thought that Elena was nice enough, but with these two, you'd think that she created life itself.

 **A House**

There was a knock on the door, and Trevor was panicking. "He's here, this was a mistake!"

"No, I told you that I would get you out of this. Stay here and don't make a sound." She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Elijah wearing a suit.

"Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house." She led him into a study off the main room.

"Oh, no what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?"

"I have the doppelganger."

"That's impossible, her family line ended with Katerina. I know that for a fact."

"The facts are wrong."

"Well, show her to me."

"Elijah, you are a man of honor, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it."

He obviously knew what she was talking about. "You have my word that I will pardon you."

They both stood up and walked into the room with Trevor and Elena. The minute he spotted Elena, he ran over and smelled her. "It's impossible." He looked at her and smiled. "Hello there."

-M-

He stared at her for a while before standing up abruptly, "We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be leaving." Elena looked at Rose and started begging.

"Please don't let him take me."

The only sign that anybody heard her was the unhappy look on Elijah's face, "One last piece of business then we're done." He walked towards Trevor, who was begging for forgiveness, and smiled. Then, he ripped off his head and turned to Rose. "Don't Rose, now that you're free." He turned toward Elena and motioned her to follow him.

Trying to buy more time, Elena said "No, what about the moonstone?"

He turned around sharply. "What do you know about the moonstone?"

"I know that you need it and I know where it is."

"Tell me where it is."

"It doesn't work that way."

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you negotiating with me?" He looked over at Rose as if to ask whether she had anything to do with this.

Rose raised her hands, "It's the first I've heard of it." He moved to compel Elena, but it didn't work. He looked down at her necklace.

"What is vervain doing around your neck?" He ripped off the necklace and tried compulsion again. "Tell me where the moonstone is." Elena's eyes clouded over as she answered in a monotone.

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins."

"What's it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine."

There was a breaking noise that came from upstairs, Elijah grabbed Elena and threw her at Rose before speeding up the stairs. He saw three vampires running around, one noticeably faster than the other two. A voice broke his concentration, "Down here." He ran down only to get a stake in the hand. Elena was grabbed by Stefan while Damon took Rose. Julianna went upstairs to wait it out, just in case.

He looked over and saw that Rose and Elena were gone. He growled, "Excuse me. To Whom It May Concern, you're making a great mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" He broke a wooden coat rack in half to make a stake. "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So, I want the girl. I'm going to count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

Elena appeared at the top of the stairs, "I'll come with you, just please don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me out." He eyed her and ran up the stairs with the stake still in his hand.

"What game are you playing with me?" She smirked and threw a vervain bomb at his face. It healed immediately and he rushed at Elena with anger in his eyes. Stefan jumped out and tackled them both to the bottom of the stairs. Elijah got up immediately after that, but Stefan didn't. He started walking Stefan's way when Damon came out and staked him to the door. Rose seeing this, immediately ran out the door. Damon moved to follow her but Elena made him stop.

Upstairs, Julianna hunched over in pain. 'Must've stabbed Elijah' she thought. She started breathing, and soon she could move without wincing. She heard the others leave a while back, just like she thought they would. It made sense since she didn't really help them, and with all the excitement it would be easy to forget that they brought another person. She headed over to the library to wait.

 **Caroline's House**

Elise had left a while ago after explaining vampires to Tyler, and making him promise not to tell anybody since Tyler thought that only Elise and Caroline were vampires. She wanted to give him and Caroline some 'alone' time. They didn't need to know that she was listening from outside. She heard Tyler talking, "I'm gonna turn and I won't be able to stop it." And then Caroline looked like she wanted to cry, but instead just ran over and soothed Tyler.

Elise grinned and left. 'All in a day's work.' She thought.

 **Salvatore House**

Stefan heard a noise and he ran downstairs. He was surprised to find Rose. "I'm not here to hurt you. I came here to warn you. Elijah may be dead, but this isn't over."

Stefan stared, "What do you mean 'it's not over'?"

"It isn't over. The Originals, they'll come for her. They have to. They're doing it for him."

"For who?"

"Klaus."

 **A House**

Elijah pulled the stake out of his chest, and noted the blood bag on the floor. He picked it up and eyed it suspiciously before determining it was safe and drinking it. He heard humming coming from the library, and went towards the noise to investigate.

In a chair, he saw a beautiful girl with long brown hair, and brown eyes. She was reading a book, and didn't seem to notice him. So, being the gentleman he was he cleared his throat. The girl, obviously a vampire looked up calmly and smiled. He looked at her and said, "Either you have an incredible lack of intelligence for a vampire, or you have a very good reason as to why I shouldn't kill you right now."

She smiled again as if he didn't just threaten her and replied in a smooth voice, "Hello Elijah, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to meet you."


	6. Meeting Elijah

**A/N: Hello again! Here's the next chapter as promised. I really want to say thank you for reading this story, as well as favoriting, following and reviewing. Reviews help me know whether what I'm doing is working or not and I really appreciate them. It took me forever to write this chapter because I had no idea how I wanted Elijah's and Julianna's interaction to go. This way was my favorite.**

 **Question: This chapter does not follow an episode, but rather takes place right where the last one left off. Do you like when i do that, or should i just stick to episodes? I wrote this one to further the story, but tell me if you want more like this or not.**

 **Character looks: This time is Elise. She looks like Chloe Bennet. The only one left is Allison, and I'm excited.**

 **So, tell me what you think.**

 **I do not own anything but my OC's.**

* * *

 _Last Time_

" _Hello Elijah, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to meet you."_

 **A House**

Elijah, being ever the gentleman, asked "And your name is?"

"Julianna."

He nodded, before he took the seat across from her. She had peaked his interest. "May I ask why you decided to come here?"

"You can. I wanted to meet you."

"Why?"

"Because I have a vested interest in you, and your well-being."

Elijah sighed. He'd walked in the room fully prepared to stake her. He wondered to himself why he hadn't done it yet. He usually couldn't stand it when his questions were answered vaguely, the real answer being danced around. Something about her though, made him want to play this word game. He was drawn to her, like she was a magnet. He wanted to know why.

Elijah, Julianna decided, was smart. She could see his eyes calculating who she could be, and if left alone in his thoughts for too long he would figure it out. She wasn't stupid, she knew that he would figure it out eventually. She just wanted to get to know him first. If he found out who she was first, he would decide to be with her, of that she had no doubt. But, Julianna had always been one for true love. She didn't want to Elijah to love her because he felt he had to, but because he wanted to. Wanting him distracted, she spoke up.

"You look like you could use some clothes, and maybe a shower, no offense, but I doubt you want to be running around smelling like vervain and blood. My house is a couple of hours from here, and my brother's clothes would probably fit you until you can get your own." Everything she said was true, but she just didn't really want to leave him just yet. She had just met him, and still didn't know anything about him. She realized she didn't have much time until he figured out who she was, or killed her for being too secretive. She was walking a very fine line.

Elijah was warring with himself. On one hand, he wanted to accept the offer, even though he could get to where he was staying within the hour. But, he admitted he wanted to know more about the intriguing Julianna. The other, much more reasonable side of him, reminded him that this could all be a trap. Not that he was worried for his own safety, Julianna had no hopes of killing him. But, it was that he would be disappointed if that were the case. Making up his mind he said, "Ok."

They walked out to the car, which Julianna had brought to the house while she was waiting for Elijah, in relative silence. Julianna got in the driver's side, and started up the car. They drove off.

The ride started out awkward, neither talked because neither knew what to say. After about 20 minutes of silence, Julianna tried to break the tension. "So, do you have any family?" Right after saying that, she inwardly cursed. That had to be the worst question to ask to make Elijah less suspicious of her.

She was right, as Elijah eyed her cautiously, but answered nonetheless. "I have siblings. Three brothers and a sister, and you?"

Julianna smiled. "I am much the same, but I have three sisters and a brother. There's Elise, she and I used to be a lot closer than we are now. She takes care of us, almost like a parent. Makes sure we're alright. There's Rosaline, she's what I call the free-spirit. Never really staying still. Finally, there's James and Allison. You can't mention one without the other. They're stuck together like glue. Allison leads the family, with James her second in command. I love them all, but they make me want to tear my hair out." She laughed.

Elijah smiled, her laugh was beautiful. He couldn't help but notice the similarities between them and his own siblings, but put that aside for now.

They kept a light conversation after that. Neither mentioning family nor being a vampire, but instead things like interests and hobbies. The two found they had much in common, this came a surprise too one, and to the joy of the other. Elijah found himself thoroughly enjoying Julianna's company. He was enjoying himself so much, that he almost didn't notice the Mystic Falls sign. Almost.

"Julianna, does your family perhaps live in Mystic Falls?"

"Well technically we live just outside of town, but yeah."

Elijah wasn't one to believe in coincidences, and this was something he needed to investigate. He'd watch for now, but he'd be cautious.

 **The Mates House**

She pulled up to a rather large house. Nothing as extravagant as anything Klaus would pick out, but it was a nice home. She parked out front and they got out of the car. She opened the door and then turned to him.

"Hold on for a minute." Surprised, he followed her request, but realized why she made it when he tapped his foot against the invisible barrier keeping him out. Julianna pulled out her phone and called somebody. She talked to whoever it was before putting the phone on speaker. He heard a voice on the other end say.

"Elijah, please come into my home." Elijah did just that before chuckling at the genius of the idea.

Julianna hung up the phone, and walked in beside him. "Welcome to our humble abode." She said.

He was about to reply when a girl came downstairs, and took a look at him. She turned to Julianna before she burst out laughing. "Oh my god, she is so going to kill you!" Was all she said before laughing some more.

Julianna scowled. "Hello to you too Rosaline."

Elijah made a noise of recognition. "Ah, so you're Rosaline. My name is Elijah, but judging from your reaction to my presence you already knew that."

Rosaline stood up and shook his hand in greeting, before she turned to Julianna. "I don't know what possessed you to do this, but I'm fine with it. Only thing is, you have to tell Allison." Julianna winced at that, but Rosaline continued. "That being said, I'll show up to your funeral. You two have fun, I'm going to go and hide from the nuclear explosion that is now destined to happen." She walked out the door and got into a car, but they could still hear her laughter as she pulled off.

Julianna sighed and started walking up the stairs gesturing for Elijah to follow. "I apologize for her behavior."

"It's no trouble, really. I am curious to know why she seems positive that your death is imminent."

"It's my sister, Allison, she likes to keep a low profile, and me doing this isn't exactly a low profile. Besides bringing an Original home is specifically breaking one of her rules."

Elijah didn't really believe that that was the full story, but instead asked. "Rules? Forgive me for saying this, but your sister seems a little controlling of you."

Julianna shook her head. "She only does it to protect us, and she thinks the best way to do that is have rules. She really does have our best interests at heart. Besides, it's kept us alive this long." They came up to a room, and she pushed open the door. The room was large, and painted a forest green color. In the middle was a silver canopy bed. Off to one side was a door that led to the bathroom. With a start, Elijah realized this was Julianna's room.

Julianna pointed at the door, "Through there's the bathroom you can clean yourself up. I'll go grab some of James' clothes you can wear."

He thanked her, then walked into the bathroom. She was a puzzle. She risked a lot with her family by helping him and bringing him to the house. She had to have some sort of motive, but he couldn't figure it out. This didn't bother him as much as he thought it should have. He absently noted the bathroom, it was nice, nothing flashy. Everything was either silver, blue, or white. He shook his head, and turned on the shower. He was not fond of smelling like vervain after all. Stepping in, he felt the smallest pang of jealousy seeing soap obviously meant for a man. He pushed that feeling, he had no right of feeling, down. After a few minutes, he heard Julianna step in and put clothes on the sink before leaving again.

After his shower he saw the clothes left out. It was a pair of jeans and a white shirt. He pulled them on, and they fit surprisingly well. He left the bathroom, to see Julianna sitting on her bed reading a book. He walked over. "I really need to thank you again." She smiled.

"No need, I told you I have a vested interest."

He was frustrated. She said that before, but he had no idea what that interest was. She wasn't asking about his family, except for that first question, so it was safe to assume she didn't want to get at Niklaus. She was being the perfect host, and he had no idea why. He didn't like not knowing things, but he just knew that she wouldn't answer any of his questions, no matter what he did short of torture. He hadn't even entertained that idea for more than a few seconds. Something told him that if he did torture her, he would regret it.

Sighing, he told her he was going to feed, but that he would be back. They both knew that only one part of that was true, but she didn't try and stop him.

He walked out of the house. He knew that this would be a good time to go after the doppelganger, but there were more important things to do. He had research to get done.

-o-

The few hours before Allison came home were arguably the worst of Julianna's long life. She knew she wouldn't actually die, but there were things worse than death. A few hundred years ago was the first and last time she made Allison mad. Her revenge was always to play with the mind of whoever made her upset.

Last time, everyone but Allison and Julianna left the house, which wasn't a very rare occurrence. For a few days Julianna was completely ignored, but that wasn't the bad part. The bad part was a few days after that when Allison was frantically calling all of their siblings asking where Julianna was. She was running around the house looking. Julianna tried to get her attention and all but screamed in her face. Allison hadn't even flinched. Julianna didn't leave the house because an invisible barrier wouldn't let her.

After a few days of Allison 'looking' Julianna began to question her own sanity and eventually questioned whether she had died or not. Allison made her believe that her own self was a ghost. That was how good Allison was. She couldn't talk to anybody, and the one person that was with her, didn't see her. She broke down after five days. That night their siblings came home and greeted Julianna as if nothing had happened. Allison pretended she didn't even know what Julianna was talking about. Right then and there, Julianna promised to never cross her sister.

So here she was, doing something to make Allison mad, like a genius. Then she heard the door open. She gave a silent prayer before running downstairs. She walked up to Allison.

"Hello. Remember how you once said that you loved me, and could never hate me?" She gave her best smile.

Allison narrowed her eyes, "What did you do?"

"Well my dear sister, I had a lapse in judgement. I was invited to join the Salvatore brothers in their little escapade of saving Elena. All was well until I realized she was taken by an Original, Elijah no less." Allison clenched her fists. "The Salvatores took Elijah by surprise and managed to stab him. I was upstairs avoiding him, and the Savatores left without me. I let my emotions get the best of me and helped Elijah."

"Is that all?" Allison's voice was more of a growl than anything.

"Well it would've been. But then I was waiting for my car, and Elijah woke up. He came and talked to me. And then, here comes the lapse in judgement, I invited him back to the house. He accepted, and I invited him in. And here we are. Well he's not here at the moment, but he'll be back."

Dead Silence. James, who came in a few seconds after Allison, backed up. Allison was shaking with rage, before a calm took over. She started walking up the stairs, but not before yelling. "Don't bother me if you value your life, and it would be wise for you to stay out of my sight."

Julianna let out a relieved breath. James stayed in the living room, not going anywhere near Allison for a while. Julianna headed back to her room to wait for Elijah.

-o-

Elijah showed up more frustrated than he was when he left. He stormed into Julianna's room. "How is it that you don't exist? Not on paper, not even to the witches."

Julianna glanced up. "Hello to you to. To answer your question, I have no idea. Allison takes care of all of that."

"Speaking of Allison, I've noticed that you're not dead."

"I will be if I go near her in the next few days."

He nodded. "Then it's best you not do that."

-o-

The next few days, Elijah and Julianna spent all day in her room to avoid the wrath of Allison. They spent their days doing much the same as during the car ride. Questions about anything and everything. Even family. Julianna was careful to leave out how they were turned, and anything about mates or Jess. She did tell him how old they were. Elijah was shocked at how much he was enjoying himself. Julianna was a fascinating person, and she felt much the same about Elijah.

A week later, Julianna deemed it safe to leave her room. Well, Elijah was never really stuck, but he made no move to leave, and Julianna never forced him to. They went downstairs and into the kitchen. It was then that he met James. James stood by the sink, and looked up when he heard them walk in. He looked Elijah over and nodded to himself. He then walked up to Elijah with his most charming smile, and stuck out his hand.

"I'm James. You must be Elijah. Nice to meet you."

Elijah firmly shook his hand. "Likewise."

Julianna spoke up, "No flirting James."

James just smirked, "What's the problem? Jealous?" He turned serious. "I do hope you know what you're doing." Then smiled brightly, "Nice to meet you Elijah!" He winked suggestively, and ran upstairs, leaving behind the other two to stare.

Elijah chuckled, "So that's James?"

"Yep, and he was shamelessly flirting with you."

-o-

The next sibling Elijah met was Elise. She was courteous, and shook his hand, but she left immediately afterwards.

"Your siblings are strange."

"Yeah, but they're all I've got."

He met Allison one day later. He and Julianna went out in the forest to talk for a change in scenery. She was walking out the door when they were walking in. Elijah realized that she was the sibling they all looked to as their superior. He could see why. She wasn't intimidating from her looks, on the contrary she was quite beautiful. It was the fact that she radiated power and confidence. Her eyes were filled with darkness. It reminded him a lot of Niklaus. She stiffened when she saw the pair.

"Hello Julianna, care to introduce me?"

"Elijah this is Allison, Allison Elijah."

Allison eyed him, before giving him a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Pleasure to meet you Elijah."

"The pleasure is mine." She nodded and turned to Julianna. "I'm leaving town for a few days. Don't let your judgement lapse again." Julianna gave a nod, and Allison ran off.

Elijah watched her leave. "If I could be killed, your sister might scare me." Julianna nodded.

"She has that affect."

-o-

Elijah was waiting for Julianna to return from the kitchen when he figured it out. He'd realized he had fallen in love a few days ago, but he didn't act on his feelings. The problem was that he fell in love all too quickly, after past experiences would reason that he shouldn't be able to love anymore. He and Julianna were too perfect together for it to be natural. Same amount of siblings, and not to mention Allison's similarity to Klaus. He hadn't thought of it sooner because he thought they didn't exist, or had already died. Julianna walked back in.

He pushed her up against a wall using his vampire speed, "You're my Mate, and your siblings are my siblings' Mates. I'm right, aren't I? That's why you have a vested interest, isn't it?" He asked almost desperately. He needed to be right, he needed this to be real.

"Yeah." She whispered.

Hurt and a little bit of anger passed through him. "Why didn't you tell me, or find me earlier."

"I was scared. Scared that you wouldn't believe me, or you would only love me because you thought you had too. I wanted you to fall in love with me before you found out."

He looked into her eyes. "It worked, I did." Her reply was cut off as he kissed her.


	7. Katerina

**A/N: Hey Guys! I finally finished chapter 7. I could've posted it last night, but it wasn't done until around midnight, so here I am. Thanks again to everybody who read, followed, Favorited, and reviewed this story. It's awesome and it makes me smile like an idiot all day long.**

 **As for last chapter. You guys seemed to like the chapters not following an episode, so I'll probably do those every once in a while. It was really fun to write.**

 **Character looks: The last one left is Allison. She looks like Jacqueline Emerson, but with green eyes.**

 _ **Italics=**_ **thinking**

 **Disclaimer:I obviously do not own TVD, I only own my OC's**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Mates' House**

It had been two days since their first kiss. Suffice to say, it had not been the last. Other than that, nothing much had really changed. Elijah still stayed at the house, and most of his days were spent talking. He couldn't remember a time where doing absolutely nothing had ever been so enjoyable.

He started paying more attention to Julianna's siblings as well. He had yet to inform his own family of his recent discovery. And, he wasn't sure if he would any time soon. He loved his siblings dearly and wanted them to be happy, but he knew at least one of them would mess it up. Rebekah would be jealous of James' flirting, whether he was serious about it or not. Finn and Elise would either be best friends or worst enemies. He hadn't decided yet.

Klaus and Allison, those two would be like introducing dynamite and a match. Not to say that they wouldn't get along. They would be an explosion of passion, and hatred at the same time. They both had a darkness in them, that when put together could be disastrous. And if either one made the other mad, Elijah shuddered at the thought.

At least, he supposed, that Kol and Rosaline would have no problems that he could see. They cared too much about having fun for one of them to be hurt by the others actions. So, if he called his siblings now, he could lose Julianna. That might be seen as selfish, but he wouldn't give her up over a childish argument.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Julianna walked in her room from downstairs, where she'd been having a 'discussion' with her family about what they were going to do. Elijah could have listened in, but he hadn't. She sat on the couch next to him. He looked over.

"How did that go?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know how family is." She suddenly took on a nervous look in her eyes. "Elijah, have you ever been in love?"

Elijah stilled. He knew that this was not a random question, and it probably had something to do with the conversation she had downstairs. He silently cursed his nobility for not allowing him to listen. Being truthful was his only option here, no matter how much it might hurt both of them to admit it. "I have."

"Oh. May I ask with who?"

"In the year 1490, in Bulgaria. There was a young girl named Katerina Petrova." He looked over at Julianna, knowing that she disliked Katerina. Her face was blank, so he continued. "She had run away from her home, and traveled to England, and became a member of society. She attended a party that was hosted for my brother's birthday. Niklaus needed Katerina to break the curse that kept his werewolf side dormant. The only way to do that was to kill her." Elijah paused and let Julianna take in the information. She didn't seem all that surprised.

"My family has been watching over yours for some time now. We all know about Klaus being a dormant werewolf." He nodded before continuing the story.

"During this time Katerina began staying with my family. I'll admit both Klaus and I began giving her our affections around the same time. I started to fall in love, but I don't know for sure whether or not that Klaus had as well. If I had to take a guess, I would say he was just using her for his own personal gain. But I digress. This had happened one other time before. Ironically, or not, depending on how you look at the situation, I fell in love with the original doppelganger when I was still human. Her name was Tatia." He decided to gloss over her because he truly loved Tatia, and it would pain Julianna to talk about his love for another.

"After I fell in love with Katerina, I attempted to prevent her death that was fast approaching. However, she ran away and turned herself into a vampire with the help of two others. I was stuck cleaning up the mess she left behind. Klaus was furious, and has been chasing her ever since. It wasn't until after she ran away that I realized that I had been used, and my feelings for her all but disappeared." He added this as an afterthought, as though to reassure Julianna.

By the end of his shortened summary, Julianna was hurt. She wasn't stupid, and knew that since he didn't know about her existence he was free to love whoever he wanted. She even knew about Katherine. But she didn't know about Tatia. That wasn't really the part that hurt the most. She could handle the fact that he had loved others. She was hurt by the fact that he still loved both of them. That if given the chance, he'd probably be with them. Maybe it was her own insecurities blowing things out of proportion, but she felt that he would never put her first. She could see it in the way that he spoke about both of them, Tatia more than Katherine. The look in his eyes when either was mentioned. He had a look of longing and grief, but most of all, a look of love. And it pained her to see that, she didn't receive that look because she wasn't his first love. She'd always be important to him, but he would never love her to the same scale as the others. She was too late for that.

Swallowing back her emotions she asked. "Is that all, only two?"

Elijah, in a rare case of obliviousness, said, "There were a few others, but none so serious."

It felt like she had been stabbed, but she said nothing. Elijah asked her, "What about you?"

Julianna took a deep breath. "There was one. I knew him long before I met him. When I was younger, I was extraordinarily shy, I never gathered up the courage to talk to him. He's a vampire as well, so I would run into him from time to time, but still I never talked to him. It wasn't until years later that I spoke to him for the first time. He was everything I had imagined he'd be. Everything I saw from afar, was even more prominent from up close. My times with him were what I considered, and still consider the best of my life."

Elijah looked at her, "And what happened to him?"

"I don't know yet, he's not dead. Nor have we stopped talking."

Elijah felt a pang of jealousy. Whoever it was obviously was someone that Julianna cared for deeply. And if they were still together, what did the last two days mean? Jealously, and with little kindness in his voice, he asked, "What's his name?"

She stood. "Elijah. His name is Elijah. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." She walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Elijah stood in a bit of shock. Shaking himself out of it, he muttered, "Maybe I won't have to call my siblings to mess things up. I am doing a fine job of that all by myself."

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

James sighed, he'd been stuck at the Boarding House for well over an hour. He came here after the brothers invited one of them to meet Rose. It was in James' opinion that they felt bad for leaving Julianna at the house Elena had been held in, and this was how the brothers were trying to make it up. He didn't know what possessed him to volunteer to be the one to 'meet' Rose. This wouldn't really be their first meeting, but Rose wouldn't remember him. He looked much different than he did 300 years ago.

He was right, Rose didn't remember him. She was also apparently a Klaus expert now. He snorted at the thought of that. She told him some things she 'knew', and the girl was clueless. The Salvatore's would be getting nowhere near any Originals with this information any time soon. There was a knock on the door, and Damon went to go answer it.

He came back with Elena in tow. Damon greeted her. "Hello Elena."

James grinned. If he was going to be stuck here, he might as well have some fun. "Hello Elena. Looking lovely as ever today." He was satisfied by both Elena's blush, and Damon's glare.

Elena got her blush under control. "Hello. Is Stefan here? He called. Said it was important."

Damon made a grand gesture. "Right this way." There was still a slight scowl on his face directed at James. Stefan walked down the stairs at that moment.

"Hey."

Elena turned to him, "What is this about?" Her question was answered when Rose walked in. Elena pointed an accusing finger, accompanied by a glare. "You."

Rose lifted her hands in a gesture of peace. She started talking after they sat down, ignoring Elena's glare. "Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years, and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap. But Klaus, I know he's real."

James rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure that he could handle so much stupid in such a short amount of time. Shouldn't it be obvious to them that Klaus is real? They just met Elijah. An Elijah who was currently staying at his house. James smirked at that. Elijah had messed up that morning. He'd come downstairs and left abruptly, deep in thought, after Julianna left crying. But James had no doubt that the issue would be resolved by the end of the day.

He tuned in to hear Rose say, "No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus." James laughed at that. They all turned to him in question.

He shook his head. "Don't mind me, just thinking of something." He turned up the charm and flirted towards Rose. "Please continue darling, I love listening to your voice." This brought an embarrassed look to Rose, but she continued.

"Elijah is a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal."

Stefan nodded and added, in James' opinion, a random thought. "Klaus is known to be the oldest."

Elena started freaking out. "Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?"

James nodded at the same time Rose said "Yes," and Stefan said "No."

Damon sighed at the mixed answers and tried to explain all three of them. "What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true…"

Rose interrupted him. "Which it is."

He continued. "And you're not saying it so I don't kill you."

James shook his head. Damon really had a high opinion of himself. Rose had so many years on him that the fight wouldn't even be funny. Of course he didn't say that out loud, because that would not put his family in good favor with the Salvatore's. Rose replied to Damon's comment and said.

"Which I'm not."

Damon ignored her again. "Then we're looking at a solid maybe."

Stefan was trying his best to reassure. "Look Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist."

James silently snorted. _If Elijah got killed, especially by these idiots, then I'm a fairy._ He thought.

Rose pointed out to Stefan. "Not that you know of."

Damon rolled his eyes. "That's not helping."

Stefan, ever the optimist, gave more reassurance. "Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story."

Rose disagreed, "He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot."

"Alright we're shaking. You made your point" Damon said sarcastically.

Elena stood up, and all attention immediately went to her. "Where are you going?"

"School, I'm late."

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you." Stefan offered.

"It's okay, I know where it is." And she walked out.

James added. "Five bucks says she's not going to school." He grinned cheekily.

"Shut up, James."

 **The Woods**

Elise was being dragged through the woods. Elena had asked Caroline to go with her to the tomb with Katherine in it. Caroline agreed, but made Elise go as well. She couldn't actually say no to Caroline, so she went along with it. Elena was tried to come up with a decent lie.

"Tell everyone I wasn't feeling well and I went home from school."

Caroline pouted. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm a terrible liar."

"Well lucky for the both of you, I'm a fantastic liar."

Elena nodded gratefully. "And keep Stefan busy. I don't want him to know what I'm up to."

Caroline groaned into her hands. "I'm even worse at duplicity, and you know this."

"Don't worry about Stefan. I can keep him in the dark about all of this. As long as Caroline keeps her mouth shut."

"Hey!" She protested.

"Well it's true."

Caroline gracefully changed the topic, she turned towards Elena. "Why don't you want Stefan to know?"

"Because he would never be okay with me doing this." All three walked under the church ruins. They stopped in front of the tomb door.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Caroline asked, unsure.

"Yes, I'm sure. She's the only one who knows the about Klaus. The only one who can tell me how to stop him."

Elise almost chuckled, but she held back. The thought of Elena taking on Klaus was amusing. And to think that Katherine would know how to kill him was absurd.

Caroline gave Elena one last look of uncertainty, before pushing open the tomb door with Elise's help.

"Katherine?" Elena called. She turned to the other two occupants of the room. "I'll be okay."

As she said that, they heard a noise at the tomb entrance. Standing there in a dress was a rather upset looking Katherine. "Hello Elena. You came to watch me wither away? Goodbye Caroline." She paused when she saw Elise. "And who are you? I know we've met sometime before, so why can't I remember your name?"

Elise remained calm on the outside, but on the inside she panicked a little. She didn't think that Katherine would remember her. They'd only met for 5 minutes at the most. It was at the Kentucky Derby of all places. Katherine had come up and stood by Elise. They had a small conversation before Elise booked it at as fast as she could after she accidentally mentioned the Originals. Gathering her confidence she said.

"I'm surprised you remember me. It was a party in Russia not even 300 years ago. We greeted each other, but held no significant conversation."

Katherine studied her for a minute before accepting the explanation. This also took the suspicious looks off of her from Elena and Caroline. She internally sighed in relief.

Katherine looked on, now uninterested. "You can both go now." They gave one last look of concern to Elena, who nodded. And then Caroline and Elise left the two doppelgangers to their conversation.

Elise smirked. She told them she was a good liar.

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

James was 'napping' leaving Damon and Rose to their very 'private' conversation. He was listening to them having a conversation regarding Elena and feelings. He thought to himself, _I_ _n all my years of being a vampire, I have never met any group as annoying and emotional than this one. Oh god, I'm turning into Allison. Eh it_ _can't be that bad, she would've said that out loud._ He became intrigued in their conversation once more when he heard Damon speak.

"Humor me. You got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it?"

"Through a very low somebody on the totem pole. A guy named Slater in Richmond."

James figured that the guy was very very low on the totem pole if he'd never heard of a Slater. He knew the top 50, and no Slater is on that list.

Damon made a decision. "Perfect. I'll drive."

"No. You forget not all of us can do sun."

James felt keys land on his face, so he opened his eyes. Damon started speaking when he did. "Then you can sit in the back, and James can drive."

Pretending to be confused, James asked. "Drive where?"

"Richmond."

"Oh, okay."

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Elise looked over at Caroline while they were walking down the halls towards Stefan. "Remember what I said. Let me talk."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it."

Elise raised her hand. "Stefan!"

He turned around and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey. Listen, we need to talk."

"Well Elena went home sick. So, I was just want to go check up on her."

"Oh, well it's really important actually."

He looked with a new attention. "Well what do you want to talk about?"

Just as Elise was about to give him an answer, she was interrupted. Caroline, who had been looking more and more nervous as the conversation went on, answered for her.

"I told Tyler I'm a vampire." Elise put her head in her hands and sighed.

 **Richmond Coffee Shop**

Elijah watched as the car containing James, Damon, and Rose pulled into an underground parking lot. He had a very good guess as to what they were doing there. He saw them all walk out of the car, and Damon pushed Rose against a wall. They had a little conversation before they entered the shop. Elijah listened in.

Rose ran up and hugged Slater. "Hey how are you?"

"Good. I saw you come, what are you doing here?"

"Long story, but I want you to meet…"

"Damon Salvatore. Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova." He turned to James. "You however, I don't know. And that's saying something, I know almost every vampire. So, how is it I don't know you?"

James shrugged, "I'm not really anybody important, so it doesn't really surprise me you haven't heard of me. My names James by the way." He put on his most charming smile. "You however, I've heard so much about. Can I just say what a pleasure it is to meet you." He said this in a very seductive tone. Slater stuttered, while Damon and Rose rolled their eyes.

Elijah chuckled lowly. He was more than used to James' ways. It wasn't surprising that Slater knew about Damon, that's what made Slater a contact at all. He's useful for his knowledge. It did surprise Elijah that Slater didn't know about James. Whatever it was that Allison did to hide the 5 siblings, must have worked extremely well. He put that aside for now and continued listening.

Slater, who just figured out how to use his voice again changed the topic. He turned to Rose. "So I take it I was right? What I told you about the tomb under the church was true?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, it was right. Thank you for the tip."

Slater moved his attention to the other two. "It's nice to meet you, maybe. What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?"

 **Mystic Grill**

After Caroline gave Stefan that horrific lie, she dragged him and Elise to the Mystic Grill. Elise saw that she was trying to buy Elena time, and she was failing horrifically. Elise figured that she had warned Caroline to let her speak, but Caroline hadn't listened and now she had to pay the price.

After Caroline got to the grill she ordered food. She looked up at Stefan, "Sorry to drag you here but if I don't eat, I get those kill innocent people urges. Tyler totally has those too by the way."

Stefan, who looked annoyed at the blonde replied, "Yeah, what else did you say to him?"

She shrugged. "Not much. I was trying to keep the questions to a minimum, and Elise was there to make sure I didn't say too much. Are you mad?"

It was a bit of an obvious question. "Yes Caroline. As a matter of fact, I am a little mad. I mean, you put yourself and Elise at risk. If Damon finds out…"

Elise interrupted. "He won't do anything. Even if Damon does find out, he'll be going through me first. And we both know Damon is no match for me." Caroline shot her a grateful smile.

"Whatever, I've got to go." Stefan started to get up.

Caroline really gave herself away with her next statement. "Wait! No! What do we do about Tyler? I don't want Damon to kill him because there's a full moon coming up and Tyler is totally freaking out about it."

Across the room, Elise noticed that Bonnie was sitting with a new boy at school. She recognized the boy's father though as he was a warlock that Elijah talked to from time to time. _So Bonnie found herself a boyfriend. Interesting, I'll have to keep an eye on those two._

 **Coffee Shop**

The three had told Slater what had happened in the last two weeks. Well Damon and Rose did. James sat there trying not to show how bored he was.

Slater looked at them in disbelief. "And you're sure Elijah's dead?"

Damon seemed a little bit pleased when he said, "Beyond dead."

Slater got a far off look in his eye. "Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was in schooling for my Psych PhD."

James looked outside and saw Elijah. He was smirking at James, and James glared. He was enjoying James' pain. James gained a pleading look, as he begged for Elijah to do something. He couldn't sit there and listen to those three talk any longer.

Rose, who was unaware of James' dilemma, asked, "We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?"

Slater looked thoughtful before replying. "Craigslist."

"Really?"

"Seriously. I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends."

Elijah, who decided to end James' suffering and take care of Slater at the same time. He walked over to a man playing his guitar and dropped a hundred dollar bill in. He pulled out a few coins and watched the conversation.

 **Mystic Grill**

Caroline was still making a valiant attempt at keeping Stefan to stay. She looked to Elise for help, but the girl shook her head. Elise was sipping on water to hide the growing smile on her face.

Stefan took a step towards the door. "Okay, now I'm leaving."

"Wait!"

"No, no, no, Caroline. You have two seconds to come clean."

She put on her best innocent face. "What do you mean?"

Stefan was having none of that. "I'd believe the whole innocent act a little bit better if I didn't know how good you were at a providing a distraction on demand. Where's Elena?"

She looked torn. "I can't tell you. She's not in any danger, but I can't tell you."

Stefan was ready to yell. So, Elise took over. "Come on Stefan, you know where she is. Just think about it. She's not with Damon, so where else would she be. Don't be stupid."

He looked at the both of them before leaving.

 **Coffee Shop**

The four were sitting at the table talking about Elijah. Damon mentioned, "Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day, which means the Originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?" James was ready to laugh at the fact that they still believed the sun and moon curse.

Slater looked as though it should be obvious. "To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse, then the werewolves are stuck with the curse and vice versa."

"But werewolves are extinct." James struggled to keep a straight face at Rose's comment. Another comment like that and James was pretty sure that he'd snap the neck of the offending party.

Damon grimaced. "Not such a rumor."

Slater was over the moon. "Mystic Falls? God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome."

Damon felt like sarcastically bragging. "Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it. Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?"

Slater was interested. "What do you mean?"

"Well if we make the thing useless, would it stop the curse from being broken at all?"

He turned thoughtful again. "Well, yeah, probably, but why would it stop the curse from being broken?"

"Tell me how." Damon demanded.

"You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an Original? And keeping them from walking in the sun?"

"You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us."

Outside, Elijah decided that he'd heard enough. James looked at him happily realizing he was going to do something. Elijah took the coins he'd picked up and threw them against the window, effectively breaking it. Rose and Slater immediately started to burn. Damon threw his jacket over Rose's head, and looked out the window, but nobody was there. He looked back and helped Rose to the car with James right behind them.

He tried to soothe her. "You're going to be okay."

She was still whimpering. "I know."

"Who was behind that?"

"I don't know, where's Slater?"

He shrugged. "Iowa by now. Who the hell knows?"

Rose defended him almost immediately. "He's not behind this, he's a good guy. He wouldn't betray me."

"Then who did it?"

"It's Klaus, don't you understand? You don't know this man, we're dead. We're all dead."

James sighed, thoroughly annoyed. "Yeah, that's great and all, but on the off chance that the person who did this is still here, can we leave?"

"Shut up James!"

He grinned. "Second time you've said that today, I'm starting to feel a pattern."

"Shut up James."

"Oooh, third time."

 **Slater's Residence**

Elijah grabbed Slater as soon as he broke the window. He rushed them back to Slater's apartment. He turned to Slater and compelled him. "Sit down, and don't talk until I tell you too." Slater followed orders. They sat in silence while Elijah thought what to do about Julianna. He realized his mistake almost as soon as he had made it, but she left before he could apologize for his grievous mistake. He needed to make it up to her, but how? Then he had an idea. A rather good idea too. He'd prove to her that he was over his past relations.

Suddenly feeling impatient, Elijah stood up and walked over to Slater and compelled him once more. "Call Rose and tell her that she needs to get the moonstone to a witch. That that's the only way to break a moonstone. Understood?" Slater nodded and dialed Rose. He relayed the information, and then hung up.

Elijah picked a stake out of his inside jacket pocket. "Now I want you to take this and drive it through your heart." He handed the stake over and Slater took it nervously.

"But that would kill me forever."

"I'm well aware."

Slater had no choice but to follow the order, and as soon as Elijah was sure that he was dead, ran off towards Mystic Falls.

 **Mates' House**

Julianna walked into her room to find Elijah watching out the window. She was about to turn around to avoid him but his voice stopped her.

"I forgot to mention it this morning, but there has been one other time where I've fallen in love."

Julianna was once more on the verge of tears. She couldn't believe Elijah was doing this to her. She told him she only ever loved him, and now he was bragging about his past relationships? Dreading the answer she asked. "Yeah? And who was that?"

Elijah turned. "It's a girl like no other. She means so much more to me than Tatia or Katerina ever could. I didn't know her long before she captured my heart. She's kind, smart, and beautiful. Truly perfect. I could hold a conversation for hours with her and never find a dull moment. Her eyes so deep, that I could be lost in them forever. She is my world, and I could never be without her. I would give her anything she asked. My only regrets are breaking her heart, and not meeting her sooner. I wasn't living until I met her."

Julianna was openly crying now. "What happened to her?"

"She's still alive."

Julianna's voice broke. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Julianna. One of the loveliest names if you ask me."

Her eyes widened in understanding, and she flew towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He spoke softly in her ear. "I'm sorry. I never meant to upset you. But, you must never doubt that my heart belongs entirely to you." She nodded into his shoulder.

-o-

A few hours later, when Julianna had calmed down, both her and Elijah were called down for a discussion with the family.

Once everybody was settled, Allison stood up and faced Elijah. "We know our intentions, and we want to know yours."

Elijah stood as well. "My intentions are what is best for my family, as I'm sure yours are as well. Right now, that is breaking the curse. Klaus is obsessed with it, and he's being insufferable about it. Hopefully after that, we live in peace."

Allison nodded. "And have you told your family about our existence?"

"No. But that doesn't mean I don't have plans to. Might I be as forward to ask as to why you have remained hidden all these years?"

"It wasn't a good time, it still really isn't, but we'll work with what we've got. A witch was to be taken care of before we went out and found you, but that hasn't happened. Don't ask why she needs to be gone, she just does. But that's not important right now. I'm pleased to hear that your interests lie with ours, considering you basically live here. I'm proposing that we work together in our endeavor. Share information, make schemes, you know the drill."

Elijah gave a stiff nod. "Sounds reasonable. But I still hold the right to back out of this if I find intentions that are less than honorable."

Rosaline who had been silent until now spoke up. "Yes, yes. We all agree, no need to be so official. We're in a living room, not the Supreme Court."

Allison pretended that she didn't hear that. "Of course, Elijah. The same goes for us, if you cross us or share our existence to the world without permission. We will kill you." She held out her hand.

He shook it. "I can't wait to get started."


	8. By the Light of the Moon

**Hey Guys. I'm so sorry that I didn't post a chapter last week, but life happens and I didn't have time. Anyways thanks for being patient and reviewing for the last chapter. Really makes me happy!**

 **I really like what I did with this one, but tell me what you think!**

 **I don't own anything except for OC's**

* * *

 **Mates' House**

They had reached an agreement. Elijah would pretend to be working towards the same goals as the Mystic Falls gangs, which was to kill Klaus. In reality, Elijah didn't want to kill his brother. Sure, they had problems but he hadn't done anything too terrible.

They stayed out of the drama for the next few days because Elijah needed to get set up as a sort of ally. So, when Elena decided that it was a good idea to sacrifice herself to Klaus, Elijah stepped in and made sure she wasn't taken.

They kept an eye on Caroline and Tyler as well. They decided not to interfere and let the two's relationship grow. After all, those two could become each other's weakness. And when somebody has a weakness like that, it was so easy to exploit it.

Rosaline started laughing when she learned that Stefan got himself stuck in the tomb after Jeremy did something reckless. She loudly exclaimed, "They could've asked one of us and we would've been in and out of that tomb in two minutes flat! And then the human tried to be heroic, hilarious!"

But now, they needed an upper hand. Something that would allow them to manipulate without being detected. If they could do that, then they had full control to move on with their plans. But none of them knew what to do. Allison decided that they would just keep accompanying the group until an opening popped up. With the gang under control, Klaus could break the curse and then they could go kill Jess and finally be with their mates with no problems.

 **Gilbert House**

Allison walked up to the Gilbert house only to watch Elena try to leave and be stopped by an invisible barrier. She laughed and turned to Elena. "So, how'd you manage this one? Surely you weren't stupid enough to get yourself stuck on accident. So why can't you leave?"

Elena scowled and was about to answer when Jeremy beat her to it. "She was trying to play martyr so now she's here."

Allison nodded. "Well that's great, thinking you're being selfless when really you're nothing more than a nuisance." She looked back at Jeremy. "As much as I would love to stand out here, it's rather chilly so may I come in?"

Jeremy looked indecisive, but after a few minutes of contemplating, he allowed it. Allison smiled and stepped in, inwardly she sighed. She'd have to be nice to these people at least for a while. Well, nicer than she normally was. She wanted nothing more than to snap these people's necks and leave, but that wouldn't be considered 'acceptable' or 'social behavior.' Allison walked in draped herself on the couch, acting as if she owned the place. Elena was sitting across from her, and if looks could kill, well Allison supposed that she wouldn't be dead but maybe a nice trip to the doctor would be in order. Elena was starting to resemble a statue when Damon walked in. He started speaking before he was even fully inside.

"You should really lock your door." He saw Elena's glare. "Oh, come on, pouty. At least give me two points for ingenuity."

"Do you think this is funny?"

In the most sarcastic voice he could muster, he replied. "Yes Elena. I find hilarity in the lengths that I have to go to repeatedly save your life."

Allison sighed rather loudly, causing Damon to jump as he never even noticed her in the room. "And I find this scene rather touching, but perhaps we could do something that doesn't make me wonder if this is my own personal hell?" Sure Allison could be charming if she so chose, but she didn't choose, her patience wasn't worth these ridiculous self-sacrificing people.

Damon joined Elena in her glare. "What are you even doing here?"

"Well truth be told, I needed something to do, and I thought 'what better thing to do then visit my most favorite group in this town?' So here I am prepared to offer my assistance in any way possible."

Neither looked like they really believed her, but Elena turned back to Damon anyways. "What does Stefan say about this?"

"We had a good laugh."

"And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?" Damon walked over to her and sat down, resting an arm on her shoulders.

He grimaced. "Yeah, that…I didn't tell him."

"Why not?"

Allison, never one to stay quiet. "Oh I can guess why not, but I don't think Damon here did it with the most honorable intentions. Sure Stefan can't do anything about it, but surely he should know? Unless…" She pretended to have an epiphany. "Damon you devil." She faked looking taken aback. He glared at her, just daring her to say what she had figured out. Allison put on her most charming smile. "Don't worry darling, your secret's safe with me."

Damon was shocked about the 180 Allison's personality just did. He nodded at her, not really sure what else to do. Elena just looked confused. Before anyone could say anything else Jeremy walked in. Damon noticed the absence of a certain witch. "Where's Bonnie?"

Jeremy looked confused. "I thought she was meeting you."

"No, she's on moonstone duty and I'm on Elena patrol."

"And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?"

"Vampire Barbie asked if she could handle it, and I said, why not? Figured if she screwed up, he'll bite her and then I'll be rid of two problems." Allison pulled out her phone and texted Elise to watch over the whole werewolf situation. She had a plan and if it didn't work, well Elise was always good backup.

Elena looked startled. "Hold on a second. Tonight's the full moon?"

Damon's phone rang, but before he answered it he said. "Yep, but you were too absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice." He stood up and answered the phone. "What?"

Allison used her super hearing to listen to the conversation. She heard Alaric, not very surprising. "Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person." Also not very surprising, she knew Damon had killed Mason, and it's very unlikely that Mason was pulling the whole lone wolf thing. He'd have his pack come after him eventually.

Damon, it seemed, did not come to the same conclusion. "What? Why?"

"Some girl from Florida showed up on the Lockwood's door step looking for Mason."

"What girl?" Okay honestly? They killed someone and didn't think that maybe someone would be missing them? It took all of Allison's control to not laugh or yell at the idiot five feet from her.

Alaric answered Damon's question. "I don't know but she sure has got everyone in a tizzy." Tizzy? Who even used the word tizzy anymore? If she wasn't there, Allison would swear she was in a poorly written novel or something. Damon continued, unaware of Allison's musings.

"That's not good. Where are you?"

"I'm at the Grill."

"I'm on my way." He hung up and walked to Allison and Jeremy. "Change of plans, you two babysit."

That wouldn't go with Allison's currently forming plan, she needed to be near Damon. So, she shook her head. "Nope. I'm joining you, Jeremy can babysit." Damon looked ready to protest but he knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere. So, he just nodded and walked out the door, with Allison behind him.

 **Mystic Grill**

Allison and Damon walked to the booth Alaric was at. They sat in silence, occasionally glancing towards the door. A few minutes later a girl, who reeked of werewolf, walked up to Matt.

"Hey excuse me. Crazy question: do you know Tyler Lockwood?"

Back at the booth, Damon nodded his head. "Mason's mystery woman."

Alaric shrugged. "Where is Mason anyway?"

"Decomposing in his truck."

Allison had about enough of this. She wished some other sibling could've come instead of her, at least then murder wouldn't be committed. Idiotic comments in a crowded restaurant with a super hearing werewolf were not welcome nor appreciated. Instead of saying this, she said. "You two really need to keep quiet with that type of information in a place like this."

They both had the decency to lower their voices. "So, you think she is a werewolf?"

"Well, I hope not, being that it's a full moon, Ric, but we should definitely find out." Damon pulled a plant from his pocket.

Alaric stared. "What is that?"

"Wolfsbane."

 **Lockwood Cellar**

Elise watched from the shadows as Caroline and Tyler got set up for the full moon, she couldn't help but admit that they were cute, if a bit clueless. The chain Tyler had put on the wall would not hold him, but she wasn't going to say anything just make sure she was far away from the cellar when he inevitably escaped. She like Caroline well enough, but if she wasn't going to stay out of stupid situations, then Elise wasn't going to stop her. Caroline's blush almost made her chuckle when Tyler started to undress. She left the cellar undetected to tell her siblings what she found out from watching the two that day.

 **Mystic Grill**

Allison watched the idiot's plan from the safety of her booth. She in no way wanted to be associated with their plan, which was absolutely going to fail. Alaric stumbled over, doing a bad imitation of being drunk. He started up a conversation with the werewolf, who Allison knew didn't believe him for a second. Then Damon dropped in as the 'hero' while Alaric put the wolfsbane in her drink. Allison rolled her eyes at the two as the werewolf didn't drink from her glass. 'Honestly, I didn't know it was possible to be as moronic as those two. I would be doing the world a service by taking them out now.'

 **Gilbert Residence**

Elijah walked up to the Gilbert house with no little annoyance. He would rather be with Julianna, or have Julianna with him, but that wouldn't work. The group couldn't know he was working with Allison's siblings, as he started calling them. It was rather obvious that Allison was in charge, and it was for good reason. She was cunning and manipulative, even if she couldn't stand to be around people, she could sure as well fake it.

He walked up to the door, unfortunately without Julianna, and knocked. Elena's aunt, Jenna if he remembered right, answered and invited him in. He was there under the disguise of doing research on small towns like Mystic Falls. Jenna opened a closet to look through old boxes when he heard footsteps come down the stairs, no doubt Elena.

He was right, she walked down and since he was behind the door she couldn't see him. "Hey, what're you doing?"

"Perfect timing." Jenna shoved a box into Elena's arms.

"What is this stuff?"

"Your mom's files from the Historical Society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped I mean very excited to participate." She shut the door and Elena saw Elijah. He would've laughed at her expression if Jenna wasn't there.

Keeping up the act he said. "Hey, I'm Elijah."

"Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic Falls."

He took a step closer to Elena holding out his hand. "It's a pleasure." She shook his hand very carefully. He could practically see her shaking.

Jenna did not seem to notice. "So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and I could help you load it into your car."

"Or I could get someone to pick it up tomorrow."

Jenna looked a little embarrassed. "Also a good plan."

He decided to put a double meaning into his next words, just for the effect. "Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna; and Elena…." He looked at her. "I hope to see you again sometime soon."

He walked out of the house, and around to the side, before he jumped into the window upstairs. He saw her running into Jeremy's room, so he grabbed her wrist. She stared at him, frightened. He put a finger to his lips to tell her not to tell Jeremy about his presence.

Jeremy looked up at Elena, "What is it?"

"Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes."

"Okay." And with that the youngest Gilbert walked out of the room. Elena turned back to him.

"A wise choice."

"What do you want?"

He straightened his tie. "I think it's time you and I had a little chat."

 **Mystic Grill**

Allison was watching Damon's abysmal attempt at flirting. Honestly, what did he think he was doing? She was pretty sure that there was no way to be more obvious. He asked her where she was staying, and then changed the subject to Mason. Allison groaned and banged her head on the table. 'If she doesn't figure out what Damon is doing, it'll be a miracle.' She saw James walk by the window looking completely smug with himself. So, she tuned out Damon and glared at the last place she saw her brother.

 **Gilbert Residence**

Elena led Elijah into her room and shut the door. He looked around before turning to Elena. "Forgive the intrusion. I mean no harm to your family."

Elena got right to the point. "Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?"

Elijah didn't lie, so time to stretch the truth a little bit. "Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgänger exists, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that."

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?"

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse." He wasn't really lying. Everything he said was true in a sense. Klaus was the most feared, but the fact that his family stuck together for the most part mellowed him down a little bit. Elijah hated to think what Klaus would be like if the family was torn apart. And his goal was not to break the curse, his goal was to make his family happy, and now to be with their mates was just an added goal. Breaking the curse was just a step towards the goal, so he didn't lie.

Elena was confused. "So, what is your goal?"

"Klaus has an obsession over breaking his curse. He trusts only those in his inner circle." Let her make of that what she will.

Elena of course, in an effort to be intelligent started to draw wrong conclusions. "You don't know where he is, do you? So you're trying to use me to draw him out."

Wrong. "Well I do need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed."

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?"

"If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal." Also not a lie, even though he was planning to call Klaus rather soon, right after they had complete control of the Mystic Falls gang.

"What kind of a deal?"

"Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I shall bring Klaus to us. And I shall make sure your friends are not hurt." Death didn't really hurt, if you snapped their neck first.

"And then what?"

"And then I take care of him." True he was planning on doing that, just probably not in the way she thought he meant.

"Just like that?"

He nodded. "Just like that. I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal."

"How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?"

"I notice you have a friend; Bonnie is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts." There, he never said he'd keep them safe.

"You know witches."

"So, do we have a deal?"

"I need you to do one more thing for me."

He raised an eyebrow. "We're negotiating now?"

 **Mystic Grill**

Allison was right. Damon got caught. He'd never really been fooling the werewolf. He'd been trying for the last five minutes to get her to drink the glass he spiked with wolfsbane, in increasingly obvious ways. First it was subtle suggestions and then it became full out demands that she should drink. So the werewolf raised her glass and Damon looked hopeful, while Allison smirked. The girl sniffed the glass and put it back down.

"You fool. You think you're so clever, don't you?"

Damon gave up the façade. "What do you want with Mason Lockwood?"

"He's my friend."

"Well I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him."

"And why not?"

He tried to appear menacing. "You should probably leave town."

She scoffed. "You're threatening me? On a full moon? How stupid are you?"

Allison probably would have groaned about now, if this wasn't what she wanted to happen. Damon was too cocky for his own good. She needed a werewolf to get mad at Damon, otherwise her plan would crumble. But now it seemed all would work out.

The werewolf just continued. "I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar, along with your pathetic wolfsbane. I've been at this a long time, and any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed, but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked." She stormed out the door after that.

Outwardly, Allison was scowling, but inside she was grinning.

The three walked out of the grill not long after and Alaric made them promise to go home. They agreed and Allison followed Damon towards the boarding house.

 **Lockwood Cellar**

Elise watched from a high spot in the tree, as she saw Caroline run out of the cellar, with Tyler in wolf form close behind. The girl shut the door but Elise could see that the door would not hold. Caroline also knew this and she was crying. She let go of the door and took off using vampire speed. Elise shrugged. 'Looks like Caroline lives to see another day.' She took off away from the forest as well.

 **Boarding House**

Allison texted everyone to meet at home and to not go outside. She hadn't told them her plan, and she knew that they would be upset. She wasn't going to let them do something stupid on her behalf. She walked into the library to find Rose there with Damon. 'Perfect.'

"Hey guys what's up?" Before either of them could respond there was a crash of glass from another room. They all walked into the living room to investigate. As soon as they entered two wolves jumped through the window and immediately started attacking. Allison grinned, this was what she thrived in, chaos. But no time for that now.

She immediately took on one of the wolves for herself. It lunged, but she ducked in time. She used her powers to cool it down rapidly. It froze before she released her hold on it and it staggered for a second. But that was all the time she needed. She sped forward and stuck her hand into his chest ripping out the heart and throwing it to the ground. The wolf collapsed and Allison looked over to see how the other two were fairing. The other wolf was going to jump Damon and he wouldn't have time to block it. Another grin, this was what she planned. Allison ran forward, before Rose could, and pushed Damon out of the way. The wolf bit down on her shoulder. Hard. She bit her tongue to keep from screaming and she collapsed.

Damon shook himself out of his shock and grabbed a sword off of the wall and stabbed the wolf. It took off, injured. He went to help Allison, but the girl already stood up. She looked him in the eye.

"I'm gonna die." He started to shake his head but she just continued. "I know I am, but it was me or you. I'm the better option, I've had more time to live. Live a good life for me, alright? No more pining over your brother's girl, and wallowing in self-hatred and guilt. But I need to ask one thing, make sure my family is okay. You owe me that." And she ran through the front door. Damon looked over to Rose, who was just staring in shock.

 **Fell Tomb**

Elijah walked towards the tomb. He had one thing left to do before he met the others at the house. He vaguely wondered when he grouped himself Allison's siblings, but no time to ponder that. He felt the moonstone in his pocket. The witch, Bonnie, had given the moonstone to Luka without second thought. Foolish. But no matter, it was almost time to call his family, and bring them home.

He entered the tomb. Katerina saw him first. "Elijah." She sounded scared.

"Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." He turned to Stefan. "Your release has been requested."

Stefan was shocked. "What? By who?"

"The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However, we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. Please." He gestured for Stefan to walk out. "Come."

"I can't."

Elijah resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, you can. I've had the spell lifted."

Stefan carefully stepped out. Katerina rushed to join him, but Elijah compelled her. "As for you, however, you should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are." He walked out after Stefan. 'Now to go find Julianna.'

 **The Mates' House**

It took longer than Allison would've liked to run home. But if her damn vision would stay in focus she'd be fine. She entered the house and yelled. "I'm home. I did it, they are ours."

She stumbled a few more steps before seeing everyone, including Elijah, sitting on the stairs, waiting. It was James who broke the silence. "What did you do?"

"I might have, maybe gotten myself bitten by a werewolf." She tried to shrug but grimaced. It felt like her shoulder was on fire and dying at the same time. And the feeling was spreading. "Not doing that again."

Her words broke everybody out of shock and they raced to her side. Rosaline, surprisingly, looked ready to cry. "Why?"

"I have a 50% chance of living, and if I do live the others will still think I'm dead. I can do things without being watched or suspected. There's no better alibi, really. And I made Damon feel so incredibly guilty, he'll tell the others and they'll be guilty as well. We can basically make them do whatever we want, so mission accomplished."

Julianna, whose grip on Elijah made kept getting tighter, asked. "But what if you die?"

"I won't. I'm too good for that. And if I do die, I can come back, don't worry, I made plans for this."

She could tell the others were still worried. "Look, it'll be fine. I knew what I was doing. This is the scheme of all schemes. It's perfect. Now will someone kindly help me upstairs before I pass out, or should I just make home on the floor here."

James shook his head in disbelief, but helped her nonetheless. Once in her room, he helped her change into sweatpants and a t-shirt before putting her on her bed. "You didn't have to do this, you know."

"Yes I did. It was the best option."

"What if it hadn't worked?"

"Then I had a backup plan."

"What was it?"

She looked him in the eyes. "Elise."

His eyes widened. "That's why she was following Caroline. You knew she would save the girl if Lockwood broke free. She would've been bitten. But why, she's family!"

"What a difference a screw missing from the door would've made." He looked at her in horror. "You forget James, I'm not nice. I've never pretended to be nice. My job is to take care of this family, and that is what I do. Somebody had to be bitten, and while I rather it had been me, it could've just as easily been her. So, if you look at me now with so much contempt, leave. But remember brother mine, I have the power. I built this family up, and I could just as easily take it out. Don't test me. A family apart might as well not be a family."

James got the message loud and clear, 'leave and watch what I'll do.' She never was one for betrayal, she stopped it before it started. He blanked his face and nodded before he turned around and walked into his room slamming the door.

Allison shuddered as the infection got closer to her heart.


	9. Bitten

**Hey Guys! New Original Chapter! This is a replacement for The Descent. Thanks so much for the support on the last one, means a ton. In this one, we meet someone who I've been really excited for. They may seem a bit OOC but there's a reason and I did my best to explain it in the chapter, but I think it fits. I really like this chapter and am proud of it.**

 **I don't own TVD *sad sigh***

* * *

 **Salvatore House**

Rosaline was sitting on the couch, scowling at anything and everything. She didn't want to be here with the two people who directly or indirectly caused her sisters almost death. But the world didn't stop spinning because Allison was dying. At least without her permission it wouldn't. In fact, Allison was the reason she was here to begin with. After assuring them all that she probably wouldn't die, and wasn't that just reassuring, she had sent Rosaline to the Salvatore's to confirm that they thought Allison was going to die. Allison hadn't been wrong when she said her being dead would be the best alibi and get the Mystic Gang under control. That didn't mean that any of the siblings liked her risking death just for this, even Elijah was just as worried as the rest of them.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Damon, Rose, Elena, and Stefan walked in. She absently noted that the former two were holding hands. When nobody said anything Rosaline spoke, still glaring. "You lot killed my sister. Do have any idea how much restraint it's taking not to rip you all apart right now?"

Damon sneered, but there was a very guilty look on his face the ruined the effect. "It was an accident. It was nobody's fault-"

She cut him off. "It would have been an accident if **you** hadn't pissed off the werewolf on the full moon in the first place. It would have been an accident if **you** didn't get distracted and you could hold your own against the werewolf. It would've been an accident if **you** hadn't needed someone to save you. But you did and now my family has to pay the price." There was a heavy silence after that. Four people looked like they wanted to argue, but there was truth in her words, so they didn't speak up.

Stefan decided to change the topic. "Maybe we could talk to Jules. Make her tell us if there's a cure."

"We've already tried. There isn't one. She's going to die." There was a collective wince at the harsh statement. Rosaline got up. "I need to go. We don't know how much longer she has, and I'm not going to waste time with the killers." She walked out the door and rubbed her eyes. She wasn't going to cry, Allison promised she'd be fine and Rosaline clung on to the fact for all it was worth.

She was maybe ten feet away from the door when she heard Elena. "What are we going to do?"

"Not much we can do." That was Rose.

"But surely there must be something. It was kind of our fault."

"There isn't anything, but we owe them. Allison told me as much, and I completely agree."

"Hey! Damon where are you going?"

There was a rustling and just as Rosaline opened her car door, Damon walked out of the house. He opened the passenger door. "I want to see her." Rosaline just nodded and pulled out of the driveway.

 **Houston, Texas**

When he came for a visit, everyone quickly learned to stay out of his way. Today however, just keeping away would not be enough. If you were unfortunate enough to be anywhere near him and he could hear or see you, there was a very good chance you would end up dead. He was usually tolerable, could charm anybody, and didn't punish unless you failed. He didn't put up with failure after all. Today he was irritable, unreasonable, his short temper was impossibly shorter, and downright cruel. Not even his siblings would go near him today. Of course, it really wasn't his fault, anyone in that amount of pain could be understandably irritated and even more so if you didn't know its cause. But nobody knew about the pain because he'd sooner die than admit to weakness, so they all thought he had finally snapped and all were frightened. Today was just not Klaus' day.

It had started out well enough for him. He woke up, showered, and headed downstairs, just as he reached the bottom, he collapsed. With a grunt he stood up and ran back to his room. He ripped off his shirt, expecting there to be something there. There wasn't, his skin was still as smooth as ever but it hurt regardless. After half an hour of thinking of some sort of explanation, he began to lose his patience. A man who lived in the house came to check on him, as they were supposed to be going out to lunch later. The second they walked in, Klaus turned around to face them, his face dark. "Get out."

The man, confused asked. "What?"

"Are you deaf? I said GET OUT!" The man didn't need much more convincing, and he hightailed it out of there.

There were three similar occurrences in the span of as many hours. And it was safe to say at this point Klaus was much more frustrated than he had been originally. People didn't seem to grasp the concept of being left alone. The pain hadn't stopped, and if anything had gotten worse. He very nearly growled when he heard the door open once more. The only thing that stopped him was who the person was.

"Rebekah." He bit out.

"What's wrong with you Nik?"

"Leave Rebekah."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. You're scaring everybody half to death. Now is no time for dramatics."

"Leave before I do something you'll regret."

She narrowed her eyes, but made no move towards the door. "Tell me."

He ran up to her and got within an inch of her face. "Darling, if you don't leave now, you won't be alive to leave. So I'm going to say it once more, leave."

Apparently she believed him, because she threw him one last glance before walking out the door. He went back over to his bed and collapsed to sit by himself in his misery. And that worked for a while. Until his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and answered.

"Well if it isn't the brother who has been gone much longer than promised. Hello Elijah."

"Niklaus. I told you it was going to take longer than originally planned. However, that's not why I called."

"Well I hope you have a very good reason, for I am not in a social mood today."

"I'm aware. Rebekah called me saying you've snapped at her. So I think I'll skip the formalities, the reason I called was because I think it might be time to return home sooner than planned."

"And why is that?" He winced as he sat up a little bit.

"Because I've found them."

 **Mates' House**

"Found whom Elijah?"

Elijah heard his brother let out a little groan from the other end. It sounded like he was in pain, and Elijah wasn't really surprised if anything Julianna had told him was true. "You know who I mean brother, don't play ignorant it doesn't suit you."

"The people who I can assume you mean don't exist. You're being tricked brother, your useless sense of hope just won't allow you to see it."

"It's the truth Niklaus. I've seen it, seen them. They're real. And I'll prove it to you. Does your shoulder hurt by chance? I'd imagine it stings something terrible. "

There was a pause before his brothers suspicious sounding voice came through. "How do you know that?"

"Because your Mate has gotten herself in a little bit of trouble. A werewolf bite to be exact. Right on the shoulder."

"Coincidence."

Elijah nearly scoffed, but that would not be a wise choice. "Believe what you wish, but this is real. And you have a very good chance of losing your happiness here. She's not doing well. I wouldn't lie to you brother, not about something like this."

There was a pause from the other line. "Very well."

"Are you coming, then?"

"Elijah I realize that your delusions can get the better of you, but this is too far. I find it highly unlikely you'll find me in Mystic Falls anytime soon." And Elijah heard Niklaus hang up the phone.

He sighed, he never intended to call Niklaus but Allison wasn't doing well. And if his brother ever found out she was real and had died, well he'd go mad. He'd be even worse than he was now.

Now he feared that his brother's disbelief would be his downfall.

Shaking his head he thought about Allison. The girl was dying. The black poisonous veins around her shoulder were growing, she was pale and her fever was beyond dangerous levels, but she kept shaking. She couldn't keep blood down, and recently she'd been having delusions. They only lasted for a few seconds before she could shake herself out of them, but a few seconds was long enough. She had very nearly killed James earlier. After that she'd made them all leave on excuse of not wanting to kill somebody. And while that was true, Elijah guessed she also wasn't about to allow them to see her so weak.

He walked into the living room to see Julianna staring at the floor, not even acknowledging his presence. He walked over and pulled her onto his lap. She started before realizing who it was and relaxed. He figured he should probably tell her on the off chance Niklaus did come. "So," He began. "I called Niklaus today and I informed him of our current predicament."

He saw her eyes go wide. "You what?"

"It wouldn't be fair of me to keep the truth of you five from my family forever. I won't allow them to be unhappy forever, surely you understand."

She slowly nodded. "So, is he coming?"

"Possibly, but I find it rather unlikely."

Julianna sat in silence for a minute. "Well I suppose we'd better invite him in then. Can't have him not be able to get in." Her attempt of a joke was a weak one, but he just nodded. She got him invited into the house after a quick call, and then leaned against Elijah's chest. "Elijah, what if she was wrong, and she doesn't survive. I don't know if things would be okay again, she can't just die. She holds us together."

He soothed her. "We won't allow it then. Family comes first, always. And if this family needs her than she won't leave." He ran his fingers through her hair while she cried, saying meaningless nothings.

oOo

The car ride over was a trip made in silence. Damon tried not to think about the final destination. Not that he'd ever admit it, but he knew he was guilty. He was also thankful, he'd get to survive and live now. Perhaps he was a little ashamed for being glad it was Allison that was dying instead of him or Rose. He tried to understand why he was even going in the first place. He felt bad, but him visiting wouldn't change anything. Maybe he wanted to thank her, but the likelihood of that ever happening was slim to none. They pulled up to the house and Damon braced himself for the somber mood he was sure was inside, especially if Rosaline's mood was anything to go by.

He was right. The house was silent. He didn't let that discourage him and followed Rosaline's instructions to Allison's door. He didn't knock, just walked inside. Allison looked terrible, worse than he thought she would. The shadows under her eyes made it look like she hadn't slept in years, black veins were creeping up her neck. Her skin was shades lighter than what was considered healthy. She was sitting up with the help of the headboard on her bed. She looked up at him.

"Come for a visit then? Sorry if I don't jump from joy from your presence, I'm a little unable." The sarcasm was ruined from the wince that followed it.

"Why'd you do it?" He couldn't help himself, the question had been eating him alive. "And don't say what you said before. I don't believe that for a second. You don't like me enough for that."

"I wasn't lying, not entirely. Watching you has been pathetic, Damon. You wallow in self-misery and pity. A pointless existence, and if it had ended there that's all you would have ever been known for. So in my own stupid pity of you I took the bite. Now it was also because you owe my family when I'm gone, and my first priority is to look out for my family. If you can manage to turn yourself into something different, you could be great. And for my family to have you as an ally would truly be something. So, no Damon I didn't do it just to help, but it was a reason." After this speech, she coughed until blood came out. This just caused her to glare.

He nodded, pretending he hadn't seen that. "Well, I just wanted to say-"

"Don't you dare say thank you. It won't mean anything. Go do something and prove that you're grateful and I didn't make the biggest mistake in my centuries of life."

He just nodded once more, at a loss for words. She stared at him expectantly, her gaze seemed to pierce right through him. With nothing else to say, he turned and left. He had quite a bit to think about.

oOo

For the hours after Damon's visit, her family had come and gone to check on her. And from the looks on their faces, she could guess she was looking a lot worse. She definitely felt worse, not that she'd admit it. The pain that started in her shoulder had crept up her neck, and ran down her back. Her entire chest was on fire, and it hurt to breath. But she wouldn't tell anyone, they were already worried, she could see it in their faces. It's not like they could do anything, anyways. She also had no plans to admit the fact that she really didn't know if she'd survive. There was truly a fifty-fifty chance.

James' earlier visit had been interesting. He wasn't mad at her anymore from when she said that she would've let Elise get bitten. That surprised her. He usually stayed mad longer and she didn't think her death should change how long a person should stay mad. But that was not too important. What did matter was that she told him some things only she knew, things only head of the family should know. Nothing big, those things would be revealed after her death, but it was her way of saying that she might die and if she did, James would take over. It was her version of a goodbye since she never was good at them anyways.

It wasn't until night that her window opened. She wasn't really sure who it was climbing in her window, but her curiosity did not have her immediately kill them. The man, as she could now tell it was a man, was slim, tall, and had a head of curly brown hair. None of these were what caught her attention, it was the eyes. They were ice blue, and if she could ever believe herself thinking this, she thought they were beautiful. He seemed to have the same thoughts because his eyes were locked on hers, unwavering. They had this stare down for at least five minutes. She couldn't force herself to look away. In the back of her mind, alarm bells were going off, and so she brought those thoughts up front. She recognized the man. How could she not, she'd been keeping tabs on him for years. The unnatural attraction, the feeling of needing to be near him, she felt towards him was also a big hint. This was her Mate.

"So sorry Klaus, but I feel the need to remind that there is a front door somewhere in this house, and that it was meant to be used."

He smirked. "That's well and true love, but where's the fun in that?"

"Fair point. Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

"Now I would tell you, but it's considered polite to get ones name before sharing stories. As you already know mine I think it's your turn."

"Oh but where's the fun it that?"

His smile was slowly falling. "I don't think you're in much of a spot to protest."

"You'd be surprised about what I could do right now."

"Is that true?" The smirk was back, but it had a new dangerous gleam to it.

"Oh yes. But for arguments sake, I'll grace you with my name. Call me Allison."

"Allison." He said the name as if trying it out. Apparently he was satisfied. "Well Allison, I woke up this morning to find that I was in a fantastic amount of pain. And now here I am to see you have a nasty looking werewolf bite in the same spot. Care to explain?"

She could feel her eyes narrow. "As if you don't know."

"Careful love, that temper could get you in trouble."

"And that mouth of yours undoubtedly has." Two could play the word game, it was like walking on a tight rope, knowing when you step too far and where the right balance was. Not everybody had the finesse for it, but she was not one of the unfortunate. She saw the anger flash in his eyes before it passed and he shrugged.

He walked over to the other side of her bed and sat down. "So tell me, how did you manage this bite?"

"Scheming. The bite was intentional."

"Is that so? So I'd imagine that you have a scheme for survival as well."

"Not really. I have a better chance than most, but that's still not really a good chance" She saw something dance in his eyes, but it passed before she could grasp what it was.

"So you're just going to die."

"Not as if I have much of a choice." He nodded, agreeing.

"You know what's curious? I, being me, know much about werewolf bites. I know that you should be hallucinating right now, so why aren't you?"

"Maybe I am. Maybe you are a hallucination, but I highly doubt that. I would be able to tell, I'm not about to let my death be associated with me running around like crazy screaming my head off. I'd like to believe I'm a lot less pathetic than that."

That got a chuckle out of him. And the sound was beautiful, and she hated herself for thinking that. She also hated the fact that she was about to fall asleep and couldn't do anything about it. The last thing she saw was him looking over at her.

oOo

Klaus was going to ask her something else when he saw that Allison had fallen asleep. He didn't know what had gotten into him. He found himself more relaxed and having more fun than he could recall in quite a long time. He hadn't even attempted to kill the girl next to him like he debated doing all the way to Mystic Falls. But her eyes, they were gorgeous, as was she. Even if she looked about ready to die. And he felt a pull towards her that made him want to be with her. There really was no question. As much as he would like to deny it he couldn't. Allison was his Mate.

He really should just let the werewolf bite kill her as it undoubtedly would very soon, but he couldn't force himself to leave and let that be it. No matter how much he wanted to. He scowled at himself. What was he thinking? He was becoming sappy and nice, and he hated every second of it. But Allison, when he was with her, made him that way. The girl wasn't some whiny pest that complained about everything like most girls tended to do. She was someone he could find himself spending time with, and maybe even liking her at some point. And it almost made him want to be disgusted with himself. But he couldn't bring himself to feel that way about her.

He sighed, he knew what he had to do. He bit into his wrist and fed her his blood. He could feel the werewolf bite healing and his own pain subsided. Just because he wasn't a werewolf yet, didn't mean he couldn't heal bites. After all his blood still had the gene even if it's dormant.

He stood up and something possessed him to press a kiss to Allison's forehead. He walked towards the window. "What am I going to do about you, love?" She didn't respond of course, and he jumped out the window. Somehow he knew he'd find himself back in Mystic Falls much earlier than originally intended. And a part of him found, that maybe it wouldn't be all that bad.


	10. Daddy Issues

**AN: Hey Guys, I'm back! Now this is the next chapter, and I never really like this episode, but I tried to make this chapter better. I think I did alright with this one. The episode was mostly just relationship dialogue, and I hate writing that so I tried to keep a lot of that stuff out.**

 **Thanks so much for the support on the last chapter, and I'm glad you like my little twist at the end.**

 **I don't own TVD. No matter how much I want to.**

* * *

 **The Mates House**

Allison woke up the next morning, which was a surprise in itself because she was fully convinced she would be dead. The next thing she noticed was that she wasn't in any pain, in fact she felt better than she had in a long while. She stood up and walked to mirror to find the bite mark gone. She tried to remember what had happened the night before, and then she scowled. Klaus. He must've gave her blood. And now she owed him. Damn him!

She would've thrown something, but it was not the time for that. Her siblings couldn't know that Klaus showed up, that would cause too many questions. They really didn't know that he could cure werewolf bites, and she found no need to correct them. That particular card could come in handy another time, so she'd play it close to the chest.

She got up and showered before getting dressed and headed downstairs. She barely even had time to react before something blurred across her vision and tackled her. Allison and her attacker both fell to the ground with a loud thud. Fully prepared to attack, she looked down.

"Rosaline, what are you doing?" She let out an annoyed huff.

"You're alive! We all thought you were going to die." She said this very excitedly, and loudly. So loudly in fact, that everybody else in the house heard her and came downstairs quickly. Except for Julianna and Elijah. Those two were who knows where doing something she'd probably rather not think about.

"Yes, well someone is going to die if they don't get off of me." She really didn't have the time for this. There was a werewolf that needed taken care of. Preferably before the others found out about it.

"Hello sister, pleasant as always this morning, I see."

"Hello, James. Annoying as ever." James grinned at her, and she could see the relief in his eyes.

"Yes sister, why aren't you, pardon my bluntness, dead?" That was from Elise.

"Well, I did say I had a fifty-fifty thing going on here. I guess luck was in my favor." Or Klaus. The bastard.

Rosaline finally got up, allowing her to do so as well. "So, now that the game of 20 questions is over, let's get to business. For all intents and purposes, I am dead. Now, you lot need to act like it when you're with the Mystic Falls gang." She looked directly at Rosaline and James. "That means no running around with bright smiles on your faces, talking about how nice the weather is today."

"But Alli, you said to act realistic." There was a giant grin on James' face.

"Yes Jamsie, I did. No matter how undeniably happy you'd be if I died, think about all of the business things that you'd have to do if I actually did." She watched with no small amount of satisfaction when the grin slid off his face, and something akin to horror was its replacement.

"Now that that's settled, what's been happening?"

"Well, Tyler and Caroline kissed, and the werewolf lady, Jules if I recall correctly, told him about his uncle and the rest of the gang. Also, Elena's real father made an appearance."

Allison nodded. "That could work out. Elise I need you to stick with Tyler and Caroline. If they split up, stick to Caroline, she'll go tell someone in the Mystic Falls group, and we need to know what they do." Elise nodded and ran out the door.

"James, stick with Tyler. He's going to need a friend, and he doesn't know what you are. Keep him away from the werewolves." James also gave a nod, and ran upstairs to grab his keys.

"Rosaline. Wait here for Julianna and tell her to stick with Elena. Figure out the whole John thing. Keep me updated. After that figure out what Damon and Rose are up to." Rosaline nodded, but she didn't make a move to leave.

"What are you going to do?"

"Me? Let's just say there's someone that needs to be taken care of." And with that she left, not seeing the shudder that ran down Rosaline's back.

 **Gilbert House**

When she and Elijah had arrived, she was shocked to find out that Allison was fine, and had already taken off running to go do something. Julianna had no doubt in her mind that her sister was going for revenge. She almost pitied the werewolf.

Elijah was not going to be coming with her to the Gilbert's because they were going to be discussing how to kill him. Instead, he'd be making a plan with his warlock on how to save the gang from their own stupidity if the need ever arrived. The thought that she'd have to help them plan her mate's death, made her disgusted with herself. As if she'd ever help them. But they didn't know that.

She came to the front steps of the house, and made herself look sad. After all, her sister is 'dead.' She got there just in time to hear a man say, "I'm here to protect you. That's all I can say for the moment." She knew it was Elena's father, she could remember his name being John, or something of the sort.

Knowing she'd be caught eavesdropping before too long. She knocked. The kitchen went silent and Elena opened the door. Her look was one of surprise. "Julianna, what are you doing here?"

Time to be pathetic. "Well, I needed to get out of the house. I just couldn't be there anymore after well, you know…" She paused. "I was just seeing if someone was here, or needed me to do something, because I feel useless right now, and I don't know what to do with myself."

Elena looked sympathetic and invited her inside. Julianna could immediately see John shoot her a distrusting look. "And who might this be, Elena?"

"Not now, John."

Elena sat her on the couch. "Was I interrupting something, if I was I can go." She made to get up, but Elena pulled her back down.

"No, you're fine John was just leaving. Now how about some tea, then?" Julianna nodded meekly, and Elena moved to the kitchen.

"Who is she?" John obviously had not left, but rather chose to hound Elena.

"She's a friend."

"Is she a…."

"Yes."

"Then, why is she here?"

"I already said that she's a friend. And her sister just died. Now, you need to leave." Just then Jenna and Alaric came downstairs. Alaric seeing the crying vampire and John, immediately took the first exit he could find. Jenna, however, stayed where she was and glared at John.

"What the hell?"

"Good morning to you too, Jenna."

"It's okay I'm confused, right? Because we were not expecting you like ever."

John was staying very vague, obviously enjoying himself. "Well, I got in last night. Elena let me in. I decided to come back and stay for a while."

Jenna shook her head. "Not here, you're not."

"Actually you can't stop me from living here."

"Actually I can, as legal guardian."

"Yeah, about that….. I'm Elena's biological father." And he left.

Jenna stared at Elena. "What?"

Elena sighed. "Not now Jenna. We can talk later." She moved back into the living room with Julianna and handed her some tea. "Sorry about that." She paused. "You won't tell anybody about that, right?"

Julianna put on a small smile. "Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me."

Elena looked relieved. "Thank you. So, your sister…?"

"She's gone." Julianna choked. And then she started sobbing. Elena comforted her. Inwardly, Julianna figured she should probably win an Oscar for this performance.

 **The Park**

Allison knew that Jules thought someone was following her. The glances thrown behind her were kind of obvious. She wasn't going to kill the werewolf, that would be too easy. No, driving the werewolf insane would be a much more suitable punishment.

So, she'd taken to following Jules around town, staying just long enough for her to glimpse at her shadow. Make her paranoid. The next step would be a risk. A calculated one, but still a risk. Seeing as Jules was about to pass the tree she was in, Allison locked her legs around a branch and swung her head down. Jules would only be able to see her hair. That wouldn't be very scary, except for the fact that her shade of red was a very uncommon one, so Jules would know who it was. Jules didn't know that werewolf bites could heal, so there was no doubt she thought Allison was dead. Allison was counting on that.

Allison was satisfied when she heard a gasp. She'd taken the idea for this from the madness you get when you kill a hunter. The last thing Allison needed to do before she found a witch was to speak. She got up real close to Jules without being noticed, and whispered in a raspy voice, "Why did you kill me?"

And then she took off. The responding shriek from Jules made her smirk in satisfaction. Now, to find a witch.

 **Salvatore House**

Rose, as it turned out, had left Mystic Falls. Apparently being in the same town as werewolves, and then almost being bitten by one, was not something she wanted any part in. So, she took the first plane to Rome with her new daylight ring, and was enjoying the sites the city had to offer. Rosaline knew this made Damon bitter, because he had a thing for the vampire. Damon's current mood reflected that. He was angry at anything that breathed, and he killed a girl the night before.

She had shown up at the house to find the brothers arguing. Again. It was clear that Damon had not taken Allison's parting words to heart. At least if he did, he hadn't shown it very well. Rosaline would admit she didn't pay much attention to the argument. She heard 'blah blah Elena. Blah blah John. Blah blah safety. Blah blah Rose.'

The only really important things that came from that conversation was John had come back because he could save Elena, and don't trust Elijah. After that Damon stormed out of the room. Stefan got a text and he too ran out. Rosaline sighed, and went to find Damon. Sometimes she wished Allison would stop giving her the boring jobs.

 **Caroline's House**

Elise watched Caroline pace. The girl was freaking out over Tyler. Personally Elise didn't think it was a big deal. The only thing at stake here was Tyler's friendship. Was it really that important? But she wouldn't say that out loud because Caroline obviously thought it was that big of a deal.

She had texted for Stefan to come over, and the minute his car pulled up the girl practically jumped Stefan. "What's wrong?" Elise could almost see the confusion radiating off of Stefan.

"Tyler knows about you and Damon. He knows that Damon killed Mason. I didn't say a word."

Stefan looked grim. "It's that woman, Jules. She had a run with Damon."

"Tyler was so upset. The look on his face, he was so betrayed."

Elise spoke up. "Look guys, I know this is bad. But maybe someone should go talk to Tyler. Explain why Caroline had to lie. Make sure he won't get himself killed. Do that and it'll be fine."

That seemed to calm them down. And they both nodded, agreeing with her plan.

 **Lockwood Mansion**

James was listening to Jules and Tyler's conversation from upstairs. He had shown up at Tyler's house and offered to hang out, which Tyler gladly accepted. They had gone upstairs to play video games, and then there was a knock on the door. Tyler went down to answer, and it turned out to be Jules. James laughed in amusement when he heard the shaking of Jules' voice and her unsteady footsteps. Obviously it was Allison's doing.

Jules was currently trying to convince Tyler of how bad vampires are. "I want you to understand that a vampire will never be your friend. It's our nature to be enemies."

Tyler scoffed. "You know how stupid that sounds?"

She ignored the comment. "You need to leave here, it's not safe."

"I can't just run away with you. I don't even know you. My mom would freak. My life is here."

"Your old life. Your new life is just beginning. You have so much to learn."

"Like what?" Yes, James was interested in that as well.

"How to survive." He doesn't need a werewolf to learn that. "You've triggered the curse, Tyler. It's important you learn what it means to be a lycanthrope." It means you turn into a furry creature once a month. "We live by a code of loyalty." Yeah, Mason was very loyal to Katherine. "We take care of each other. It's my duty and honor to help you. Please let me." James rolled his eyes. Didn't she think that was laying it on a bit thick?

Maybe, James thought, it was time to tell Tyler he was a vampire. Of course, he'd have to pretend that he didn't know Tyler was a werewolf. Then he could be the one to help Tyler, not have him loyal to Jules. He'd run the idea by Allison.

When he heard footsteps, he 'dropped' his game controller on the floor so it made a loud bang. He was very amused when he heard Jules yelp and the unmistakable sound of her falling to the floor. He'd have to ask Allison what she'd done to the werewolf.

 **Gilbert House**

Julianna was still laying on Elena's couch. After she finished sobbing, Elena insisted that she stay, and they watched movies. Julianna knew Elena was only doing this because she felt bad that her sister died, and it was partially her fault. They paused the movie when there was a knock on the door. It was Damon.

"Where's John?"

"Not here, he left. He just blew in, announced to Jenna that he's my dad and then took off."

"It's public knowledge now? And what's she doing here?" He asked pointing at the couch.

"Apparently it's public knowledge. And she's here because her sister just died and she doesn't have anywhere else to go." Damon winced after she said the word die.

"Do you know what John is doing here?"

"Nope. Stefan thinks he's telling the truth about wanting to help me."

"Do you believe him?"

"Not for a second."

"Me neither."

Julianna stood up. "I don't mean to interrupt, but can't you just ask him? You could take me, I can tell you if he's lying."

"How?"

"I can tell from a person's heartbeat, it takes a lot of practice though, so that's why I offered. I just wanted to be useful."

Elena and Damon had a silent conversation before Damon said. "Alright then, let's go have a civil conversation with Elena's father."

 **The Woods**

Jules had taken to walking in the woods as opposed to town, Allison noted. When the werewolf was completely alone, Allison stepped out into view. Her appearance was different. Her skin was much paler than usual, and the black veins from the werewolf bite now ran the full length of her body, her eyes were surrounded by dark shadows. If she wasn't moving, she'd look dead.

Jules screamed when she saw this, and tried to run away. Using her vampire speed, Allison appeared right in front of Jules.

In the same raspy voice, she whispered. "Why did you kill me?"

Jules, now trembling, replied. "I didn't mean to bite you, it was the other one I aimed for."

"You hurt me. I was in agony when I died. I still am."

Jules was slowly backing away, but she tried to muster up any courage. "What do you want? How did you do this?"

"I want you to join me. And I won't stop until you're dead." That was perfect. Now, she just had to show up from time to time when Jules was alone. She'd bet the werewolf would be insane before the end of the year.

With that thought, she left. Leaving a sobbing Jules behind.

 **Lockwood Mansion**

After Jules had left, Tyler returned upstairs and they resumed playing video games. It was only about an hour before James heard footsteps that were too fast to be human. Making the excuse that he needed to use the bathroom, James left the room.

It was Stefan. He jumped in the window. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk."

He could hear Tyler backing up. "Then why did you break in?"

"Would you have let me in otherwise?" The conversation was interrupted by Tyler's mom.

"Tyler?" Tyler tried to call out, but Stefan pinned him against the wall.

"Not a word."

"Tyler? I'm leaving for the memorial." And Carol left.

Stefan released Tyler. "Maybe we got off on the wrong foot here."

"What happened to Mason?" Tyler said icily.

"Tyler, there's a lot for us to talk about."

Tyler tried to leave again, but Stefan caught him. "I wouldn't do that. Without a full moon, you're no match for me." James wondered how long he could plausibly hide in the bathroom.

 **Mystic Falls Square**

Rosaline was now watching John since Julianna had Damon covered. He had come to the square to talk with Carol.

"It's good to have you back, John. We could really use you."

"And the council? What are they doing?"

"Damon Salvatore is leading the council now. Talk to him." Rosaline snorted. An anti-vampire group with two vampires in it, and one of them was its leader. Julianna had gotten herself into the council as well.

Carol left John, and Jeremy walked over. John notice him. "Jeremy, there you are."

"Looks like I slept through the homecoming." Was the sarcastic retort.

"You didn't miss much. Let's say that no one's happy to see me would be an understatement."

"Look, things are different now. You can't come around and start up with all this anti-vampire stuff."

"I have no intention of doing that." He glanced at Jeremy's hand. "How's that ring been treating you?"

Jeremy took the ring off. "Look, if this is what you came for, just take it and go."

John didn't take it, just shook his head. "What kind of a man would I be if I took that from you? You want to grab some lunch?"

"I think I'll pass." John nodded and left.

Rosaline looked over and saw Elijah's warlock talking to Bonnie. Well, he was talking she was more yelling than anything. It was understandable, in Rosaline's opinion. Bonnie did trust Luka only to find out he'd been working for Elijah the entire time. It was Jeremy who came and broke them up. After that, Rosaline went after John.

She followed him into the Mystic Grill where he went and bothered Jenna and Alaric for a while. At least until Damon, Elena, and Julianna came through the door. Rosaline picked a booth in the back and sat down to listen to the conversation.

 **Lockwood Mansion**

James was still stuck in the bathroom, but he decided that maybe 20 minutes was a bit too long to be in a bathroom. So, he walked into the room.

"Hey Tyler…. Who's this?" James looked at Stefan willing him not to say anything. Stefan gave an imperceptible nod.

"Oh this is Stefan. A…..friend. A friend who was just leaving."

Stefan nodded again, but he turned back to Tyler. "Remember what I said." And then he left.

James turned to Tyler. "Should I ask?"

Tyler contemplated for a minute. "Have you ever heard of vampires? Or werewolves?"

'Ah well, won't get the time to run it by Allison.' James pretended to tense. "Like in the stories."

Tyler caught his tensing. "You know, don't you? Which one are you?"

"A vampire. But please, you can't tell anyone. I don't want any trouble. My family came here to hide." James pretended to plead.

"How do I know you're not lying to me? All of the other vampires have."

"So you're a werewolf. That's great! I had a friend who was a werewolf. I helped him each month. He taught me things about werewolves. I can help you."

Tyler stood there and stared. Trying to determine if he was lying. Before he nodded. "Tell me more."

James smirked on the inside. He had Tyler.

 **Mystic Grill**

Damon, John, Elena, and Julianna all sat down at a table. Damon was the first to speak. "So John, rumor has it that you know a lot and won't say anything."

"How do I know you can be trusted, Damon? Originals can compel vampires and according to Stefan, that's why Katherine is still in the tomb, because an Original has compelled her to stay there."

"Only because all of the vervain had left her system. Stefan and I on the other hand are chock full."

John seemed surprised. "You guys are drinking vervain?"

"It's an acquired taste. I don't see that magic little ring on that stitched finger so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking or I will kill you in your sleep."

Julianna sighed. He'd never tell them anything now.

She was right. "Is that any way to convince me that you and I are in the same side? First, I need to know that I can trust you, Damon, that I can count on you. Then we'll talk."

"Well that could've gone better." Said Julianna.

 **Parking Lot**

Elise was still babysitting Caroline. The girl was talking to Matt about relationship drama. It didn't go well, and Matt left. Elise tensed when Jules walked up. She didn't look very good, almost as if she'd seen a ghost.

Elise saw her friend reach for a gun, and she acted. First she made the friend focus on the road, and then went up to Jules. Elise slammed her into one of the cars. "I should kill you for that. But I need you. Take this as a warning. Ever try something like that and I'll kill you and every friend sent after that. You killed my sister, and I know that's not working out for you. So go." She growled the last part of that.

Jules didn't need to be told twice. Her and her friend both took off. Elise turned back to Caroline. "Are you alright." The girl was shaking.

"I almost got kidnapped. You saved me."

"Yes I did. Now, how about we go order a pizza and put in a movie. You need some cheering up." Caroline simply nodded and they left.

 **Lockwood Mansion**

"So you're saying that Jules just wants to use me?" James sighed. Tyler had been asking all sorts of questions for about 3 hours now. And James was starting to wish he'd stayed in the bathroom.

But still, Tyler trusted him, and now James was his go to guy on any werewolf related problems. "Yes Tyler that's what I am saying, and it's what I have been saying for nearly 3 hours now. But the thing is I have to leave. Text me any questions you have. But as your mentor, I'd suggest you go to Caroline's tomorrow and apologize to her for being an ass. She was just protecting her friends. Now goodnight." James walked out the front door, leaving a stunned Tyler behind him.

 **Gilbert House**

Damon, Elena, and Julianna went back to the Gilbert House to decide what to do. Well, at least they were until John showed up at the door. He just walked in and started a monologue. "I've been thinking. Personal feelings aside Damon, I think you and Stefan will do all you can to protect Elena."

Damon nodded. "I agree with that statement."

"So, I come with gifts." He opened up a towel he had brought in. Inside, there was a dagger and a vial.

Julianna was scared. She knew what that was, but they were supposed to have been lost. "What is it?" Asked Damon.

"This is how you kill an Original. In this vial, is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the Originals. The dagger must be dipped into the ash and then plunged into their heart."

Damon took the dagger. "How do you know all this, John?"

"Isobel. She's very good at finding out things but of course you know that."

"Where is Isobel?"

"Let's just say that is she accomplishes what she's attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls. When Elena's concerned, you and I are on the same side." And he left in the same manner as he came.

Julianna headed out as well. She needed to tell everybody that they found the dagger.

 **The Tomb**

Rosaline had followed John into the tomb after he left the Gilberts. She hid in the shadows as he went up to the entrance. "I know you were expecting someone else."

Katherine walked up to the door. "I sent Stefan to find Isobel."

"She got your message. She was busy so she sent me instead."

"Does Stefan know that you're here right now?"

"No. No one does. This is between you, me, and Isobel."

"I want to be out of this tomb, John."

"I'm already on it."

Rosaline waited until they weren't looking, and she ran out.

 **The Mates House**

They were having another family meeting. Julianna had told them about the dagger, and now they were deciding on what to do about it.

"It's not like they'll actually manage to do anything with the dagger. They'd have to catch them first." That was Rosaline, who had a good point.

Elijah spoke up. "If we cannot manage to steal the dagger, which would be my first recommendation, there is one more thing to remember. The dagger won't kill me. I'll be near dead, true. But that's only until someone pulls the dagger out."

That was new information. "Well then, let's just make sure you don't get stabbed, but if you do, we can just have one of us pull it out."

Allison nodded. "Now that that's taken care of. What else do I need to know?"

"Well Tyler's my new best friend, and he's texted me 53 times since I left his house an hour ago. On the bright side, he'll come to me with his problems and not the other werewolves."

"I was with Caroline and the werewolves tried to kidnap her, and I stopped them. Somehow we've now become best friends as well."

Allison took this in. "And if we were to go against Elena right now, would either of those two join us?"

"I could probably convince Tyler to do it."

"Same for Caroline."

"Aright then, that's good. Any other news?"

"John's working with Katherine and Isobel."

"That'll do us no use for now. We have to wait until Isobel shows up to do anything."

"And you think she will."

"Oh, I'm absolutely certain."

"So, what now?"

"Now, all we have to do is wait for the ritual, and keep the gang in line. And then we can leave this blasted town." And Allison couldn't wait for that.

"Oh, I don't know I rather like it."

"Shut up James."

 **Houston, Texas**

When he came back home, he started packing. He told his siblings to do the same. They were moving. And it wasn't because of Allison. At least that's what he told himself. They were going to go back anyways, what's a few weeks early?

One week. They'd go back in one week. And then maybe he could get that blasted girl out of his head.


	11. Crying Wolf

**A/N: Hey Guys! I am back once more. This chapter got posted later than I had planned because of one thing. I am a giant procrastinator. I've been putting this off for hours now. Anyways this chapter is kind of a hybrid (lame attempt at joke here). This is because it kind of follows an episode but I've already changed so much in the series that I can't follow it exactly. This will probably happen a lot from now on, because things will keep getting changed. Enjoy!**

 **Thank you so much for the support on this, it's the reason I keep writing. So, now that I have everybody coming to Mystic Falls. Who do you think should meet their mate next? I have the meetings all set up, I just want to know who you are most excited for.**

 **I do not own TVD even though I wish I did. :(**

* * *

 **The Woods**

Rosaline hated the woods. Most people assumed that all vampires liked the woods for some reason, it was a common misconception. Rosaline thought it was a stupid assumption. She detested the woods. The ground was uneven, there were bugs, and worst of all she couldn't wear heels. So why was she in the woods? One word. Allison. Allison had a twisted sense of humor, and she liked having people do things they despised. But Allison didn't make her do things without reason, and this was no exception. The werewolves had yet to leave town after being warned. Now there were only three left courtesy of Allison. Apparently, they were full of themselves and saw no real danger here. Idiots.

On her walk, she thought about the last few days. Not much had happened which was quite a change from the usual. Tyler and Caroline were still at odds, but Tyler had apologized. Tyler had also cut off his communication with the werewolves, and instead had been following James around constantly. Elena and Stefan had decided to take a vacation, Damon had found distraction in a news reporter named Andie, and John was causing problems for everybody. Caroline was also distancing herself from her friends and spending more time with Elise.

As she came closer to the werewolf camp she heard voices. She recognized two of them. Jules and Brady, the ones who were after Tyler. The third was unknown. The unknown one talked first. "Let me just preface this with a big disclaimer that screams, 'I should have known better'."

"What is it Stevie?" Stevie. That was the mysterious man's name. The one who asked was Jules, Allison would be happy to know that her voice still held tremors.

"When Brady told me what that Tyler kid said about Mason being here for the moonstone, something clicked. There was this moment back in Florida when I suspected Mason was up to something because he was banging that hot vampire chick, Kathy, and he didn't want anyone to know." Stevie said all of that very fast.

Jules sighed. "Alright. Just get to the point, Stevie."

"That is the point, Jules. It's the sun and the moon curse. Mason was asking me all kinds of questions about it; if it could be broken, and when you told me about what happened when you tried to kidnap that vampire, double click. Vampires and the moonstone. They're putting everything in place to break the curse." Rosaline shook her head. They honestly still believed in that curse nonsense. It wasn't even logical, and yet everybody acted like idiots because of it.

She saw Brady shake his head in denial. "We can't let them do that, even if we have to kill every last vampire in this town."

Rosaline left after that. They were full of themselves. They thought they could take out every vampire in this town. And it wasn't even the full moon. How naïve. Once she was out of the woods, she headed home. She was too sober for her liking.

 **Caroline's House**

Elise had stayed the night at Caroline's house. It was obvious the girl was still shaken about almost being kidnapped a few nights back. So they watched sappy romance movies until Caroline fell asleep. Now she was in the kitchen making coffee, waiting for the blonde to wake up. Elise had already changed into her usual pair of jeans and shirt combination.

She had just finished making the coffee when the blonde in question walked in. "Morning." She yawned.

"Good morning." Replied Elise. "Coffee?"

"Yes please." She got Caroline a cup, and they sat in silence for a while. "I just wanted to say thank you for staying, and just being nice."

"Caroline, you're my friend. I'll always be there for you. Now why don't you get dressed and we'll go do something fun." Caroline smiled and nodded before heading towards her room. Elise smirked behind her cup. This was too easy. But she had to admit the girl had grown on her. Maybe she'd see if she could keep Caroline around.

 **Tyler's House**

James was at Tyler's house. Again. This was the 7th time in three days. James was just thinking about moving in, it'd be a hell of a lot more convenient. Tyler wasn't a bad guy, no, quite the opposite really. He was cool, but he didn't stop asking questions. James had told him about how the curse and how it was fake, but he made Tyler promise not to tell anybody. Tyler had been reasonably shocked at the news, but took it well enough. The other thing James had managed in his short time with Tyler other than gain his unwavering loyalty, was to make Tyler dislike Jules and the other werewolves. It didn't take much, just mentioning how they tried to kill Caroline, and how they planned to kill Elena. After that Tyler held strong negative feelings towards the others.

Which is why, James took him to the woods to meet the werewolves. Of course he didn't say this. He convinced Tyler to go location scouting for the full moon. And if they happen to run into the werewolves, what a coincidence. Sure enough, they had only been out into the woods for twenty minutes when Jules came up to them. She looked paler than usual. "Tyler, hi."

Tyler looked at her with a little bit of disgust, not that she noticed. "You're still here?"

She looked taken aback by the question. "Is that alright with you?"

"I thought it was made pretty clear that you needed to go."

"How did you know about that?" Then Jules turned to James, seemingly just noticing him. "What is the dirty vampire doing here?"

James almost chuckled, that wouldn't go over well with Tyler. "He's my friend. Unlike you."

"Tyler he's been telling you lies, you need to stay away from him."

James could almost see the smoke coming out of Tyler's ears. "I know who my friends are. You've been lying to me, not him. And I know just the people I need to stay away from. I'd been doing a pretty good job until now."

Brady and the other werewolf joined the conversation. James could see that they were trying to salvage anything from this conversation. He was content to watch the werewolves dig their own graves. "We need you to help us find the moonstone."

"And why on Earth would I do that?"

"You don't understand. The moonstone…"

Brady was interrupted. "I know perfectly well what the moonstone does."

"Then you know why we need it."

"I'm not helping you do anything."

"So you're going to help the vampires instead?"

"I'm going to help my friends, just not with the moonstone. And it's none of your business anyways. Now I suggest you leave town."

James decided that it was time to interrupt. "As much fun as I'm having, we really need to get going." He turned around and started to walk away, but before he could get very far Brady tried to jump him. Key word: tried. James turned around and choke slammed Brady into the ground. James glared coldly. "I would not recommend trying that again, it'll be your last mistake. Come on Tyler." And with that, they left.

 **Lockwood Mansion**

Elijah was stuck. Not in the literal sense, but he was still stuck. And at a historical tea party of all places. He usually did not mind these sort of events, but this one, to put it kindly was boring. He'd much rather be somewhere else. Not to mention that he had a lot on his mind. The dagger was a concerning thing. But his biggest worry was Niklaus. He was up to something, and Elijah had a guess what that something was. There was no way that Allison had recovered from her bite without help. And the only person that could have helped was his brother. Niklaus was coming back to Mystic Falls much sooner than planned, he'd told Elijah as much. And Elijah wanted to know why. Something had happened between his brother and Allison.

He was brought out of his musings by Carol Lockwood. "Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book? There's such a wealth of history there." Ah yes, his alias. Elijah Smith, historical book writer. Guest of honor at this party.

"No, I'm focusing mostly on the smaller regions of Virginia. Lots of research. Strictly academic."

"That's fascinating." Elijah gave a nod. He was paying attention to the front door where Damon had come in. He was talking to Elena's aunt and another woman Elijah didn't know. They had a quick conversation, and Damon made his way over.

"Damon." Carol greeted.

"Carol." He kissed her on the cheek.

"What a surprise." She turned to him. "Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of Mystic Falls' founding families."

Damon forced a smile. "Such a pleasure to meet you."

Elijah gave a closed smile himself. "No, pleasure's mine." They shook hands.

 **Middle of Town**

Caroline dragged Elise around town, shopping for all of the morning and well into the afternoon. They were going to go see a movie later. When they walked by the Mystic Grill, Elise made sure she blocked Caroline's view of inside. Bonnie was with Luka, which was odd considering she hated him. How interesting. Elise pulled out her phone and texted Allison about it. She just closed her phone when Caroline dragged her in the direction of yet another store.

 **Lockwood Mansion**

Elijah was listening to John Gilbert threaten Alaric about telling Jenna. John was a problem, and he had the opportunity to ruin a lot of things. He needed to be watched.

Soon after, Damon all but dragged him into an office and shut the door behind them. "What can I do for you Damon?"

"I was hoping we could have a word?"

"Where's Elena?"

"Safe with Stefan. They're laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem."

Elijah pretended to think about it. "Oh, yeah. I heard about that."

"I'm sure you did considering you know everything in this town for some reason." In all fairness, Elijah didn't know everything. Allison didn't tell him when she found the time to kill all but three werewolves in town.

"Look Damon, why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to me." He walked towards the door but Damon stood in front of him.

"Not good enough." That was enough of that. Elijah slammed him against the wall, choking him. Damon tried to choke him too, but he wasn't able to. For that Damon got his wrist broken.

"Young vampires, so arrogant. How dare you come in here and challenge me?"

Being the imbecile he was, Damon responded. "You can't kill me. It's not part of the deal."

He was right of course, but Elijah was not aiming to kill. He instead grabbed a pencil off the desk and stabbed Damon in the neck, and then released him. Damon clutched his neck, so Elijah gave him a tissue. "I'm an Original. Show a little respect. The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead. So, you should do what I say. Keep Elena safe." He left to go back to the party.

 **Bonnie's House**

Allison did not like sneaking under a window of a teenage witch's house. She found it was beneath her. But, Elise texted about the strange behavior of Bonnie, so someone had to find out what was going on considering Luka was something of an ally. She had gone to the Grill only to find that Bonnie had drugged Lukas coffee. And now here, they were. In Bonnie's living room filled with candles, and an unconscious Luka in the middle of the floor.

Jeremy was also there. "How does this work?"

"Um, I'll put him in a trance and ask him questions. It's like hypnosis." Bonnie did not sound too sure.

"You sure you're strong enough for this?"

"That's what the candles are for. I'll draw power from the flames." She lit the candles with her magic.

Luka stirred. "Looks like he's waking up."

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Julianna was standing outside, waiting for stupid werewolves to show up. Rosaline had heard them discuss how they were going to attack Elena, and Damon. So, on her way here she ripped Brady's heart out before he even noticed that he wasn't alone. That took one out, and left two more.

She didn't have to wait long, they walked up to the house looking as if they hadn't a care in the world. They must think they're clever. She stood on the roof, and when the male wolf stood under her, she jumped. She landed on him, breaking his neck. Jules let out a startled gasp, and Julianna looked up.

"We gave you a warning. We left you three alive out of the kindness of our hearts, and this is what you do? Now it's time to pay the price."

Jules took off running, and Julianna let her go. They needed a werewolf for the ritual and Jules was perfect for the job. She walked back to the house in satisfaction, hoping to see Elijah when she got there.

 **Bonnie's House**

Bonnie currently had her hands on Luka's forehead trying to make her spell work. Luka was trying to fight. Eventually Bonnie won. "How's Elijah going to stop the sacrifice?" She demanded.

"He's not."

Allison knew that if this was allowed to continue things would go wrong. Luka would expose them. With this in mind, she picked up a rock and smashed the window. Bonnie screamed, which broke her concentration, allowing Luka to break out of the trance and hop out the window before anyone could stop him. Allison grabbed him and ran him about a mile away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think she'd do anything!" She could tell he was scared.

"Yes well that's what happens when morons start thinking, things go wrong. Do you realize what you could've told them tonight? Of course you don't, that would require a brain. They now know Elijah was going to kill Elena all along. That makes things infinitely harder. You're lucky you are more useful alive, now leave." He didn't need to be told twice before he took off in what she assumed was the fastest the boy had ever run.

 **Lockwood Mansion**

Tyler was having a mental breakdown. After they'd gotten back from the woods they went back to the mansion and hid upstairs while the party was going on. At first, everything had seemed fine, and then Tyler started pacing.

"I can't stay here man. Everybody but you is lying to me. Caroline is still mad even though I apologized, I've been lying to my mom for god knows how long. I can't do this!"

He was hyperventilating. James stood up and slapped him. "Get a hold of yourself Tyler. Quite frankly, this is pathetic. Here's what we're going to do. You're going to go downstairs and write a note telling your mom that you needed to get out of town. Then, you're going to come up here and pack a bag. I'm going to take you back to my house and you're going to stay a while and cool down. If you really still feel like you need to go somewhere after that then I'll go with you. But right now, you need to Calm Down!"

Tyler nodded, a bit shocked. He followed James' instruction and then they were off. James hoped Allison didn't mind too much.

 **The Mates House**

After everyone had come home from the day's events, they swapped stories and they all went upstairs. There really wasn't much to talk about, everything was going according to plan. Allison did almost have a heart attack when Tyler walked in their door. But she refrained from saying anything.

The next few days passed much the same. Everybody did their own things, occasionally one of them would keep an eye on things. But for the most part everybody had more free time than they'd had in a long time.

Rosaline went shopping. She always returned home with more stuff than what should be allowed, in Allison's opinion. Elise went to various bookstores, and returned home with a car full of books. She'd been in her room ever since. James and Tyler decided to go to California for the week, just to have fun. They'd be back in a few days. Julianna and Elijah had not left each other's sides. They always did things together. Anything from blood runs to fancy dinner dates. They were so sweet it was giving everyone cavities.

Allison herself had been doing the things she'd been neglecting. The family hardly saw her. She was rarely home. Of course she wouldn't tell them what she was doing, only say it was 'family head matters only.' She didn't have time to vacation, not yet. And especially, not with Jess still alive.

One night she hadn't gotten home to well after midnight, and she headed straight upstairs. Upon opening her door, she found there was someone already in her room.

"Hello love."

"Klaus what a surprise." She said with sarcasm. "Back so soon?"

"Ah yes, I couldn't resist the hospitality of the place."

"Is this going to become a thing, you showing up in my room?" She mocked gasped. "What will the neighbors say?"

He chuckled. "You seem much better."

She scowled at him. "Yes, I wonder why."

"We both know why, love. You could thank me you know." He suggested with a grin.

"That'll happen when hell freezes over."

"Maybe it's already frozen then."

"I was there last week, still hot as usual."

He looked at her. "You would've died without me." The room got much more tense and serious.

"I would've been fine." She protested.

"Yes, it was you're remarkable impression of a corpse that convinced me."

"I didn't ask you to save me."

"Well I did."

She growled at him. "Why are you here?"

"Well I'm newly moved into town, and I was hoping for a tour guide." The serious mood was gone, replaced by the light banter once more.

"Sorry, business is closed." He grinned, and she felt the tug of her lips as well.

"Ah well, what a pity." He walked over to her bed and laid down. "This is comfortable, maybe I'll move in. I like this place better than my own. Less annoying siblings here."

She walked over and laid down beside him. "Nope. Just as many here. Plus one."

"But you're here as well." He looked over at her, and she looked back. They stayed like that for a while.

Allison spoke. "I'm afraid there's not enough space here."

"Well we could always share."

"Charming."

"I know I am." He got back up and walked over to the window. "I'll be here with my stuff tomorrow."

She shot up. "You're not serious."

"But I am."

Her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

He smiled cheekily. "But I would."

"But what for?"

"Because I want to." He leaned in close. "And I always get what I want." There was a breeze, and Allison refused to acknowledge the faint blush on her cheeks. The same way Klaus did when he reached the bottom of her window.


	12. Moving Day

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm sorry about not posting last week, but during the week I don't have much time to write so I usually write on the weekend. Well, last weekend I had no power or internet so here I am.**

 **Thank you so much for the support on the story so far. It really means a ton. This is another original chapter. I like it, quite a few new things added in this one. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own TVD.**

* * *

 **Mikaelson Manor**

The move to the manor from Houston was not anything interesting. It was their old house, so there was no need to buy it. It could use some fixing up, but that could be taken care of easily enough. It was a quiet affair with no more than 10 people total knowing about it at all. Drawing attention to themselves was not something that would be good. After all, they couldn't be found out, not yet at least. So no, the move was nothing notable. It was the reason for the move that intrigued everybody. Well everybody except one. The four siblings had moved to Mystic Falls from Houston much earlier than originally planned. And in that particular family, plans didn't change suddenly. The three siblings who wanted to know were smart enough not to ask. One didn't question Klaus Mikaelson and live to tell the tale. So three siblings moved when their brother demanded it without any complaint because what else was there to do? And it's not as if they had any real ties to Houston. Rebekah could still shop, Kol could still party, and Finn could still read his books. None of them were aware of their three Mates across town. Klaus had not deemed it important enough to mention.

Klaus. Klaus was an entirely different matter. He knew why the move happened early, even if he denied the real reason. Klaus was known for many things. Anger, cruelness, hatred, deviousness. All of those were words that would accurately describe Klaus Mikaelson. Rashness and romantic were two words that are antonyms of the hybrid. So why, Klaus wondered, did he all but insist he move in with a girl all of a sudden because he may or may not have feelings for her?

He didn't love Allison, no. That would be stupid, they had just met. He wasn't Rebekah, and refused to be like her. But, he liked Allison. A lot. And that like was dangerously close to love. He hated it. And then, instead of killing the girl like all reason would suggest, he got closer to her. And now he was moving in. Well, not really. He'd still live at the Manor, but he'd be taking some of his things over there, to part time live. So for all intents and purposes, he was moving in.

He couldn't just back out, that'd make him look weak. He might've been able to pull it off as a joke if it were anyone except Allison. She would see through him because she didn't want him as much as he didn't want to be there. She calculated and plotted in the same way he did, and he would see through the passing it off, so that meant she would too. If she weren't clever, he wouldn't have to move in. Which really made the whole thing Allison's fault.

Klaus pondered over all of this as he paced his room. He glanced over at the clock on the wall, and noted that it was well after midnight. He decided then, that since it truly was Allison's fault, he was not going to make it easy for the girl. She'd beg him to move out within the week. And then she would be weak, not him. He grabbed his suitcase and headed towards his car.

 **Mates House**

The day had been terrible. There were too many things to do, and just not enough time to do it. Now, Allison could ask one of her siblings to do some things for her, but if she didn't do them herself, they wouldn't be done right. And things as important as those were not something that could be messed up on. It wasn't that she had no faith in her siblings, she did. It was more that they didn't understand things the way she did. They couldn't force and threaten slyly, or give out fake compliments followed immediately by implied insults. They weren't made for that, and she wasn't going to change them. She had tried with James once, to teach him some things, so maybe she wouldn't have to do all of the work. James was awful at it. He was blunt and she honestly thought he would be laughed out of any negotiation he tried to participate in.

That particular night, she hadn't gotten home until midnight. And unsurprisingly, nobody was up. James was usually the only one to be up or even home by now, and he wouldn't be back until tomorrow from his vacation with Tyler.

As soon as she had the front door closed, she ran upstairs and into her bedroom. She hopped into the shower and got into her pajamas. She barely made it to her bed awake as this was her third night straight without sleep. And it seemed as though she could finally catch up on sleep.

"Hello, love." Or maybe not. With a groan Allison sat back up and glared at her intruder. Then she glanced over at the open window.

"I'm bolting that thing shut at next opportunity." She looked back at Klaus, who was holding a suitcase. "A pleasure as always Klaus, but might I inquire as to why you are in my bedroom at one in the morning?"

He grinned. "Well I did say I'd be moving in. And I've got things to do today, so this is really the most convenient time for me. I hope I wasn't interrupting something."

Allison narrowed her eyes at him before smirking. She knew what he was doing, he wanted to be kicked out. He didn't want to be here. This could be fun. "Alright you've caught me. He's in the closet." She held up her hands in an act of innocence.

Klaus' smirk faltered a little before returning in full force. "Who?"

"We both know who. That's the real reason you're here so early. Trying to find out who he is."

She could tell she had confused Klaus. "What are you talking about, love? I think lack of sleep is messing with you."

"Surely you must've seen him. He jumped out of that window just before you arrived last time. Why do you think I leave the window open at all?"

"Who?" Klaus was getting angry now.

"My lover of course. Who else would I mean?" She shot him a grin. That's what he got for keeping her from her sleep.

She smirked victoriously when she saw the flash of jealousy flash in his eyes, before he caught on to the fact that she just played him. He growled. "Nice try love."

"Oh, I'd say it was more than a try." Klaus glared at her before his face became passive.

"Hilarious. Now help me unpack, I do have a busy day tomorrow and this needs to be done." The grin was back.

Allison simply walked over to her bed and laid down. "If you want to live here then you unpack your own stuff. I'm going to bed." And she got under the covers.

There was a moment of silence before there was the unmistakable dip in the other side of the bed. "Well if you won't help there's no fun in it." He moved under the covers as well. "Goodnight, love."

Allison looked over at him. "Klaus?"

"Yeah?"

"If you really want me to kick you out, you'll have to try harder than that. Goodnight." She grinned at him before turning around and falling asleep.

 **Mystic Grill**

Rebekah was bored from shopping, which really shouldn't be possible. But there was really only so many stores in Mystic Falls. And now she'd been to all of them, twice. And she couldn't leave town yet. She'd just gotten here. She couldn't throw a party, keeping a low profile and all that. Now she sat at the Grill, watching.

She'd been there for an hour when he walked in. By he she of course meant the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen. He was tall. And his chocolate hair matched his eyes. He was wearing a red shirt and jeans. And she couldn't stop looking. He walked in with a grin on his face. He looked over in Rebekah's direction and his eyes widened minutely. Rebekah wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't been staring as she was. She knew he was a vampire, she'd known as soon as he'd walked in, maybe he'd heard of her. It wouldn't be surprising.

The mystery man walked towards the bar, and took a seat only three away from Rebekah's own. Never one to be shy, Rebekah moved down to the seat next to his. "Hello. I'm Rebekah."

She held out her hand, and he took it. "James." He shot her a grin that made her heart absolutely melt.

"I was just wondering, if you'd like to share a drink with me?" Okay, so she knew she was being a little forward, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Sure." He called the bartender over and ordered. When they were handed their drinks they clinked glasses and drank.

They sat and talked for a while, light conversation, nothing more. And then James stood up. "I hate to end this, I really do, but I need to go."

Rebekah sighed, a little disappointedly. "Alright."

James reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen. "You know what?" He grabbed a napkin off the bar and started writing on it. "This is my number, why don't you call me sometime." He handed over the napkin. "It was lovely to meet you Rebekah, but I really do have to leave." He gave one last smile and walked out the door.

Rebekah grabbed onto the napkin as though it were a lifeline, and wondered what the soonest time she could call him would be without her seeming desperate.

 **Mates House**

When Klaus woke up, he was in a bed that was not his own. And then he remembered the previous night. He glared at the sleeping figure next to him. Not only had she figured out that he was trying to be annoying, but she also played him. Made him jealous, an emotion he did not feel. Ever. He loathed being played. But here he was, not ripping out her heart, instead he appreciated the beauty of the plan. With one last frustrated glare, Klaus got up and got dressed before he headed downstairs to look around the rest of the house.

When he walked downstairs, he had an idea about what to expect, a nice house probably similar to his own. He was right, but he did not expect to find his brother in the kitchen, drinking coffee. Sure he knew that Elijah knew about this house, but living here? "Hello Elijah, what a surprise! I guess we both know what you needed all that extra time away from Houston for."

Elijah nodded. "Hello Niklaus. I don't think you have much room to talk, brother, when you just came from upstairs rather than the front door."

Klaus was about to say something else when somebody else walked down. She had long brown hair. She smiled at Elijah before she took a look at Klaus and her eyes widened. "Klaus." She said.

"You have the advantage of knowing my name. May I ask for the same courtesy?"

"Julianna." She paused. "Does Allison know you're here?"

"Of course."

"Oh, okay." She stood there, awkwardly. "Well you know, I'm just going to be upstairs. Leave you two to talk." And then she all but ran back up the stairs.

Klaus looked over at his brother. "So I take it she's yours then?"

All he got was another nod. The two sat in silence for a while before Elijah looked up at Klaus. "You would've done the same. Stayed here."

"Maybe." Klaus allowed. And that was the end of that discussion. The two brothers were as alright with each other as they could be once again. Implied words between them seemed to do more than actual words ever would.

It was only another twenty minutes until Allison came down fully dressed. She looked over at Elijah. "I'm going to be gone for most of the day if anyone asks." Elijah nodded at her.

Allison was almost to the door when Klaus called out to her. "Where are you going?"

"Family stuff to take care of." Was her short reply.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Important stuff."

"I'll go with you."

Allison paused and turned to him. "What about all that stuff you said you had to do today?"

"I can move it to tomorrow."

"You're not going."

"Watch me, love."

She didn't answer, just headed out towards her car. If Klaus hadn't ran into the passenger seat, he wouldn't have made it. As it was he barely got in before Allison sped off. "Not trying to leave me are we?" He asked, grinning.

"I can always hope."

"Really though, where are we going?" Klaus couldn't deny that he was curious.

Allison sighed. "Getting protection from somebody. I just have to go and finalize some things."

"What do you need protection for?"

"That's none of your business."

"I will find out someday you know. It would be much easier to just tell me now."

"I'll tell you when I'm dead."

"I can always hope." She glared at him for that one.

 **Mikaelson Manor**

Rebekah sat in her room, watching the clock. She had decided that five hours would be enough time before she could call James. It had only been four hours and fifty minutes. So she sat and she waited.

Eleven agonizing minutes later (exactly five hours would make her seem too desperate) and she picked up the phone and dialed the number she had memorized by now.

"Hello?" Came the familiar voice from the other end.

"Hi, is this James?"

"Rebekah! Glad to know I gave you the right number."

"Yeah. Ummm listen, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight."

"Yeah ok, sounds great! Do you mind coming by my house at 3. I'll text you the address."

"Sure."

"Cool, I'll see you then."

"Yep, bye!" And then she hung up. She was beaming by the end of the conversation, he said yes! And then she paused. Only 2 hours. Two hours to get ready. That wasn't enough time. She frantically stood up and started running around picking out outfits, messing with her hair and makeup, picking out different outfits, doing her hair a different way. James texted her the address, and if she wanted to get there on time, she had to leave in five minutes. She ran downstairs and stopped in front of a full length mirror in the sitting room.

"Darling, staring at yourself more won't make you any prettier." Came a voice from behind her.

"Be quiet Kol." Rebekah glared.

"Feisty. Where are you going?"

"On a date for your information."

"A date? We've been here for one day. How can you possibly have a date?"

"I met a guy at the Grill." She smiled again. "I think I'm in love."

"Oh really. Maybe I should try my luck there then." He mocked.

"Oh please Kol. The only one that you'll ever love is your own reflection." She glanced down at her watch. "I've got to go, bye!" She ran out before she could hear his reply.

After ten minutes of driving, Rebekah pulled up to a house. It was a gray house, and the outside looked very nice. Rebekah got out of her car, and straightened out her pink blouse before walking up to the door. She knocked and a pretty blonde girl opened the door. Before Rebekah could say anything the girl turned around.

"James! Your girlfriend is here!"

Rebekah heard ruffling around up the stairs before James appeared at the top. "Rosaline I told you not to answer the door, in fact I'm pretty sure I said anyone could answer except for you."

"I was the closest to it."

James sighed, and then he walked down the stairs. "Hello Rebekah, sorry about her." He gave her an apologetic shrug. "You look gorgeous by the way." Rebekah felt herself blush.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." James grinned and grabbed a backpack that was near the door.

"Let's get going, shall we?"

"Okay." Rebekah agreed. They got into the car, and James instructed her where to drive.

"It's just down the road here." He had her pull over the car on what looked to be an abandoned field.

"What are we doing here?" Rebekah asked, confused.

"You'll see." He got out of the car and put the backpack on his shoulders, then he walked around to the other side and grabbed Rebekah's hand. He led her to the middle of the field before putting the backpack down and opening it. Inside was a blanket. James pulled it out and spread it across the grass. "A picnic!" He grinned. "I've found it is the cheesiest date idea ever but also one of the best."

Rebekah grinned back at him. It really was a sweet idea and she loved the fact that he tried to make this fun not just take her to a movie or anything. James pulled out the food and set it out. Mostly there were snack foods and desserts. The two sat and ate and talked and just generally had a good time. When the food was finished, they laid on the blanket and watched the sunset.

"I had fun tonight." James stated absently.

"So did I. Let's do it again."

"I agree." He paused. "I want to tell you a story, tonight feels like a story kind of night. A while back I was in Europe, Sweden to be more specific. My family was staying in this house that was close to a clearing. We had no neighbors, it was just us. Every night you could see the stars, and there was something about this place that made the stars so beautiful." He grabbed Rebekah's hand and started to trace the lines of it. He kept doing this while he continued his story. "And I don't know what it was about these particular stars, because I had seen stars from all over the world, but nothing could compare to that view. One night I went out to watch them from my favorite spot, a rock near the tree line. But when I got there, I found an older couple already sitting on the rock. And they were sitting there, very similar to how we are now. They sat there, not speaking. I decided to make my presence known, and I stepped on a twig to let them know I was there. Of course I pretended I hadn't seen them and immediately apologized, saying that I'd go away. They stopped me, claiming they didn't own the stars nor the rock and asked me to join them. Of course I accepted the offer. So we sat and watched in silence, the only noise being the wildlife in the forest. And it was true peace. And I felt like I had to share that feeling with someone, that feeling which left me completely content with life. And I told the couple as much. That I've seen the stars from all over the world, and this place was where they were the best. And they agreed, but said it was not the stars that were gaining beauty, but it was the place that made them so much more. The calm forest clearing with nothing but nature surrounding you is where you appreciate the stars the most. After all, stars are nothing without darkness."

"And I agreed. But then they asked me if I had someone that I loved. Which at the time I thought was random, but I answered no nonetheless. And the man told me something I'll never forget. He said, 'If you ever do find a girl you love, you take her not to an expensive restaurant or a play. You take her to a clearing and watch the stars. A place where nature rules, as it was meant to be. Because if you love a girl, she is your star and you are her darkness. She shows you the light and you make her even brighter, as bright as she was always intended to be.' And when he told me that I said nothing just sat there, thinking. The couple eventually left, but I saw them a few more times while we still lived in that house. And now I take the time to watch the stars, but I've never brought someone to watch them with me, until now."

He took a deep breath. "That was sappy, I know. But I'm a hopeless romantic who believes in love at first sight."

Rebekah wiped the tears from her eyes and looked over at James before she kissed him. He responded immediately. After the kiss, the sat and watched the stars, feeling content. When it was time to leave they packed up their stuff and got into the car, and Rebekah drove James home. When she parked in front of the house James got out, but not before saying one last thing. "I hope we can do this again. Goodnight my star."

And he walked back his house, throwing one last glance behind him. Rebekah sat there for a few minutes before whispering. "Goodnight my darkness." And then she drove away.

 **Witches House**

After they had been driving for an hour, Allison spoke up. "As much as I don't want you there, I'm running late so I can't stop you." She paused to glare at Klaus. "But don't think for a minute I couldn't stop you, I could."

"Yes ma'am." Klaus replied.

Another glare. "Anyways. When we get there they are going to do something, don't try and stop them."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "And what will they be attempting?"

"You'll see."

Klaus clenched his jaw. Couldn't she just ever tell him anything he wanted to know? After another fifteen minutes, Allison pulled up to an old house, which looked like it was ready to fall down. "Remember, don't do anything."

"How could I forget? What with you reminding me every two minutes."

"I couldn't be sure if your memory went that far back or not. That takes quite a bit of brain power that you're lacking." She grinned smugly at him.

The pair walked up to the door and Allison pushed it open. "I'm here!" She called out. Almost immediately two figures stepped out of the shadows. They walked up to Allison forced her onto her knees. Klaus was going to attack them, but remembered Allison's warning so he stayed back but if they did something to him like that, he'd kill them, warnings be damned.

"Hello boys, what have you got for me this time?" Allison asked the two.

They didn't respond, just pulled out what looked like two very thick bracelets. Allison smirked. "Bracelets again? How unoriginal, I'm getting disappointed. Bracelets never work."

"These will." One of the figures said.

"That's what you said last time."

Klaus looked at Allison with a questioning look. She shrugged at him. "I kill too many people, these bracelets **try** to stop me from doing that so much."

"Then why don't I have to wear them."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Mr. Big and Mighty wants some jewelry does he? You don't need them because witches can stop physical attacks."

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "Does that mean you can attack mentally then, love?"

"Obviously."

How interesting. Klaus stored that information away. He wasn't really shocked. The Mates were famous for having powers. Apparently that part was true.

He could tell Allison was starting to get annoyed at the people putting on the bracelets. She scowled. "You two are taking forever, I could kill you right now if I wanted to with all the time you're taking. And if I didn't think that killing you would be a bad business choice right now, I'd do it. I can only hope I have the chance later."

She was ignored. The two finally got the bracelets on and led the pair into a room with a table in the middle. They left after that, shutting the door behind them.

Klaus looked over. "So these powers?"

"I'd tell you, but I don't want to. Maybe you'll get lucky and I get the chance to use them."

Just then, the door opened and a short man walked through. "Hello Allison, I see you've brought someone this time."

"Hello Dennis, pathetic as usual I see. Now that we've both stated something painfully obvious, let's get to why I'm here." Klaus felt his mouth form into a smirk.

Dennis sat down. "I'm going to be direct. They've rejected your offer. They want the five grand."

"And I said I'd pay half. I know the spells they use, they are not worth the five."

"Are you really putting a price on your family's safety? We know who you're hiding from. And we know how to contact her."

Allison looked downright murderous. "Say anything like that again and I'll kill you."

"Then pay the five grand."

"I already said no."

"Then I guess we'll have to contact…." That was as far as he got before he dropped to the ground writhing in pain.

Allison stood up and walked over to him. "I warned you to keep your mouth shut. Now what do you say about that half."

Dennis grimaced, crying now. "Half is fine."

"I'm really glad to hear you change your mind. But now that I think about it, half is a bit much, how about 1500?"

"No." Dennis wheezed. Then he let out a loud scream.

Allison looked down. "I'm sorry there Dennis, I didn't think I heard you right. Care to repeat it?"

"I said…that's….fine." Allison let him go from her hold and Dennis slumped in relief.

"Happy to hear it Dennis. And if you ever say something like that again or act on your threat, what just happened will be like a walk in the park." With that, Allison yanked off her bracelets as if they were made of paper and walked out.

Klaus watched the whole thing in silence, and a tiny bit of awe. Not that he'd ever say that out loud. He definitely had a new outlook on the enigma that was Allison. She was not someone to mess with unless you were sure you could win. He followed her out to the car. "So about what just happened in there…"

"Say another word and I'll give you a firsthand experience." Klaus kept his mouth shut. He wasn't going to risk his own pain on something he couldn't prevent. Yet.

The drive back was done in silence. When they returned to the house, it was empty. They walked up to Allison's room. There was just one more thing Klaus needed to do. He picked Allison up and pushed her against the wall. He put his face up close to hers, leaned in, and smirked. There was a faint blush on her cheeks. He stepped away. "Now we're even for last night."

She looked as though she were holding herself back from tearing him to pieces. She walked over to the bathroom, shaking in rage. When she got to the door she turned around. "But you should know Klaus, I don't play to be even."

He smirked back. "Neither do I sweetheart."


	13. The Dinner Party Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I totally did not forget about this story, nor am I abandoning it. Writing became more of a chore for a while than it was for fun. And I'm not going to write because I have to, I write because I enjoy doing it. I also needed to figure out where I am going with this story, I kind of got lost and I didn't know what I wanted to do with this.**

 **That being said, New Chapter! Half of this does not follow an episode and half of it does. I've found I've been doing it more lately, and I'm really glad for that. I have much more fun writing the original stuff than following an episode. The more I change, the more original stuff I get to write. But the episodes are important to move the story along. Oh well.**

 **Thank you so much for the continued support, and not abandoning the story during my two month long break. I'm really glad you guys like this story so far. Tell me what you think about this chapter, I like this one. Enjoy! I don't own TVD.**

* * *

 **South Carolina**

There is a rule in the universe that will always remain true. It is a constant that has been in place for many centuries. If there is ever a party that is going to be amazing, Rosaline will be there. So, when there were rumors of a party on a private beach with plenty of alcohol and hot people, Rosaline took it upon herself to check it out. She was not disappointed. The beach was lit up beautifully in the dark, and the water was warm. The house on the beach would be better described as a mansion, four floors from what she could tell, with a hot tub, indoor gym, and at least 10 bedrooms. With a drink in hand, she headed towards the crowd of people on the dance floor. And that was how it was for the next three hours. The only differences were how big the bonfire got and how drunk Rosaline managed to be, which with her high tolerance, was not enough to her liking.

When her current drink was gone, Rosaline turned around to grab another, but her path was blocked by a person. She looked up to tell them to move, when she faltered a little. The man was completely gorgeous and very familiar, but she couldn't put a name to the face. He looked down at her, amused, but just as drunk. "Hello." He greeted, with no slur in his speech.

Rosaline returned the greeting with a nod of her head, mission to refill her drink forgotten for the moment. And with no more words, they danced. It started off simple enough, just dancing, but then things got more interesting. Rosaline stepped up her skills, and the man rose his eyebrow, but never one to be outdone, he stepped it up as well. This was the new pattern for a while, each step up managed to become more and more ridiculous. They started moving to other types of dancing, anywhere from a classic ballroom dance to the moves from Dance Dance Revolution. Throughout the whole thing, both participants of the little dance contest were grinning like madmen, laughter escaping through every once in a while. By three in the morning, the party had moved indoors and things were slowing down. The man who was very familiar, but she could not name, started pulling her upstairs, and she made no attempt to pull away. They reached the first empty bedroom, and slammed the door behind them, Rosaline's shirt was already halfway off.

The next morning, Rosaline woke up with a minor headache and an arm wrapped around her waist. She recalled to the night before and smirked a little bit. Best party in a long time, that was for sure. She turned around, only to lose her smirk. She had not been expecting the arm to be attached to a still sleeping Kol Mikaelson. No wonder he looked familiar. She turned back around and went to sleep. It was much too early to deal with the problem this would turn out to be.

 **Mates House**

When it was revealed that John had handed over the dagger to Damon, many plans were put in place to stop it from being used on Elijah. For there was no doubt that Damon would try to use it on Elijah now that they knew killing Elena was a part of the plan after all. Stefan taking Elena away was further confirmation of this.

It turned out the best plan for stopping Elijah from getting daggered was to not stop anything at all. Elijah would be lured to the boarding house somehow, because the Mystic Gang was way too predictable for anything else to happen. And then he would or would not get stabbed. At which point they would either not know that the dagger had to stay in place or Julianna would sneak in and remove it herself. But until the invitation was given, there wasn't a whole lot to be done. After all, once the danger of the dagger was removed, all that was left to do was to break the curse and they could be on their merry way. Everything else was in place. With Stefan and Elena on their romantic getaway to some cabin, Alaric and Jenna showing Elijah around Mystic Falls, Damon getting himself a girlfriend, Katherine convincing the group to stab Elijah, and Jeremy and Bonnie getting over their failure of getting information from Luka. James was thinking of constant ways to impress Rebekah, Julianna and Elijah were as inseparable as ever, Elise was out somewhere with Caroline, and Rosaline was who knows where. Things were running smoothly. Mostly.

James sighed as he heard a yell coming from upstairs. Things had been like this for the last three days. Allison and Klaus were not happy with each other. Klaus would say something arrogant, Allison would leave the house without him knowing, she'd come back to find him fuming that she'd left again, she'd throw something at him for demanding to know where she'd been, Klaus would smirk and say something even more arrogant, and the process would repeat itself. This was the least composed James had ever seen his sister, and Elijah had said the same thing about Klaus. If that was all, then James could deal with it, but on top off that when they weren't physically fighting, it was all mental. They'd throw veiled insults and banter with one another constantly. The goal, apparently, was to make the other mad or jealous. Allison had already put on the most revealing skirt that had ever been invented, and then tried to leave the house. Klaus had taken one look at her and absolutely refused to let her leave until she had pointed out that he was jealous, which then of course he had to let her go unless he wanted to admit he was in fact jealous.

In retaliation, Klaus had casually mentioned that he'd been in girls' bedrooms far nicer than Allison's, which left her seeing red. He'd then smirk at her, and she'd go do something else to make him mad. James figured they needed to just kiss already and get it over with, not that he'd ever mention it. He didn't want to die. Night time seemed to be somewhat of a truce, since they both slept in the same room, but the rest of the day was fair game. Of course, outside of the house, they were just as cold and professional as always. Something as petty as irritation would not be allowed to bring down their reputations. James sipped his coffee in reflection. Perhaps, he should leave for a while. He could always go see what Rebekah was doing. His eyes lit up at the thought, that was a brilliant idea.

oOo

Upstairs things were going just as was expected. It was a glaring contest. There was no obvious winner at the moment, as both glares would easily send a grown man running. Both contestants also happened to be thinking the same thing. 'If only I could kill you…'

The interruption came in the form of Klaus, who had become bored, with his trademark smirk in place, as though he was never glaring. "What's the matter, love? You seem upset."

"I've had the misfortune of looking at the most vile thing in the universe."

"Ah, so you've seen the mirror then?"

"Yes, and you happened to be in front of it." Allison replied without missing a beat.

Klaus held back a chuckle, he was enjoying this, even if the girl in front of him was the single most frustrating person he'd ever met. "So, what are we doing today?"

"I'm," There was extra emphasis on the I'm. "going to an event today. You're doing whatever the hell it is you do when you're not annoying me."

Klaus put a hand over his heart. "Ouch, love. And here I thought we had something special."

If Allison thought that tearing out her hair was an acceptable gesture, she would do it. But unfortunately, it was not considered good for her image. She put on a charming smile. "It's certainly special alright." With that, she headed towards the bathroom to get ready for the stupid party she did not want to go to at all.

As soon as he heard the shower turn on, Klaus used the opportunity to snoop around the room. On the dresser an invitation caught his attention. It was for a charity event a few hours away, and it was dated for tonight. He scanned through the rest of the words, black tie, plus one. That was interesting, she was allowed to bring someone, and he hadn't had a reason to break out the tux in a good while. With that in mind, he walked up to the bathroom door and knocked. "Sweetheart?" He asked charmingly.

He heard a faint groan of frustration, and smirked victoriously. "What do you want Klaus?" Came from the other side of the door.

"Well I happened to notice the invitation sitting on your dresser, and I couldn't in good conscience let a lady such as yourself go all that way alone. And then I noticed you had a plus one on the invitation and I've cleared my schedule to allow myself to accompany you tonight."

"Well when you say it like that…..no."

"Come on love, I'll be the perfect gentleman. And I've heard that I'm a great conversationalist."

"No."

"You'll be bored without me, think of all the conversations you'll have to take part in tonight. And we both know that I'm your best shot of coming out of that thing somewhat entertained."

There was a pause. "Fine, black tie, I'm leaving at 4."

Klaus grinned. "I thought you'd never ask." He could practically hear the eye roll that was his answer.

 **Mikaelson Mansion**

Julianna was currently sitting on the couch curled up next to Elijah. They were both reading a book, sitting in a perfectly comfortable silence. Usually they would do this at Julianna's house, but they both decided it was best to stay from the place that was a temporary war zone. Besides, the mansion was empty, and the chance for silence was too tempting. They were interrupted when Elijah's phone went off. He picked it up and answered, "Hello?" The conversation went on for a few minutes before Elijah hung up. "I've just been invited to dinner." He stated nonchalantly.

Julianna tensed a little, and he noticed. "What's the matter?"

She just shook her head, and went back to her book, but Elijah grabbed it from her and gently tilted her head so he could see her face. "What's wrong? Something's bothering you."

Julianna hesitated before answering. "What if something happens? I…I know the dagger can't kill you but what if they find something that can, or…"

She was stopped by Elijah putting a finger to her lips. "It will be fine. We wouldn't be doing this unless we were sure everything would work out."

"I want to believe that, but what if something does go wrong, something we didn't plan for. Even if everything still goes according to plan, you're still going to get hurt, and I don't want that to happen." She was close to crying now. Elijah understood where she was coming from, if the situation were reversed he'd be thinking much of the same things.

"If something happens, then you'll just have to come save me. I trust that you'll always be there to save me. Everything will turn out alright, you'll see." He kissed her gently on the forehead. "Now come on, we've got to get ready." She nodded back at him, a little reassured, but still very worried. But, he was right, now was no time to cry. She had a boyfriend to save, maybe.

 **Salvatore House**

Things at the Salvatore House were a bit tense, at least for those who knew the plan to kill Elijah. This did not include Jenna and Andie, Damon's sort of girlfriend. The two women thought that this was just a normal dinner party, and treated it as such. Pre-dinner gossip and all.

"So what's going on with you and Alaric?" Andie asked Jenna as they were setting the table.

"I don't know. I really like him, but I can't help feel that he's hiding something from me. And then I've got John whispering things in my ear about him."

"Like what?"

"Just things I don't want to believe."

Andie shrugged. "Oh. Well there you go then. Trust is the key to any relationship. I mean, I am so grateful that Damon tells me everything." And if she sounded just a tad bit unsure about that statement, neither of them mentioned it.

In the library, Alaric was having doubts. "This is a bad idea."

Damon waved him off. "There's no such thing as a bad idea. Just poorly executed awesome ones." He then tried to shove a glass of scotch in the teacher's direction, but he was refused.

"I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house with Jenna."

"Jenna's perfectly safe." Damon reassured. "Besides, it's just a fact-finding mission. It's totally harmless." Okay, that was a huge lie, but what are you going to do?

Alaric felt as though something was off, and was going to call him out on it, but Andie walked in, cutting off the conversation. "Hey, Jenna needs help with the wine." She looked pointedly at Alaric, who took the hint and went to help.

As soon as he was gone, Damon pulled out the dagger with the bottle of ash. "What's that?" Andie asked him.

"Dessert. Elijah's stronger than me, faster than me. It's all about the element of surprise."

Andie pouted for a second before shrugging, as though the conversation they were having was the most normal thing in the entire world. It was at times like this that Damon was painfully aware he compelled Andie, and the thought brought the tiniest ping of guilt. But he pushed the feeling away, ignoring it in favor of the now ringing doorbell. Instead of Elijah, like he had thought, standing at the door was, "John. Surprise. Leave." John made no notion of having heard and walked right into the house.

"When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games."

Alaric walked in the room, looking very tense. "There are not going to be any games tonight, John. It's just a friendly dinner party." Damon smiled and nodded in agreement. The silence that followed was very uncomfortable, with nobody being sure what to do. This lead to people being almost thankful for the ring of the doorbell. Damon almost ran over to it, but he calmly opened the door.

"Good evening." Greeted Elijah. Outside in the bushes, Julianna was trying to calm down. This was it, and everything could go wrong here.

Damon played the part of the good host. "Thank you for coming. Please, come in." He stepped aside for Elijah to enter.

Elijah held up a hand. "Just a moment. Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider." He had to pretend he didn't know exactly how un-honorable the intentions were, after all.

"No, nothing. Nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you." It was said in such a fake way, that Elijah was sure if he didn't know what was going to happen tonight, that sentence alone would give him a major hint.

He stepped into the house. "Well, that's good. Because you know, that although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and everyone in this house. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Elijah looked past Damon, and saw Jenna.

"Jenna. Wonderful to see you again, how are you?" He didn't actually mind Jenna, when she gave him the tour of Mystic Falls earlier, she was good enough company.

Jenna gave him a smile. "Nice to see you."

"You look incredible." He smiled at her. Of course, making Alaric jealous was never a down side. He supposed Kol had rubbed off on him too much.

She thanked him, before they all moved to the dining room. While pouring some wine, Jenna brought something up that Elijah had told her earlier. "I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town."

Damon looked interested at the piece of news, while his eyes never left Elijah. "Hmmm, do tell."

"Well as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690's. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from prosecution."

"Hmmm. Because they were witches." Jenna said, remembering the earlier conversation.

"Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem." Andie argued.

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were ties to stakes in a field together and," He paused. "burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire." He knew this all to be fact, and he could tell Damon knew he was telling actual history, if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"I wouldn't repeat this to the historical society." Jenna said, looking fairly disturbed.

After that, the conversation lapsed back to fairly normal dinner chat. Until Damon got up. "Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle I've been saving for ages." He didn't wait for a reply before he left the room. Elijah tensed, but nobody had noticed. This was it. Everybody started to get up.

"The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study." Andie brought up off-handedly. Elijah gave a nod of agreement and headed towards the study with Damon, who popped back in the room. Alaric and John followed the girls towards the kitchen to help with the dishes.

"So let me guess, in addition to the moonstone, the doppelganger, the lion, the witch, and the wardrobe, you need to find this burial ground." Damon said as he poured the drinks, handing one to Elijah.

Elijah took the offered drink and nodded. "Because I feel as though we've grown so close, I'll tell you yes. Do you know where it is?"

"Maybe." Damon shrugged. "Tell me why it's so important."

"We're not that close." Against his instincts, Elijah turned towards the bookcase, his back to Damon. He could almost picture Damon picking up the dagger. And just before he turned around to steal the dagger and make his exit, Alaric came running through the doors in a panic.

"Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert."

Andie held out her hand to Elijah. Elijah set down his glass and took the offered hand and headed towards the dining room once more. 'They must've figured out that a vampire can't use that dagger' he mused.

When they reached the dining room, Jenna greeted them. Sorry guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food." She then turned right back around to check on the dessert.

In an effort to keep the conversation alive, Andie spoke. "So…I know this is a social thing, but I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work you're doing here."

Elijah internally sighed. He'd love for this night to just be over. "I'd love to answer."

"Great!" Before anything else could be said, Alaric and a rather sour looking Damon entered the room. They sat down, but not before Damon glared at John. Sensing the mood, Andie spoke once more. "Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?" Alaric nodded and walked over towards the bag.

"Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle-slash-father?"

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." Elijah would admit he was a bit amused at the question because he had a very good feeling where it was headed.

"Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list." Elijah would also admit that he almost chuckled at that, but he had manners to uphold. So, with nothing to say, he nodded.

Andie looked over at Alaric. "No, Ric, it's in the front pocket. On the…..you know what? Excuse me guys, sorry." She stood up and walked over to her bag as well.

John spoke up for the first time. "What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?"

Elijah internally scoffed. "Gentlemen, let me clear some things up. I allow you to live solely to protect Elena. We are not equals in this, therefore I owe you no explanations. If this is a problem, I could always take Elena and you'll never see her again."

He finished just as Andie came and sat back down. "Okay. My first question is when you got here to Mystic.." And that was all he heard as there was suddenly a sharp pain in his chest and he groaned. Elijah would never admit it, but he was not totally prepared for that. The last thing he saw was the dagger being pulled out. If he could've smirked, he totally would've.

oOo

Outside, Julianna tried not to scream. Her chest felt like it was on fire. Elijah had been stabbed with the dagger, and just the thought made her want to cry. But she had promised herself she wouldn't, boyfriends aren't saved with tears. But first she had to wait, they'd agreed on five minutes. She wouldn't go in until five minutes had passed. Because five minutes was enough time for Elijah to escape if he was able to, and it would be helpful to not have to expose their alliance with Elijah to the Mystic Gang unless absolutely necessary. She also felt the pain start to go away, which hopefully meant that they hadn't known you are supposed to leave the dagger in. And so she sat in the bushes with what promised to be some of the longest five minutes of her life.

oOo

Elijah woke up to see he was in a cellar. Not surprising, really. He quickly stood up and checked the door. Open. They probably didn't expect a dead man to attempt an escape. He needed to locate the dagger, or this would've been for nothing. He made his way to the study, hiding behind the doorframe when Damon ran past, cursing. Probably figured out he was supposed to leave the dagger, but oddly enough Elijah didn't see it on Damon. He stepped into the study and scanned the room, no dagger, only bottle of ash. He pocketed it and moved on. Dining room, no people, but there it was, sitting by the entrance. Dagger. Elijah swiped it and made a run for the door. He was stopped by a stake grazing his arm. He spun around to find John standing there with a stake gun. Elijah mentally cursed and took a quick look at the gun. John probably only had time to grab the gun and what it was loaded with, and not the ammo. That meant there were only four more stakes he needed to worry about. This wouldn't be a problem, but the dagger took its toll on him, he'd already stumbled three times since he woke up. All of the sudden he dropped as a dagger soared right past where he had just been. Three stakes. John was probably keeping his distance as he was no match for close range, and Elijah couldn't rush him, because he needed to get out the door before reinforcements came, already he could hear the cellar being slammed open. Until he got blood in his system, he was significantly weakened. He'd have to make a run for it, no other options. He turned to run when the unmistakable sound of a stake flying through the air reached his ears. Where? Left? No. Up? No. That meant right. He flattened himself against the doorframe, and sure enough a stake went flying where his right side had been moments previously. He ran the rest of the way to the door, just as he opened it the last stake came flying. No time to avoid it, Damon and Alaric were on the stairs. He let it pierce his left leg with a wince.

"And tell Elena our deal is off." He turned and ran just when Damon reached the top of the stairs. The rustling in the bushes caught his attention, and he saw Julianna run up to him. She gave him a quick but worried smile before she put her arm around him and they ran.

 **Mikaelson Mansion**

They made just as Elijah collapsed. Julianna led him over to the couch and set him down. She looked at him, fear clear in her eyes as though he was going to die. Rationally, she knew he would be okay, but she'd always been a worrier, it was in her nature. With a last glance, she ran as fast as she could to the blood fridge. Not even sparing it a second glance she grabbed a bag and sped back upstairs. Elijah was just where she left him, had not even moved an inch. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She tore open the bag and handed it over, his eyes immediately snapped open and he grabbed the bag so quickly she didn't even know it was gone. Color immediately began to return to his face. She sighed in relief before wincing when she saw his leg. The stake was still stuck in there, and she realized she'd have to pull it out. Very carefully, so as not to hurt Elijah she grabbed onto the stake and pulled. It was stuck, so she tried again, and this time the stake came out of his leg and the hole it left behind almost immediately began to heal. She could only stare at the ground while she hyperventilated. Now that it was over, she was allowed to freak out. She didn't realize she had been shaking when Elijah pulled her over to him. He looked perfectly fine, if a bit more disheveled than usual.

"Hey, it's alright." Elijah soothed. "I'm fine now."

She nodded. "I know." She forced herself to calm down. The reasonable part of her brain registered that Elijah was absolutely fine, and that everything was okay. "But you weren't." That was the unreasonable part that played a million scenarios as to how the night could've ended. Most of them involved Elijah's corpse in some form or another.

"No I wasn't." Elijah agreed. "But you saved me, just as I said you would."

Julianna smiled a little bit at that. "I guess I did, but you did most of the work."

"Maybe," Elijah allowed with a little smile. "but your efforts in the escape were most commendable." He said in his most noble voice, the one usually reserved for royalty.

She let a small laugh escape, which was what he had been aiming for. He stood and kissed the top of her head. "We're okay now?" She nodded. "Good." With one last kiss, he headed upstairs, no doubt to get rid of the blood. Juliana sat down on the couch and sighed.

"What did I do to deserve him?" She wasn't sure, but she'd prove it wasn't a mistake. Not that she'd know, but very similar thoughts were coming from Elijah.

 **Mates House**

Klaus stood downstairs waiting. He was wearing his tuxedo and was all ready to go to the party he'd invited himself to. It was currently ten minutes until it was time to leave, and there still no sign of Allison being ready any time soon. "Love, I understand it takes a long time to make yourself look somewhat presentable, but we need to be leaving."

"And I understand that it doesn't take you long to get ready, because you're hopeless no matter how much time you spend on your looks. I'm almost done. Now, continue doing whatever it was you were doing, the silence was excellent."

Klaus wanted to growl and chuckle at the same time, if that was possible. So, he settled on rolling his eyes instead. Had anybody else said that, he'd remove their head from their body, but here he was obeying like a common dog. What was wrong with him?

Before he had time to contemplate the answer to the question, a voice behind him broke him from his musings. "Are you ready?"

And then he turned around.

 **Salvatore House**

Damon threw his drink at the fire. "We had him, and he escaped! Dammit!" Damon was raving a bit, while Alaric sat there and listened. "And now he has the only weapon we could've used to take him out. What the hell are we going to do?"

"Nothing. Pray that Elijah isn't one for revenge." Alaric said dryly.

"But he knew what we were going to do, no other explanation. He was too well prepared, but the question is, how did he find out?" They sat in silence, neither having an answer. Until Damon thought of something. "We have a spy, that has to be the answer, but who? There's too many people who knew about this."

"It could've been John. He hates us."

"As much as I would love that, as it would give me an excuse to kill the bastard, he cares for Elena's safety too much."

"What about James or one of them? You killed their sister, that's pretty good motivation for revenge." Damon tried not to wince at Alaric's statement.

"Possibly. But they've been in hiding for too long to throw it away by getting the attention of an Original. Revenge isn't a good enough excuse."

"Well, who else could it be?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked you." Damon all but growled. They sat in a tense silence for the rest of the night. One thing was obvious, there was a traitor amongst them, but they had no idea who it was.

 **South Carolina**

Kol woke up to the sound of shuffling. He thought back to the previous night, and muffled the grin that threatened to split his face. Hands down the most fun he had in years, but what to do about it. He opened one eye to see the girl putting on her shoe with her back to him. There was another universal rule that had been in place for centuries. Kol Mikaelson does not get attached. So, it was obvious that he should just let her leave and forget about the girl. But where was the fun in that?

"Where are you going?" He asked, amused.

"Home." Was the equally amused answer.

"Mind if I join you?" She looked over her shoulder with a smirk on her face, and mischief in her eyes. He grinned and figured that some rules of the universe were meant to be broken.


	14. The Dinner Party Part 2

**Hey Guys! I'm back! I really do try and update quickly, but life happens and I never have time to write. Also with this chapter, it took me a week to decide what I wanted to do with it. Something happens here that I didn't know how to go about doing, hence my lateness**

 **I want to thank you guys again for all the follows, favorites, and reviews you give. They keep me going when I get stuck. Lets me know I do something right.**

 **This chapter is part two to the last one, so a refresher on the last one might be a good idea before going into this if you don't remember it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Another thing, this story really does focus a lot more heavily on Allison and Klaus because I adore them. They're just too interesting to not have the spotlight. So, let me know what you think!**

 **I don't own TVD.**

* * *

 **Mates House**

"Are you ready?" That'd been the question, and Klaus was more than ready to answer it with a sarcastic remark, and then he turned around. Immediately, all thoughts of speaking were gone and he was left mutely staring. She was gorgeous, stunning. But he'd sooner die than admit she'd left him speechless. Her curled hair fell softly around her shoulders. Her dress was simple but elegant, black with lacy roses trailing down the bottom. She had an amused smile on her face and he realized he had been silent for a while, so he shook himself out of his stupor.

"Of course, love." His charming smirk was back, and they both pretended the last minute hadn't happened, because admittedly Allison was just as mesmerized by the annoying hybrid wearing the tux. They both headed for the door, with Allison reaching for the keys to her car, well she was before a hand came and snatched them instead.

"What kind of gentlemen would I be if I let the lady drive?" Klaus asked 'innocently.'

"A reasonable one, considering you don't know how to get to the hall anyways."

He didn't even blink. "I'm sure I'll manage, somehow." Allison would've argued on any other occasion, but they were going to be late, and she wasn't in the mood to deal with a grumpy Klaus the entire way there. So, without giving any answer, she walked out the door and towards the car sitting in the drive. She didn't have to turn around to see the smirk on Klaus' face. It seemed to be the only facial expression he was capable of most days.

She wasn't wrong either, for Klaus did have his signature smirk on his face. He walked leisurely to the car, and got into the driver's seat. He put the keys in, and they were off towards what could turn out to be one of the best or worst nights ever.

It was silent for about ten minutes before Klaus decided to speak. "So, what's this event for?"

Allison, to his surprise, hesitated a little before answering. "Raises money for abused children, I've been donating for a long time, so I regrettably get invited to these things quite often."

That struck a chord in him. After a pause he spoke again. "So, why do you donate?"

Her face morphed into something that was a little bit annoyed. "Am I not allowed to do something good unless it gives me some sort of benefit?"

"Of course not, just asking." Her defensive posture and her words said a lot more about Allison than he would ever get her to admit. And for some reason, that really bothered him. Not just that she'd never mentioned her own past and seemed to know everything about his, no he was more upset about what it all implied. He gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter and silence reigned over the car.

Another 20 minutes and Allison sighed. "So, why did you really want to come with me?"

He shrugged. "I wasn't lying. I had nothing better to be doing, and I just love spending time with you." The last bit was said dripping with sarcasm. Still, none of it had really been a lie, just not the whole truth. In all honesty, Klaus wasn't terribly sure why he'd come. Sure, he didn't have anything better to be doing, but he didn't have to do this.

Allison gave a nod, accepting his answer, but not really believing it. "So, how long are we expected to be at this thing?" Klaus asked her.

"A few hours at most. Just talk with some of the other donators for a while, sit through a speech that nobody cares to hear, drink, maybe dance a little if we're particularly unlucky, and then we should be fine to leave." All of this was said in a tone that said Allison was dreading the entire thing.

Klaus chuckled. "You really don't like people, love."

"It's not that I don't like them, it's more that I hate listening to them chat about what they deem important, all the while I sit there pretending I care about the unfortunate fate of Mr. Boots."

"Mr. Boots?" He threw her a strange look.

"The cat of a woman that goes to some of these events. She has to have at least 8 of the things, considering how many times she's started crying while telling me about how they've been hit by a car. The woman lives on a highway, so she should be anything but surprised." Her voice was full of disdain.

"So kill her." Klaus replied, it seemed simple enough to him.

"No, she donates to this charity and the woman's rich. She's far more useful alive, at least then someone's getting some use out of her existence." Klaus nodded in understanding, perfectly logical. It was a shame the most annoying people somehow ended up being the most useful. This conversation completely proved that vampires had very skewed morals.

"Got it. So, if people just never talked, you'd have no problems with them whatsoever?"

"Exactly." Allison replied, ignoring the amused expression that went along with the question.

Klaus just shook his head and continued driving. Allison looked over and studied the man next to her. He looked good without a scowl on his face, he seemed content. Of course he went and destroyed it by looking over and catching her staring. "Like what you see?"

She scowled at him. "Just wondering what terrible accident could've possibly made you look like that." Her words didn't have their usual bite, which made Klaus smirk, but this smirk was a borderline genuine smile.

"I'm sure you'd find many people that would disagree with you there."

"I didn't know that many people were blind." Allison joked. She usually said these things with a sneer, which made them insults, but there was no sneer on her face now. Just a little upwards twitch of her lips.

"Speaking of accidents, you know as well as I do that Kol and your sister both went to the same party last night."

"I'm more than aware. And I'm sure you know as well as I do that there's no way in hell that they didn't end up meeting somehow."

"Obviously. My brother never was one to be able to control himself." Klaus rolled his eyes at just the thought of Kol.

"So, knowing Rosaline as I do, do you think they'll come to town pretending they never met and sneak off to parties together, or do you think they'll not even bother coming home and head off to another party?"

Klaus pretended to think about it for a minute. "I'll take option three. They'll come with a marriage license they got in Las Vegas. The pictures will show Elvis as the officiator."

Allison thought about it, then started laughing. A real laugh, not the chuckles she'd given before. It was a beautiful laugh, in his opinion. Her nose crinkled, making the few freckles on her face even more pronounced. When she finally stopped laughing, she smiled a little. "You know, Klaus, if you were like this all of the time instead of your usual insufferable self, I could almost say I like you."

"I almost feel the same, love."

And truly, this was the most civil they'd ever been with each other. One could argue that they were being friendly. And neither of the two occupants of the car felt the need to rip the heart out of the other, for once. Maybe it was just the fact they both were stuck in the same car and didn't want to be irritated for the entire drive. Whatever it was, it was almost enjoyable.

 **Somewhere in South Carolina**

Rosaline was just a little panicked. Sure, telling Kol he could in fact come with her, to wherever it was she was going, seemed like a good idea at the time. And so they both got into her car and drove in the general direction of Mystic Falls. Now she could either drop Kol off wherever he said he lived, and drive off, pretending that she was no one special and never have to deal with him until they were introduced with Allison's approval. Or she could do the stupid thing as she usually did, and tell Kol about who she was now. Rosaline was not aware that Allison already knew they'd met, and she didn't know that Allison didn't really care because there really wasn't much of a point hiding from the Originals at this point. If she had known this piece of information, she would know it wasn't necessary to panic as she was now. She wasn't terribly sure why Kol had asked to come with, she thought this would be a one and done kind of deal, but apparently not.

"So, what's your name?" Kol asked from the passenger seat.

Instead of answering, Rosaline deflected. Deflecting could buy her time to figure out what to do. "We've been in each other's continued company for almost a full day now, and you're just now asking my name?"

Kol sighed, irritated. Maybe that was good. Maybe he'd get so irritated with her, he will want to leave and she won't have to deal with an angry Allison. "Well I'm asking now, so answer."

She huffed. "I don't know your name, and that's just rude of you." Well, she did know his name, but he didn't need to know that.

"Kol. Your turn." He seemed less annoyed now and more amused at her obvious attempts at dodging the question. Great.

"Rosaline." She answered, not having another reason to avoid the question.

"Okay, Rose. Where are we going?"

"Do not call me Rose." She all but growled.

And then he had the nerve to smirk, as though he had the right. "Okay Rose, I'll remember that, but my other question still needs to be answered. For all I know you could be kidnapping me."

Kol, even with his fantastic hearing, couldn't quite make out what she said. It was something along the lines of 'Rose….annoying…..kidnapping….return you.' He grinned. She was going to be fun, he could tell. "While that answer was insightful, I'm going to need a bit more."

Rosaline used that moment to make a life-changing decision. To deal with Kol or not to deal with Kol. She took a deep breath, and let it out. Decision made, she pulled out her phone and was looking for something before she grinned. "Ah, what the hell!" With that statement, she slammed on the brakes and turned the car around. Then, she turned to Kol. "We, my ever annoying passenger, are going to Florida. It's party season, and I just happen to have some friends that want my company. You in?"

Instead of a verbal reply, Kol just matched her excited grin with one of his own. As far as he was concerned, staying with Rose was the best decision he ever made.

Rosaline was happy with herself. Screw the consequences, Kol was fun, and Florida was the place to be right now. She'd explain everything to the vampire next to her when they would eventually have to go back to Mystic Falls. Then, she got a phone call. And it just had to be Allison. It was a very nervous Rosaline that answered the phone. "Hello?"

"If you come home any later than 5 days from now, and with any story other than the truth, I will kill you. Have fun in Florida." And then Allison hung up.

Well damn.

 **Event Hall**

After they reached their destination, moods were still good. The happy chatter had continued throughout most of the ride. They walked into the hall after showing the invitation to the man at the door. Klaus took this as an opportunity to look around. It was a big space, there was a stage on the wall opposite of the entrance, and tables circled the room with the center being reserved for a dance space. The bar was tucked in the corner of the room. Around the walls were pictures of different children the organization had helped, as well as some stories about the history of the charity. It was what he had expected, nothing special.

"Alli!" There came a shout of a voice from somewhere to the left. He looked over to the source to see a middle-aged woman walking over.

"Mrs. Ferris, lovely to see you again." Allison said from besides Klaus, she unhooked her arm from his and went to give the lady a hug. Klaus was trying not to look surprised. Despite not liking people, Allison sure knew how to pretend she did. If he didn't know what she was like, he'd assume that Allison wasn't acting. She seemed very genuine. Of course, he could act the same if needed, but it was still impressive.

"How have you been, I was shocked to hear you had moved over to the states." The jolly woman continued.

"So was I, but we needed a change of pace, not to mention James got accepted to University here." Allison replied.

"Yes, you poor dears," She looked sympathetic for a moment. "but good for you! And I'm so happy to hear little James turned himself around."

If you looked closely enough, it was obvious Allison was trying not to laugh. Klaus was a bit lost. "Yes, James certainly did, he told me to tell you hello, and sends his apologies for not being able to make it tonight." Allison told the Mrs. Ferris.

"Oh well no trouble, I see you've brought someone else." She gave a knowing look to Klaus.

"Oh yes, how rude of me, Mrs. Ferris this is Nik. Nik this is a good friend of mine." Klaus shook her hand.

"Pleasure." He smiled as though being called 'Nik' didn't bother him.

"Oh and so polite!" Mrs. Ferris squealed. She turned towards Allison. "I like him. You've got yourself a good one." She leaned closer to Allison. "About time too." She gave the red head a conspiratorial wink. Neither of the two vampires felt it was necessary to correct her about the status of their relationship, or lack thereof. There wasn't much more time for chatting as the announcer called for everyone to take their seats. Klaus grabbed Allison's arm and pulled her over to a table where they wouldn't be heard.

"What was that about?" He demanded, not sure whether to be angry or just curious.

"Calm down, you'll draw attention." She whispered. "That was Mrs. Ferris. I met her a few years back at one of these events. She thinks my name is Alli Warren and that my family lived in Britain until very recently. We grew up with abusive parents, and were able to escape when I became 18 and inherited a lot of money that my grandmother left me in her will. She thinks that's why we donate, and decided to take us under her wing." Allison snorted at the thought. "She also thinks James was a drug dealer because he came with me to one of these events when he hadn't drank in a while, and like an idiot, said he was fine. He was moody during the entire thing and snapped at her when she asked what was wrong. I had to come up with something, and it was a little payback watching Mrs. Ferris lecture James like there was no tomorrow. She's irritating, but she doesn't pry so I let her be."

Klaus nodded. "But why am I Nik?"

"For the same reasons I'm Alli. Klaus is way too unique of a name, if anybody heard there was a Nik and Alli at the party, no big deal. But if somebody overheard that there was an Allison and Klaus, well, that would be bad."

"But why? Anybody that becomes a problem can be killed." His eyes sparked with understanding. "But not if you're hiding from someone, but who is it?"

"I could say the same about you." Allison replied coolly. "Now that's enough talking, the speech is starting."

Klaus ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. She would say things like that, and then would never explain herself. She knew so much more about him than him about her. He didn't like feeling this…..uninformed. He'd get his answers one way or the other.

The speech was not anything spectacular. Just a thank you with a plea to donate more. It lasted about 20 minutes. After that, they had another hour and a half to socialize before a guest speaker and the announcer spoke again. During this time, Mrs. Ferris had made her way back to the table and continued chatting, this time with the both of them.

After her, was a little old lady named Ms. Wig. Ms. Wig was the owner of Mr. Boots, and her new addition, Boots II, in honor of her dead cat. Thankfully, she only had time to explain what scratching post the cat preferred (the one next to the kitchen window) before they were interrupted again. Apparently, Allison was very popular and it was not uncommon for her to be pulled from conversation every ten minutes. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson were two very arrogant people, and coming from Klaus, that was saying something. They believed the world owed them a favor or five for all of their good deeds. The only reason they donated at all was so they could brag to their neighbors about how much of a help to society they are. There were a few people after those two, none really had anything important to say. Until Richard.

Richard was what some would consider handsome, not Klaus, but others. He walked over to the table with a purpose, his eyes never straying from Allison. He got to the table and cleared his throat, pulling Allison's attention to him. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Would you care to dance?" He asked her. Klaus noted that there were many people on the dance floor, dancing to the slow song that was currently playing. Allison opened her mouth to reply, but he beat her to it.

"Terribly sorry, but she just agreed to give me this dance. Maybe next time." He stood up and gave out his hand to Allison. She took it, so as not to be rude, and he led her to the dance floor. They left an angry Richard behind.

Allison smirked at Klaus. "Was that jealousy I saw?" They reached the dance floor and he pulled her to him, putting one hand on her waist.

"Of what? Him? I have absolutely no reason to be jealous of that worthless thing that likes to think he's human."

"Must've been my imagination." Allison replied, still smiling.

"Must've." Klaus agreed. And then they danced. Klaus was a beautiful dancer, Allison thought. He gracefully moved around the floor, completely sure of himself. She let him lead her around, but still held her own. They moved as though they were one. By the end of the song, Allison found herself just a little bit breathless, and not just because of the dance. He was showing her a side of him she didn't know existed before tonight. And in return, she did the same. She wasn't sure if any of this was on purpose or not, or if was just happening naturally, but she found she didn't really care. Most of all, however, she was happy. She liked this Klaus, he was good company, someone she could be friends with. This was something new to her, and by the look on Klaus' face, she could see he thought much the same.

The song came to a finish, and she looked around to see many people staring, in something akin to awe. Mrs. Ferris was squealing and crying at her table. Allison looked at Klaus. "You're a decent dancer, who would've known?"

He chuckled. "You're not so bad yourself, love." He led her back to their table. The rest of the night went quickly, and before anyone knew it, it was time to leave. They walked out to the car, arm in arm, and Klaus opened her door.

"Thank you." She told him. "For tonight, I mean. I would've been killed by boredom without you there. You at least made it somewhat tolerable."

"Glad to help. But at least now we can agree that I was right, just like always."

Allison groaned. "And you ruined it. Pity. Here I was thinking you might not be absolutely dreadful, and there you go ruining it."

"Come on, love. I'm not that bad, you said it yourself." Klaus grinned.

"You must've drugged me."

"Drugged Mrs. Ferris as well, did I?"

"Mrs. Ferris thinks drug dealer James is a great man. Her opinions don't count for anything."

"You wound me."

"I'm going to." They both smirked and started the long trip back.

 **Boarding House**

Reading was not usually Damon's thing. He left most of it to his diary writing brother, but with nothing else to do, no one else to bother, and the bar being closed, he cracked open some random book. It turned out to be a very boring encyclopedia for the different types of trees of the world. After three pages, he slammed the book shut and walked over to put the thing back. He was about to turn away when something caught his eye. A book that was sticking out from the shelf. He'd never seen it before, and he was fairly certain he knew what was in his library, even if he never read any of it.

The book was very old, that much was obvious, the pages look ready to crumble, and the cover had a large tear in it. It was brown leather, hints of gold were still there and Damon assumed that designs of some kind or another had been done in the gold. He carefully opened the book, just in case this was a trap, and nothing happened. Pulling the book closer, he read the first page. Surprisingly, the letters were still very easily read.

And after the first page, he read the second. The book seemed to be full of legends. A lot of them were interesting, a few about how werewolves came to be, some about the witches, and then one caught his attention. It was about the Originals. Well, not them specifically, but about 5 people very close to them. Damon's eyes widened, he recognized a lot of this stuff. And the more he read, the more things became clear. And then he got angry. It was becoming very obvious who the traitor was. Revenge may not be a good motivation for betrayal, but love sure was.

 **Mates House**

By the time they got back, it was very late, so they just walked upstairs, not bothering to see if anyone was up. Nobody would be. They walked into Allison's room and shut the door behind them. Then they stared at each other. Not the usual glaring contest, but twin looks of assessment. Both trying to figure out where they would go from here. They didn't loathe the sight of each other anymore, but was friends really the right word for whatever this was? They didn't know. Friendship was an entirely new concept to the two emotionally stunted people. They both seemed to reach a silent agreement to not label this as anything and just go with whatever happens.

And then Allison realized she'd need help getting the stupid dress off. "Can you unzip me?"

Klaus shrugged and walked over to do as she asked. But when he started to pull down on the zipper, he noticed something. "What's that?"

"What?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the ginormous scar that probably shouldn't be there."

Allison tensed and turned around quickly. "Nothing."

"It sure looks like something to me."

"It's nothing." Allison repeated with gritted teeth. "Just leave it alone."

It was at that point that Klaus got angry. "It's always the same response with you, isn't it? Nothing. It's fine. Leave it alone. I've been patient with you, love. If you were anyone else, I'd have ripped you to pieces by now."

"As if you could." Allison interrupted him.

"And I wasn't done talking!" Klaus yelled at her, and she took a small step back. "I am not here to obey you, I don't listen to anyone, least of all you. You know a lot about me, and I know nothing about you, I think it's time you repaid the favor." By the end, his voice was low and dangerous.

And then, Allison got just as angry. "Are you trying to threaten me? That's a big mistake you're making. I didn't ask you to be here, and I certainly didn't want you to stay. This was all you, so don't you go making it seem as though you're entitled to something, I owe you nothing!" She spat.

Klaus laughed darkly. "It's not like you made any attempt to make me leave. No, you were fine as long as I played along and didn't ask questions. Isn't that right? Well, I'm done sweetheart. It's high time you learned your place, below me." And then he knew pain.

White, hot, burning pain. He dropped to his knees and tried not to yell out. He looked up to see Allison doing much the same. And then the pain stopped, and Klaus could think. And then he laughed. "You can't do that without it hurting you as well, am I right?" Her silence was as good as an actual answer. "I'm right. You're totally useless against me!" He breathed out another crazed laugh, and got up and slammed her against the wall, holding her by the neck.

She snarled at him. "Don't think this doesn't work both ways. So go ahead, kill me, try it and see where it gets you."

"You're lying!" He wasn't thinking very clearly at this point, neither of them were.

"Remember your shoulder, I'd imagine it hurt something terrible. So. Kill. Me." She repeated, her frosty green eyes glaring at him.

He dropped her with a frustrated growl. She stood up. "You want to know something? Fine. I hate you! There's something for you. You happy?"

"Out of everyone I have to be stuck with why does it have to be the one I'd give anything to kill?" He yelled in retaliation.

"Don't worry, the feelings mutual!"

"I've heard rocks give better comebacks than that!"

"And I've seen puppies scarier than you!"

"Why are you so intolerable?"

"Why are you such an imbecile?"

"Because I Love You!" He shouted before realizing what he said. Silence. Alison stared at him with wide eyes, all of the anger seemed to disappear. And then Klaus realized what he said was true, at least partially. She was a manipulative idiot who was paranoid of her own shadow. But she was also who he'd seen earlier tonight. The strong, confident, stunning woman who didn't need others to fight her battles for her. Somebody who didn't agree with almost anything he said, but who also made him laugh. A walking contradiction. But he didn't love her, or maybe he did. How was he supposed to know? He had barely even tolerated anyone before. And by all means, he should really hate Allison, and he kind of did. But at the same time, he didn't. It would be so much easier to open his mouth, take the words back and walk away, never look back. But, he couldn't, he was physically unable. And so they were both standing there, confused.

"Get out of my house." Allison whispered after a few minutes.

"Why should I?"

"Out!" She said, pointing to the door. She needed to think. This wasn't part of her plans. She didn't have a backup plan for when she actually fell for Klaus. She had never imagined loving him, liking him maybe, but not love. And for the girl who had planned for every situation, no matter how unlikely, she was completely blindsided by the idiot in front of her. He just had to go and be a decent person, and then try to pry into her life, as though she'd never shown him anything. He'd seen her at her worst, and then he had to demand more from her. He knew more than anybody ever would.

"No." The simple word shocked her back into reality. He refused to leave her house.

"You were the one who couldn't wait to leave five minutes ago."

"Times change." The conversation was lighter, more controlled, than it had been when Klaus made the disastrous confession.

And she had nothing to say to that, because what could she say? Her emotional shield was destroyed and she needed to get herself back together. Arguing with the wrecking ball would not help her. So, she let out a defeated sigh, and just walked over to her bed and got under the covers, not caring she was still wearing the dress with the stupid zipper that started this all. She sat, staring blankly at the covers that protected her from real life. She didn't acknowledge the covers being pulled back or another person getting under them. Nobody acknowledged the deafening silence as two people stared at the ceiling, wishing for sleep, but neither finding it.

Two broken people sat in a bed, would they ever become whole again?


End file.
